L'étrange disparition de Sally-Anne Perks
by Lady Volderine
Summary: Traduction COMPLETE - Harry se souvient d'une petite fille appelée Sally-Anne envoyée à Poufsouffle au cours de sa première année, mais personne d'autre ne se rappelle d'elle. Non seulement elle n'est plus à Poudlard mais il n'y a aucune trace dans les dossiers scolaires et les professeurs prétendent qu'elle n'a jamais existé. Y avait-il vraiment une Sally-Anne ?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclamer :**

Les personnages et l'univers si particulier d'Harry Potter appartiennent à J.K Rowling.

* * *

 **L'étrange disparition de Sally-Anne Perks**

Cette histoire ne m'appartient pas  
Il s'agit d'une traduction de Paimpont parue sous le titre  
 **The strange disappearance of Sally-Anne Perks**

(liens vers l'histoire et la bio de l'auteur dans mon profil)

* * *

 _Résumé : Harry se rappelle qu'une petite fille appelée Sally-Anne a été envoyée à Poufsouffle au cours de sa première année, mais personne d'autre semble se souvenir d'elle. Non seulement Sally-Anne n'est plus à Poudlard mais il n'y a aucune trace dans les dossiers scolaires et les professeurs prétendent qu'elle n'a jamais existé. Y avait-il vraiment une Sally-Anne ? Harry et Hermione ont entrepris de résoudre le mystère de l'élève de Poudlard disparue._

* * *

 **Note de la traductrice** : c'est avec un grand plaisir que j'ai eu envie de traduire et de vous faire découvrir cette histoire. Elle est hors du commun, de celles qui se basent sur un petit détail que personne ne semble avoir vu, mais si conforme au monde tortueux de JK Rowling. La première fois que je l'ai lue, curieusement je me suis sentie _mal à l'aise_ (finalement, ce n'est même pas le terme qui convient, mais celui qui s'en rapproche le plus). Pourquoi ? Parce que l'idée de départ est très bien trouvée et conçue. Elle est merveilleuse, pleine d'émotions, d'humour parfois, mais d'une extrême cruauté, tout compte fait.

Les personnages y sont nombreux mais ce ne sont pas ceux que nous avons l'habitude de voir, ce qui fait de cette histoire quasiment un exploit. Harry et Hermione vont mener leur enquête en côtoyant principalement les fantômes et les portraits que nous connaissons bien peu. L'exercice est d'autant plus difficile que nous ne savons pratiquement rien sur eux, ce qui démontre que l'auteur a su faire preuve d'inventivité tout en respectant scrupuleusement le monde d'Harry Potter.

Elle a été traduite en espagnol, slovaque et russe. Ce qui vous laisse présager de son succès international. Je n'ai pas reçu de réponse à ma demande de la traduire en français, mais l'auteur ne s'est pas connecté depuis 2014. Cela dit, il est précisé qu'il (elle) n'a rien contre dès l'instant ou l'annonce est faite que ses œuvres ne nous appartiennent pas. Selon son désir, vous trouverez le lien qui vous permettra d'accéder à la version originale et à la bio de l'auteur dans mon profil (puisqu'on ne peut pas en insérer dans les chapitres), ainsi que dans mes favoris.

Voilà, j'en ai fini avec mon discours interminable (mais nécessaire !).

J'ajouterai juste que, maintenant, je sais pourquoi Dumbledore a dit un jour à Harry que « _ **la vérité est toujours belle et cruelle à la fois**_ **…** »

* * *

 **Note de l'auteur** (Paimpont) : Dans les livres, la Répartition touche à sa fin avec "Moon", "Nott", "Parkinson", puis les jumelles "Patil, "Perks Sally-Anne, et en dernier "Potter Harry" ( _Harry Potter et la pierre philosophale - chapitre 7_ ).

Quelques années plus tard, le professeur Flitwick fait l'appel : "Parkinson Pansy, Patil Padma, Patil Parvati, Potter Harry" ( _Harry Potter et l'Ordre du Phénix - chapitre 31_ ).

 _Donc, à un certain moment entre septembre 1991 et le printemps 1996, Sally-Anne Perks n'apparaît plus à Poudlard. Peut-être qu'elle a quitté l'école. Peut-être est-elle tombée malade. Peut-être qu'elle est morte. Ou peut-être qu'elle s'est juste volatilisée..._

* * *

Excellente lecture à toutes celles et ceux qui passeront par là !

Volderine

* * *

 **Chapitre 1**

Un soupçon de fraîcheur planait en cette soirée d'octobre. Les jours étaient encore chauds et dorés, mais la nuit, on pouvait sentir le gel dans l'air, le souffle glacé de l'hiver à venir.

Harry, Ron et Hermione étaient recroquevillés devant la cheminée de la salle commune de Gryffondor. La chaleur et le murmure tranquille des flammes les faisaient somnoler confortablement. Même Hermione avait délaissé son livre posé sur ses genoux et regardait l'âtre d'un air rêveur.

Harry huma l'air épicé par le parfum boisé d'une souche de caryer incandescente en essayant de repérer des formes dans le feu. Combien de couleurs y avait-il dans les flammes crépitantes ! Il avait toujours pensé que le feu était orange ; mais aujourd'hui il remarquait que les flammes dansantes avaient toutes sortes de teintes : ocre, ambre, nuances d'or profond, rouge flamboyant, et maintenant, un scintillement d'un bleu incandescent.

\- On dirait une pyramide, marmonna t'il, ensommeillé. Vous voyez ? Juste là, où les flammes sont plus hautes.

Ron tourna la tête de côté pour observer l'âtre.

\- Non, déclara t'il, enfin. Ce n'est pas une pyramide, on dirait le Choixpeau magique.

Harry et Hermione rirent un moment mais convenaient volontiers que la forme dans les flammes vacillantes ressemblait en effet à un chapeau.

\- Je n'oublierai jamais à quel point j'étais nerveuse le jour de la Répartition, dit Hermione doucement. Il y a plus de deux ans, maintenant...

\- Moi aussi, admit Ron. J'étais sûr qu'il m'enverrait à Serpentard ! grimaça t'il. Mes parents m'auraient renié !

Harry sourit mais ne dit rien sur ses propres craintes ressenties ce jour-là. Peut-être qu'il en parlerait une autre fois...

\- Je pense que nous avions tous peur, dit-il calmement. Même Malefoy avait l'air mal à l'aise. Il était aussi pâle qu'une autre petite fille, Sally-Anne Perks, on aurait dit qu'elle allait défaillir...

Hermione fronça les sourcils.

\- Sally-Anne ? Qui est-ce ?

Harry la regarda avec curiosité.

\- Sally-Anne Perks, la jeune fille qui a été répartie juste avant moi. Elle a été envoyée à Poufsouffle. Vous vous souvenez ?

Mais le regard de confirmation qu'il attendait ne vint jamais. Hermione se contenta de secouer la tête, déconcertée.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes, Harry ? Il n'y avait pas de Sally-Anne.

\- Bien sûr qu'il y en avait une. Comment pouvez-vous l'avoir oubliée ? Vous vous souvenez de tout en général.

Soudain, il lui vint une idée.

\- Attendez, c'est quand même étrange. Je ne me souviens pas l'avoir vue après ça. Je n'ai pas vraiment fait attention à elle, je l'ai juste remarquée parce que son nom était avant le mien et je savais que mon tour viendrait bientôt, mais je ne me rappelle pas l'avoir revue depuis ce jour-là. Elle a été envoyée à Poufsouffle mais je ne l'ai jamais vue dans l'une de nos classes. Elle doit avoir quitté l'école peu après la Répartition. Je me demande Pourquoi...

Puis il remarqua le regard étrange de Ron.

\- Qu'est-ce que..., tenta t'il de comprendre. Oh, vous savez quelque chose à son sujet ? Vous savez ce qu'il lui est arrivé ? Etait-ce quelque chose de _mauvais_?

Harry ressentit de la pitié pour la petite Sally-Anne et le fait qu'ils aient pu l'oublier. Il se rappelait un visage plutôt mince, si pâle, ses yeux bleus lumineux presque translucides agrandis par la peur, une pincée de taches de rousseur sur le nez, les mains crispées sur les bords du tabouret lorsqu'elle s'était assise, attendant que le Choixpeau soit posé sur sa tête. Il espérait sincèrement qu'il ne lui était rien arrivé de mal, comme une maladie ou un terrible accident. Peut-être qu'elle avait simplement eu le mal du pays et qu'elle était retournée chez ses parents ?

\- Harry, mais de quoi tu parles ? _Il n'y avait pas de Sally-Anne,_ insista Ron, le regardant d'un air préoccupé.

Mais tout à coup, Harry réalisa que c'était pour lui que Ron s'inquiétait, et non pas pour Sally-Anne. Il commençait à se demander s'il n'avait pas rêvé.

\- Ne me dites pas que vous ne vous souvenez pas qu'elle a été appelée juste avant moi. _Perks_ , Sally-Anne et puis moi : ... _Potter_ , Harry.

\- Harry, dit Hermione d'une voix douce en posant la main sur son bras. Je t'assure que je me souviens parfaitement du jour de la Répartition. C'était un moment tellement important, celui où nos destins allaient être décidés. Comment aurais-je pu l'oublier ?

Elle prit une profonde inspiration.

\- Harry, je ne sais pas ce qui se passe. Peut-être as-tu été victime d'une hallucination ? Il n'y a jamais eu de Sally-Anne. Tu as été appelé juste après les jumelles Patil.

En dépit de la chaleur du feu, Harry ressentit un frisson glacé. Quelque chose n'était pas normal. Il secoua la tête avec obstination. Quel était le problème avec Ron et Hermione ? Comment auraient-ils pu l'oublier, tout simplement parce qu'elle avait quitté l'école après... Après combien de temps, exactement ? Il essaya de se rappeler s'il l'avait revue depuis. Non, ils n'avaient pas eu de cours communs avec les Poufsouffle jusqu'à leur deuxième année, et entre temps, elle avait disparu.

Il se leva brusquement.

\- Où vas-tu ? s'inquiéta Hermione.

\- Dans la salle commune de Poufsouffle, répondit Harry avec détermination. Peut-être que là-bas quelqu'un se souviendra d'elle, même si elle n'est pas restée longtemps.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Mais les Poufsouffle ne se souvenaient pas de Sally-Anne.

À sa grande surprise, Harry put entrer dans leur salle commune sans avoir à prononcer de mot de passe. Il s'était juste dirigé vers la porte et avait pu l'ouvrir, tout simplement. Perplexe, il avait découvert une salle circulaire vaste et confortable, aux murs recouverts de tapisseries d'or. Mais c'était insensé, _quelque chose_ n'était-il pas supposé l'empêcher d'entrer ?

Puis il entendit un doux rire argenté. Susan Bones le regardait avec amusement.

\- Tout va bien, Harry. Il n'y a pas de mot de passe.

\- Pas de mot de passe ? Mais qu'est-ce qui empêche les visiteurs importuns, alors ?

Susan sourit, ses fossettes dévoilant ses dents rondes, les joues légèrement roses. Nous les laissons à leur propre certitude. Comme celle qu'il doit forcément y avoir un mot de passe.

\- Oh, fit Harry, sentant grandir son estime pour les Poufsouffle.

Susan ferma son livre.

\- Certaines choses, reprit-elle doucement. Sont trop difficiles à comprendre. Mais le plus souvent, les gens ne comprennent pas parce que les _choses sont trop simples._ Comme notre mot de passe.

Son sourire se fit espiègle.

\- Que puis-je faire pour toi, Harry, maintenant que tu as découvert notre code secret en entrant par la porte ?

Quelques-uns des autres élèves étaient réunis autour d'eux, à présent. Ernie MacMillan, Hannah Abbot, Justin Finch-Fletchley... Harry regarda les visages amicaux. Il inspira profondément.

\- Je me demandais si vous vous souveniez d'une fille appelée Sally-Anne Perks ?

Une confusion générale se dessina sur les visages avenants. Ils secouèrent la tête, posèrent quelques questions supplémentaires mais répondirent négativement. Personne n'avait jamais entendu parler de Sally-Anne. Pourtant, ils se rappelaient du jour de la Répartition, qui pouvait l'oublier ?

Harry était désespéré. Il n'était pas fou, elle avait existé... Mais les Poufsouffle étaient aussi désolés que lui, tous les visages affichaient des airs étonnés et innocents. Ils ne savaient rien au sujet de l'élève disparue.

\- Dites-moi, reprit-il enfin. Combien y a t'il eu de filles réparties à Poufsouffle lors de notre première année ?

\- Il y en a eu quatre, répondit Hannah Abbot, une jeune fille douce avec des nattes. Juste quatre, Harry. Susan Bones, Leanne Robinson, Megan Jones, et moi.

Harry étudia son visage. Elle avait l'air sincère.

\- Mais n'y avait-il pas eu _cinq_ filles et cinq garçons répartis dans chaque maison ? demanda t'il désespérément. Gryffondor a accueilli cinq filles, Serdaigle cinq aussi, et Serpentard cinq également. Pourquoi Poufsouffle n'aurait eu que _quatre_ filles et cinq garçons ?

Hannah avait l'air déconcerté.

\- Je ne sais pas, dit-elle lentement. Vu comme ça, ça ne parait pas très équitable, en effet. Mais c'est peut-être une particularité qui distingue encore Poufsouffle des autres ?

Il y eut des murmures approbateurs et Harry abandonna. Après avoir remercié ses camarades, il retourna à la tour de Gryffondor.

Ron et Hermione étaient encore assis sur le sol devant le feu, mais en gardant leurs distances. S'étaient-ils disputés ? Hermione leva les yeux vers lui lorsqu'il entra.

\- As-tu appris quelque chose, Harry ?

Il secoua la tête.

\- Non, ils ne se souviennent pas d'elle non plus. Mais ils reconnaissent que c'est étrange qu'il n'y ait eu que quatre filles à Poufsouffle cette année-là, et cinq dans les autres maisons.

Hermione semblait pensive. Ron se contenta de s'étirer en baillant.

\- Eh bien, si les Poufsouffle ne se souviennent pas d'elle, c'est qu'elle n'y a pas été répartie. Tu as dû rêver, Harry. Mais ne t'inquiète pas, mon pote. C'est facile de se tromper, le premier jour à Poudlard était éprouvant pour tout le monde, ce n'était pas évident de garder les idées claires.

\- Je ne l'ai pas inventée ! insista Harry, s'énervant presque.

Mais Ron se contenta de hausser les épaules à l'accès de colère de son ami. Harry vit qu'il avait commencé une partie de bataille explosive avec Neville dans un coin de la salle commune et, à voir la robe roussie de Neville, Ron allait l'emporter haut la main.

Harry détourna le regard de Ron et observa le feu dans la cheminée. Pourquoi Ron ne pouvait pas _essayer_ de le croire, juste une minute ? Le souvenir de Sally-Anne commençait à s'estomper. Il l'avait vue si peu de temps, et l'incrédulité décelée sur le visage de son ami lui fit avoir des doutes. L'avait-il vraiment aperçue ? Etait-elle le fruit de son imagination, comme la pyramide qu'il avait cru voir dans les flammes ?

\- Harry, nous devrions aller voir McGonagall, suggéra la voix d'Hermione, le sortant de ses pensées.

Harry leva les yeux vers elle, éberlué.

\- McGonagall ? Pourquoi avons-nous besoin de voir McGonagall ?

Hermione était à la fois exaspérée et compatissante lorsqu'elle répondit.

\- Pourquoi ? Mais pour lui demander ce qu'elle sait à propos de Sally-Anne, bien sûr.

\- Alors tu me crois ? s'étonna Harry dans un murmure.

\- Je ne sais pas ce que je crois, Harry, répondit doucement Hermione. Je ne sais pas s'il y a eu une Sally-Anne ou non. Mais le fait que tu t'en souviennes alors que tout le monde semble l'avoir oubliée est déjà bizarre en soi. Et le nombre de filles envoyées à Poufsouffle cette année-là... Je n'y avais jamais pensé avant, mais tu as raison : tu n'es pas fou, tu as déjà remarqué que les nouveaux élèves sont toujours répartis uniformément dans chacune des quatre maisons. Il y a donc quelque chose à comprendre, non ? Ca fait partie de la magie même de Poudlard, et peut-être du Choixpeau, également. Ils sont obligés de conserver l'équilibre des quatre maisons qui doivent rester égales en force et en nombre. Il ne peut donc pas n'y avoir eu que quatre filles à Poufsouffle -elle déglutit-, et par conséquent il est logique qu'il en manque une... Allons voir McGonagall, Harry, c'est elle qui se charge de la Répartition.

Elle tendit la main et Harry la saisit avec reconnaissance. Ils parcoururent les couloirs anciens, déserts à présent, sans échanger un mot.

\- Entrez ! répondit la voix vive du professeur McGonagall à leurs coups hésitants.

\- Ah, Monsieur Potter et Miss Granger ! les accueillit-elle, visiblement ravie de les voir. Que puis-je faire pour vous ? N'est-il pas un peu tard pour vous trouver dehors, tous les deux ?

Puis, comme elle regardait leurs visages, elle ajouta rapidement.

\- Asseyez-vous, les enfants. Quelque chose ne va pas ?

Ils s'installèrent sur les chaises qu'elle venait de désigner. Harry prit une profonde inspiration.

\- Professeur, vous rappelez-vous le jour où nous avons été répartis, Hermione et moi ?

McGonagall remit la plume qu'elle venait d'utiliser sur son présentoir.

\- Bien sûr que je m'en souviens, Monsieur Potter. Comment pourrais-je oublier le jour où _Harry Potter_ a été placé dans ma maison ?

Harry sourit en sentant la fierté dans la voix du professeur. McGonagall rajouta rapidement :

\- Et vous aussi, bien sûr, Miss Granger. Harry était précédé par sa réputation, évidement, mais je ne vous connaissais pas encore et je peux me vanter d'être capable de déceler le caractère et la capacité d'un enfant rien qu'en voyant son visage. Laissez-moi vous dire que vous avez largement tenu la promesse de la détermination qui se lisait clairement sur le vôtre, ce soir-là.

\- Professeur, demanda doucement Harry. Vous souvenez-vous des étudiants de Poufsouffle ? Vous souvenez-vous d'une fille nommée Sally-Anne Perks ?

Était-ce son imagination, ou la main du professeur avait réellement tressailli pendant une fraction de seconde ? Non, il a dû avoir une hallucination car elle répondit d'une voix claire mais avec un soupçon de surprise.

\- Sally-Anne Perks à Poufsouffle ? Non, il n'y avait personne de ce nom, Monsieur Potter.

\- Mais je me _souviens_ d'elle !

McGonagall fut étonnée d'un tel emportement.

\- Vous vous souvenez d'elle ? Non, vous devez vous tromper, Harry.

Elle lui sourit, d'un sourire tendre et presque maternel.

\- Parfois nos esprits nous jouent des tours, Harry. Mais je pense que je peux vous rassurer.

Elle se leva et sortit un livre recouvert de cuir épais d'une armoire fermée à clé le long d'un mur.

\- Regardez, Harry. Ce sont les dossiers scolaires de Poudlard, dont je suis la gardienne officielle. Le nom de tous les étudiants qui sont entrés au collège y sont magiquement enregistrés, avec leurs maisons, la date de leur répartition, les résultats de leurs examens, et ainsi de suite.

Elle ouvrit le volume antique et commença à le feuilleter.

\- Alors, voyons... Vous avez été répartis en 1991, le premier jour de septembre. Ah, vous voici : Patil, Padma. Patil, Parvati. Potter, Harry. Jetez un oeil, Monsieur Potter et voyez par vous-même qu'il n'y a pas de Mlle... Perkins, avez-vous dit ?

\- Euh... "Perks".

\- Ah, oui. Perks. Et comme vous pouvez le voir en ce qui concerne Poufsouffle à partir de 1991, il y a eu seulement quatre filles placées dans cette maison cette année-là. Et voici la liste des élèves. Constatez qu'il n'y a pas eu de Miss Perks proposée dans aucune de ces classes.

\- Oh, fit Harry en retombant dans son fauteuil, se demandant s'il devait en être soulagé ou malheureux.

Donc, tout ça n'était bien qu'une illusion. Pourquoi se sentait-il si étrangement mélancolique à cette pensée ? La pâle Sally-Anne n'a jamais existé. Mais comment son visage pouvait être si vif dans son esprit ?

\- Bien, je vous remercie, Professeur.

Hermione échangea quelques phrases polies avec McGonagall, puis prit le bras de Harry et le conduisit doucement à l'extérieur. Lorsque la porte du bureau se fut refermée derrière eux, Harry chuchota :

\- Eh bien, je suppose que le problème est réglé, alors.

\- Il l'est certainement.

Mais que signifiait la lueur étrange que Harry décela dans les yeux d'Hermione ? Elle l'entraîna dans le coin d'un couloir désert.

\- Elle est ensorcelée ! McGonagall est ensorcelée ! Maintenant, je suis certaine qu'elle existe ton hypothétique Poufsouffle.

\- Quoi ? Mais nous venons de consulter le registre...

Hermione secoua la tête avec impatience.

\- Tu n'as rien remarqué ? Tu n'as pas vu comment ses mains tremblaient quand tu as mentionné Sally-Anne ? Et puis elle nous a montré les dossiers scolaires ! Le professeur McGonagall, le gardien du registre secret de Poudlard, a laissé voir des informations confidentielles à deux étudiants, tout simplement parce que l'un d'eux prétend se souvenir d'une élève qui n'a jamais existé. Pourquoi aurait-elle fait une chose pareille ? Elle aurait dû être outrée, ou être inquiète pensant que ta mémoire défaillante était grave et t'expédier à l'infirmerie pour que tu prennes du repos. Mais elle ne l'a pas fait. Au lieu de ça, elle met tout en oeuvre pour te prouver que Sally-Anne n'existe que dans ton imagination... Pourquoi ?

\- Je ne sais pas. Harry sentit sa tête tourner. Hermione, tu n'es pas en train de suggérer que McGonagall essaie de cacher une sorte de… _crime_ ? Si Sally-Anne n'existe pas dans les dossiers scolaires, ni dans la mémoire de tout le monde, sauf la mienne, alors peut-être qu'elle n'a jamais été réelle...

Hermione secoua la tête.

\- Les dossiers scolaires peuvent être falsifiés, même les plus magiques. Les esprits peuvent être effacés, les souvenirs modifiés.

\- Mais pourquoi mon esprit n'est pas _modifié_ , si c'est le cas pour tout le monde ?

Hermione le regarda.

\- Peut-être..., réfléchit-elle lentement. Peut-être que ton esprit est différent d'une certaine manière, Harry. Elle observa sa réaction. Oh, je ne veux pas dire que tu es fou. Mais nous savons déjà que ton esprit est _différent_ de bien des façons. Tu es capable de parler aux serpents, par exemple. Peut-être que tout ce qui fait de toi un Fourchelang te protège également contre les sortilèges d'amnésie.

Elle garda le silence pendant un moment, un regard lointain sur le visage.

\- Je me demande..., reprit-elle rêveusement. Je me demande si quelqu'un peut réellement modifier le souvenir de l'existence d'une personne réelle. Ce serait très difficile d'y arriver, tu sais. On peut se souvenir des choses les plus importantes, comme les dossiers scolaires, de ses camarades de classe, mais il est plus facile de faire oublier des évènements mineurs ou insignifiants.

Elle était perdue dans ses pensées alors qu'ils marchaient vers la salle commune de Gryffondor. Ron leva les yeux quand ils entrèrent mais fit bientôt semblant de les ignorer. Apparemment, il était fatigué par cette histoire de Poufsouffle disparue. Il se dirigea vers l'étage avec Seamus et Dean, laissant Harry et Hermione seuls dans la salle commune.

Hermione regarda rapidement les alentours, puis murmura à Harry :

\- Je crois que je vais avoir besoin d'aide pour mes devoirs.

Quoi que Harry avait prévu de dire, il s'abstint. Il la regarda simplement.

\- Comment ?

\- Mes devoirs, Harry, fit-elle avec un petit sourire aux lèvres. Je me demandais si tu pouvais appeler Dobby, il pourrait être en mesure de m'aider sur un point particulièrement délicat.

Elle sortit un morceau de parchemin et une plume de son sac.

\- Hein ? Dobby ? s'étonna Harry, perplexe.

Et Dobby apparut dans un "plop", ses grands yeux étonnés mais fiers.

\- Harry Potter a appelé ?

\- Salut, Dobby, dit doucement Harry. Merci d'être venu, enchaîna t'il, mettant fin aux manifestations de reconnaissance de Dobby envers la grande bonté de Harry d'avoir fait appel à lui. Mon amie Hermione a besoin d'aide avec... euh... ses devoirs.

\- Dobby, continua Hermione gentiment. Je travaille sur un projet d'étude indépendant particulièrement délicat dans le domaine de l'arithmancie, et je me demandais si tu étais en mesure de m'aider.

\- Dobby serait heureux de le faire, Miss, s'enthousiasma la créature. Dobby connaît beaucoup de choses sur l'arithmancie, la numérologie et les runes. Tous les elfes de maison en sont capables.

\- Vraiment ? Hermione semblait surprise, mais se hâta d'ajouter : Dobby, j'étudie une branche particulièrement obscure et peu connue de l'arithmancie moldue appelée les " _statistiques"._

\- Statistiques ? Dobbby goûta le mot inconnu pensivement. Dobby craint de ne pas connaître ce mot, Miss.

Hermione écarta ses cheveux ébouriffés de son visage et lui sourit.

\- Très peu de personnes dans le monde des sorciers ont déjà entendu parler de ce domaine, Dobby. Mais les principes sont assez faciles à comprendre : nous recueillons des numéros sur toutes sortes de choses, des choses étranges et arbitraires, comme le nombre de marches d'un escalier, la taille des enfants, le nombre de personnes tombant malades d'une maladie particulière. Et puis nous étudions les _modèles_ qui se dégagent de ces nombres aléatoires. Et ces résultats, Dobby, racontent parfois une histoire que les numéros individuels ne font pas.

\- Oh ! Les yeux de Dobby brillèrent comme s'il méditait déjà sur les mystères merveilleux de la statistique.

\- Alors je me demandais, Dobby, reprit Hermione avec douceur. Si tu pouvais m'aider à rassembler quelques chiffres ?

Dobby hocha la tête avec impatience, et elle continua :

\- Je suis particulièrement intéressée, par exemple, d'en apprendre davantage sur le nombre d'élèves de Poudlard qui ont assisté au dîner dans la Grande Salle tous les soirs. J'ai remarqué qu'il y avait précisément le bon nombre d'assiettes à chaque repas. Jamais trop ou pas assez. Comment est-ce possible ?

\- Les enchantements, Miss, annonça Dobby, ravi de partager ses connaissances avec Hermione. Le nombre d'assiettes nécessaires apparaît toujours dans le feu magique des cuisines, ainsi que des informations importantes sur les exigences alimentaires particulières et ainsi de suite.

Hermione lui sourit affectueusement.

\- Dobby, ce serait extrêmement utile pour moi si tu pouvais me donner quelques chiffres sur le service du dîner de Poudlard sur une période particulière. Disons, par exemple... Elle baissa les yeux sur son parchemin. Le mois de septembre 1991. Pourrais-tu me dire combien d'étudiants ont dîné à Poudlard chaque soir de septembre pour cette année ?

\- Oui, bien sûr, Miss ! acquiesça Dobby joyeusement et disparut dans un petit "bang".

Ils attendirent en silence. Il fallut à Dobby moins d'une demi-heure pour revenir.

\- Harry Potter et Miss Granger, Dobby a trouvé des _statistiques !_ Il sortit fièrement ses notes et se mit à réciter d'une voix solennelle : Dîners d'étudiants servis à Poudlard 1 septembre 1991 : 412 - 2 septembre : 412 - 3 septembre : 412 - 4 septembre : 412 - 5 septembre : 412 - 6 septembre : 412 - 7 septembre : 412 - 8 septembre : 411. 9 septembre : 411...

Il lut les chiffres jusqu'à la fin du mois. Après le 7 septembre, il n'y avait eu que 411 étudiants dans la Grande Salle pour le dîner tous les soirs.

\- Je te remercie, Dobby, murmura Hermione. C'est exactement ce que je voulais.

Dobby disparut avec un large sourire satisfait. Mais Harry et Hermione en restèrent figés, se regardant silencieusement l'un et l'autre. Sally-Anne Perks avait vécu à Poudlard pendant sept jours avant de disparaître dans les airs. Que lui était-il arrivé pendant ce laps de temps ?

* * *

Voilà pour le premier chapitre. L'enquête ne fait que commencer et je prévois environ une publication par semaine.

N'oubliez pas que le mot de la fin vous appartient (au moyen d'une review, vous l'avez compris ! lol). Ce n'est pas la traductrice que vous remercierez mais l'auteur qui, j'espère que vous en conviendrez, le mérite amplement.

Bises à tous !

Volderine


	2. Chapter 2

Les personnages et l'univers si particulier d'Harry Potter appartiennent à J.K Rowling.

* * *

Hello !

Je suis surprise et vraiment contente de voir l'intérêt et l'accueil que vous avez réservé à cette histoire. Je remercie vivement **Lyanna Erren, Delphine03, Elodie29, Mayoune, Marion Snape75, Florette, Luna Black1, Orpheana** et **Calista,** pour les reviews et les compliments. La tension, les mystères et les découvertes montent en puissance au fil des chapitres et j'espère que vous apprécierez le deuxième avec la même ferveur.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

 **Chapitre 2**

Harry essaya désespérément de raviver sa mémoire. Il retourna le souvenir fugace qu'il avait de Sally-Anne à plusieurs reprises dans son esprit jusqu'à ce qu'il recommence à douter. L'avait-il vraiment vue ? Hermione lui fit répéter le peu qu'il se souvenait, encore et encore : la couleur des yeux de la jeune fille, l'ombre de ses cheveux blonds, l'expression et la finesse de son visage. Avait-il vu Sally-Anne à nouveau pendant le dîner, après la Répartition ? Elle devait être assise à la table des Poufsouffle, avait-il aperçu son pâle visage à côté de celui plus rosé de Susan ?

Non, il n'avait pas vraiment prêté attention aux Poufsouffle. Après la Répartition, Harry s'était lui-même perdu dans l'euphorie de sa nouvelle affectation ; il avait été propulsé dans l'allégresse de la table de Gryffondor. Il se souvint très bien des cheveux roux de Fred et George, l'air prévenant de Percy... Il avait étudié, avec une délectation secrète, les visages des autres enfants qui avaient été envoyés à Gryffondor avec lui : Hermione, Ron, Dean, Seamus, Neville... Ils avaient ri, parlé et mangé, soudain affamés maintenant que la Cérémonie était terminée. Harry a peut-être observé la table des Serpentard une ou deux fois, soulagé qu'il n'ait pas atterri là-bas _,_ mais il n'avait pas beaucoup étudié les Poufsouffle ce soir-là.

Mais qu'en était-il _avant_ la Répartition ? Ne l'avait-il pas aperçue lorsqu'ils attendaient nerveusement à l'extérieur de la Grande Salle ? Il se souvint de la foule des nouveaux étudiants entassés, leurs voix résonnant mystérieusement dans la pièce aux murs de pierre comme en écho. Sally-Anne avait-elle été parmi eux ? Il n'arrivait pas à se rappeler.

Elle avait bien dû être sur le quai de la gare de King Cross, attendant le départ de la magnifique machine à vapeur écarlate. Harry l'imaginait debout sur le quai dans la brume. Etait-elle venue seule, comme lui, ou y avait-il une famille à ses côtés, une mère et un père ? S'était-elle penchée par la fenêtre alors que le train sortait de la station dans l'espoir d'apercevoir sa mère une dernière fois avant qu'elle ne disparaisse ? Sa mère... Elle avait sûrement pleuré quand Sally-Anne avait quitté Poudlard. Quelqu'un avait-il versé des larmes quand elle avait disparu ? Ou avait-elle simplement été oubliée dans l'esprit de tous ?

Sally-Anne s'était-elle angoissée dans le train par peur de la vie inconnue qui l'attendait ? Ou avait-elle trouvé le réconfort en compagnie d'autres étudiants comme elle ? Avait-elle sourit timidement à un enfant qui lui semblait agréable, quelqu'un qu'elle aimerait avoir pour ami ? Si elle avait acheté des bonbons lors du passage du chariot elle s'était peut-être émerveillée par cette nouvelle découverte, cette délicieuse magie…

Il ne savait pas.

Harry était certain de ne pas avoir remarqué Sally-Anne sur le quai ou dans le train. Il avait été accaparé par le sympathique garçon aux cheveux roux qui s'était avéré être Ron et avait subi les sermons d'une petite fille à la tignasse ébouriffée qui n'était autre qu'Hermione. Harry avait toujours été seul avant son arrivée à Poudlard, il avait appris à ne pas trop y penser. Mais le train écarlate magique lui avait accordé un souhait qu'il n'avait jamais osé émettre de vive voix : il lui avait donné des amis. Il avait apprécié la compagnie de Ron, et était ravi de l'avoir à ses côtés alors qu'ils avaient rejoint les barques, avec Hermione. Ils suivaient le même chemin accompagné de ses nouveaux amis. Sa vie avait pris un nouveau tournant, dans un bateau, avec Ron...

Les barques ! C'est là qu'il avait vu Sally-Anne. Dans l'une des barques ! Harry s'en souvenait à présent : il observait les alentours avec Hermione tandis que les embarcations commençaient à glisser vers le château lointain, comme des chandelles fantomatiques sous le clair de lune, et il avait brièvement aperçu un visage blanc à côté d'un beau garçon aux cheveux noirs. Sally-Anne et Anthony Goldstein...

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Harry et Hermione grimpèrent l'escalier en colimaçon de la salle commune de Serdaigle ensemble. Ils furent bloqués par une porte verrouillée une fois en haut. Une lourde porte de chêne sans poignée. Il n'y avait pas de portrait demandant un mot de passe, juste un heurtoir de bronze en forme d'oiseau. Un corbeau, peut-être, ou un aigle ? (ndt : cette phrase peut paraître étrange puisqu'on sait depuis le début que Serdaigle est représentée par un aigle. Mais « raven » en anglais, c'est un corbeau. Pour les anglais « Serdaigle » c'est « Ravenclaw », et l'auteur a bel et bien écrit cette phrase, alors je conserve et je respecte).

Hésitant, Harry actionna l'oiseau de métal contre le bois. A sa grande surprise, le volatile se mit à parler :

\- Où vont les objets disparus ?

\- Oh, souffla Hermione à ses côtés. Il ne demande pas un mot de passe, mais une réponse à une énigme. C'est une protection révélant une grande sagesse. Seuls ceux qui partagent l'esprit de Serdaigle peuvent entrer.

L'oiseau répéta sa question, avec calme :

\- Où vont les objets disparus ?

Voilà précisément ce que nous nous demandons, pensa Harry. Il vit qu'Hermione réfléchissait furieusement, mais il n'attendit pas qu'elle réponde. Au lieu de ça, il se permit d'aborder l'oiseau.

\- Si nous savions où les objets vont lorsqu'ils disparaissent, ils n'auraient pas disparu ! Mais il se pourrait alors qu'ils aient tout simplement été déplacés quelque part.

L'oiseau resta silencieux pendant un moment. Puis la porte s'ouvrit devant eux, tandis que l'oiseau reprit doucement :

\- Ce n'est pas tout à fait la réponse que je j'attendais, mais vous pouvez entrer.

La salle commune de Serdaigle était lumineuse et aérée, avec de hautes fenêtres et des tapisseries ornées de motifs bleu nuit et bronze. Ils furent accueillis avec surprise, mais constatèrent qu'Anthony était disposé à leur parler.

Ils s'installèrent tous les trois dans des sièges moelleux près d'une fenêtre isolée offrant une vue vertigineuse sur le lac et les montagnes au loin qui se perdaient dans la brume.

Anthony leur sourit, son visage d'ordinaire sombre et sérieux s'illumina soudain.

\- Donc, vous avez trouvé le moyen d'entrer à Serdaigle. Pourquoi je n'en suis pas surpris. Il y a un peu de Serdaigle en chacun de vous deux. Nous espérons toujours que le Choixpeau réalisera un jour son erreur et nous enverra Hermione.

\- Je suis juste en visite, précisa l'intéressée, mais elle rougit légèrement au compliment d'Anthony. Nous avons une question à te poser.

Harry reporta son attention sur le jeune garçon.

\- Anthony, te souviens-tu quand nous sommes arrivés à Poudlard, dans les barques ?

\- Bien sûr, comment pourrais-je l'oublier ? assura t'il, une expression lointaine dans les yeux. Ce fut le plus beau jour de ma vie.

\- Est-ce qu'il y avait quelqu'un avec toi dans le bateau, ou étais-tu seul ?

L'ombre d'un froncement de sourcils apparut sur le visage d'Anthony. Il se tut un instant, puis répondit doucement :

\- C'est curieux que tu me poses cette question.

Harry se pencha.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

Anthony secoua lentement la tête.

\- Je ne suis pas sûr de ce que je veux dire, exactement. C'est difficile de mettre des mots dessus. Vous savez qu'en principe nous étions deux par bateau, non ? Mais le nombre d'étudiants devait être inégal puisque j'étais seul dans le mien. Sauf...

\- Sauf quoi ? Harry retint son souffle.

Les yeux noirs d'Anthony rencontrèrent les siens.

\- Promettez-moi de ne pas rire. Je sais que ça peut paraître ridicule mais je me souviens qu'il n'y avait personne à côté de moi dans le bateau. Il était vide, sauf pour moi. Je n'avais pas le sentiment d'être seul. C'est ce que j'ai ressenti même si je ne le devrais pas. On se sent idiot à se retrouver isolé dans une barque alors que tout le monde avait un compagnon, j'étais vraiment gêné par cette sorte de _solitude_. Mais ce n'est pas de la solitude que te ressentais. Je ne sais pas comment l'expliquer. Mon esprit se souvient que j'étais réellement seul dans le bateau, mais mon cœur se souvient d'une émotion différente, une sorte d'amitié bienveillante qui se serait trouvée à mes côtés. Quand j'y ai repensé plus tard, je me suis dit que c'était peut-être la magie qui avait opéré. La magie de Poudlard qui m'a tenu compagnie alors que je naviguais vers lui dans la nuit. Pourquoi vous me demandez ça ? s'étonna t'il en les observant curieusement.

Harry ne savait pas quoi dire, mais Hermione avait une réponse toute prête :

\- Nous essayons simplement d'en savoir plus à propos de Poudlard et comment sa magie fonctionne. Il y a encore tellement de choses à apprendre !

Apparemment, le jeune Serdaigle trouvait cette explication satisfaisante car il hocha gravement la tête.

\- Vous avez raison. Parfois je me demande si Poudlard ne détient pas bien plus de secrets que nous ne pourrons jamais l'imaginer...

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Hermione faisait tourner sa plume. Les autres Gryffondor étaient allés se coucher. Avec Harry, ils avaient donc pu étaler leurs recherches sur le sol. Hermione regardait fixement les différents documents devant eux, un assortiment de «statistiques» fourni par un Dobby enthousiaste. Dobby s'était même permis une petite visite nocturne discrète dans le bureau de McGonagall, et avait recopié les dossiers scolaires de sa minuscule écriture elfique. Ils avaient les noms des 411 élèves qui avaient officiellement été admis à Poudlard à l'automne 1991. Ils disposaient de tous les renseignements sur les étudiants, ce qui leur avait été servi pour le petit déjeuner, le déjeuner et le dîner, quelles options ils avaient choisies, les résultats aux examens qu'ils avaient obtenus. Harry avait été agréablement surpris de constater que Rogue n'avait pas été très satisfait de la performance de Draco en potions, mais Hermione n'avait même pas sourit à cette délicieuse révélation.

Dobby était recroquevillé sur le sol à côté d'eux, attendant avec impatience qu'on lui demande à nouveau son aide pour la recherche d'autres renseignements sur la numérologie.

\- Ca n'a pas de sens, murmura Hermione. Comment quelqu'un peut tomber dans l'oubli sans que personne ne le remarque ? Elle a disparu, à la fois de nos souvenirs et dans les dossiers magiques. Serait-il possible qu'elle soit morte ? Ou a-t-elle simplement quitté l'école définitivement ? Cela pourrait expliquer pourquoi elle n'est pas dans le registre, mais pas pourquoi nous ne pouvons pas nous souvenir d'elle du tout. Personne n'a vu qu'il manquait un étudiant ? Et personne n'a remarqué cette anomalie sans précédent ?

\- Je ne sais pas, soupira Harry.

\- Dobby pense qu'elle n'est pas _sans précédent,_ Miss.

Harry et Hermione ouvrirent de grands yeux surpris vers la petite créature.

\- Que veux-tu dire ? demanda Harry.

Dobby farfouilla dans les plis du torchon de cuisine à rayures qu'il portait, les yeux brillants.

\- Dobby a pris goût aux _statistiques,_ Harry Potter, Monsieur. Alors Dobby a voulu recueillir plus de numéros pour son propre compte. Les numéros concernant la cuisine, les repas. Ceux qui remontent au début.

\- Au _début ?_ s'étonna Harry en se demandant jusqu'où on pouvait remonter.

Poudlard n'avait-il pas été fondé au Moyen Age, ou même un peu avant ? Et bien sûr, la pile de papiers graisseux que Dobby sortit du fond de son torchon était tout couverts d'une écriture minuscule, noircis de commentaires sur les repas méticuleusement répertoriés depuis plus de mille ans.

\- Dobby peut lire ceci pour vous, Harry Potter, suggéra l'elfe plein d'espoir.

Mais Harry secoua doucement la tête.

\- Que dirais-tu d'aller à l'essentiel, Dobby. Tu sais, juste les observations qui suivent les chiffres.

Dobby eut l'air un peu déçu, mais acquiesça gentiment.

\- Eh bien, Harry Potter et Miss Granger, Dobby va résumer ce qu'il a trouvé. Le nombre de dîners est toujours resté le même pendant toute l'année scolaire, sauf lorsque des élèves sont tombés malades, ont été expulsés, ou qu'ils sont morts comme la pauvre Mimi Geignarde. Ensuite, les chiffres changent, Monsieur, mais il y a toujours une note dans le dossier qui raconte ce qui est arrivé.

\- Donc, il y a toujours une explication dans le registre lorsqu'une personne quitte l'école, ou si elle décède ? récapitula Hermione d'une voix tremblante.

\- Oui, Miss. Sauf deux fois.

\- _Deux fois ?!_

Dobby acquiesça solennellement.

\- Oui, Miss. Une fois en septembre 1991, et une fois en septembre 1896.

Les yeux d'Hermione s'agrandirent de stupeur.

\- En septembre 1896 ? Cela s'est donc déjà produit avant ?

\- Oui, Miss. En septembre 1896, le nombre de dîners a soudainement diminué d'un élève, sans aucune note d'explication dans les dossiers, confirma Dobby en consultant ses notes. Le 8 septembre, sept jours après la rentrée.

 _Sept jours..._ Harry fut parcouru d'un frisson glacé malgré le feu qui crépitait ardemment dans la salle commune de Gryffondor.

* * *

Je ne vous avais pas menti, on en apprend un peu plus et si on commence à farfouiller dans le passé… ! Je ne dis rien pour la suite, à part que vous aurez le chapitre 3 d'ici une petite semaine.

N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez, et si vous avez une idée du sort de cette pauvre Sally-Anne, n'hésitez pas non plus.

Bises à tous !

Volderine


	3. Chapter 3

Les personnages et l'univers si particulier d'Harry Potter appartiennent à J.K Rowling.

* * *

Hello !

Vous avez été nombreux à laisser un commentaire, j'en suis vraiment contente pour l'auteur de cette histoire et vous m'accompagnez aussi, du coup, dans cette aventure. Je remercie vivement **Mayoune, Lyriana, Elodie22, Guest (anonyme), Shana, Malicia Malfoy, Calista, Elodie29, Luna Black1, Alphane, Orpheana, Mélusine et Marion Snape75** pour les reviews, vous m'avez gâtée !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

 **Chapitre 3**

 **Note de l'auteur** : Je ne suis certainement pas la première personne à avoir remarqué que Sally-Anne semble avoir disparu après sa brève mention dans _Harry Potter et la Pierre Philosophale_. Il y a plusieurs fanfictions sur ce site qui mentionnent Sally-Anne, mais aucune n'apporte d'explication. Les livres ne précisent jamais dans quelle maison elle a été envoyée, mais pour les besoins de cette histoire, je l'ai placée à Poufsouffle. Les faits se déroulent à l'automne et au début de l'hiver de la troisième année de Harry à Poudlard. Sirius Black est toujours en cavale, Ron a encore son rat Croûtard, et Hermione a un Retourneur de Temps caché quelque part.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

\- Deux disparitions..., récapitula Hermione, pensivement. Une en 1896 et une en 1991. Deux élèves de Poudlard ont disparu à quatre-vingt-cinq ans d'intervalle... Dobby, y a t-il un moyen de retrouver ce qui concerne le premier étudiant et sa répartition cette année-là ? Et peux-tu nous dire si c'était un garçon ou une fille ?

L'elfe consulta soigneusement ses précieuses notes.

\- Eh bien, Miss, il semble qu'il y ait eu un repas de moins servi à table des Poufsouffle le 8 septembre 1896. Dobby ne sait pas si cet élève était une fille ou un garçon, mais Dobby a remarqué qu'il n'y avait que quatre filles en première année dans cette maison, et cinq dans les autres, Miss. Il se retourna et regarda Harry avec d'énormes yeux verts. Dobby n'aime pas beaucoup ça, Harry Potter, Monsieur.

Harry tapota l'elfe de maison doucement sur le bras.

\- Je sais, Dobby, concéda t'il. Moi non plus je n'aime pas beaucoup ça. Une autre fille a donc disparue à Poufsouffle.

Hermione commença à rassembler ses piles de parchemin.

\- Il y a quelqu'un à qui nous devons aller parler tout de suite, déclara-t-elle en rangeant les dernières feuilles dans son sac.

\- Qui ? demanda Harry.

Elle serra contre elle le sac plein à craquer.

\- La seule personne encore vivante. Je sais qui était présent aux deux cérémonies de la Répartition. Il n'y a qu'une personne qui était déjà à Poudlard en 1896 et en 1991, en dehors des fantômes.

Il fallut une minute à Harry pour réfléchir, mais il réalisa de qui elle voulait parler.

\- Dumbledore ? devina t'il. Tu crois vraiment qu'il est _si_ vieux ?

\- Il est né en 1881. C'est écrit dans _l'Histoire de Poudlard_. Sérieusement, Harry, n'as-tu jamais _ouvert_ ce livre !

\- Non.

Hermione soupira.

\- Eh bien, c'est une chance que je l'ai fait. Dumbledore devait avoir quinze ans lors de la première Répartition, il devait être en cinquième année à Gryffondor. Je ne serais même pas surprise s'il en était le Préfet.

L'image insensée d'un Dumbledore aux cheveux blancs, en uniforme du collège, arborant un badge de Préfet rutilant à demi caché par sa barbe se dessina dans l'esprit de Harry, et il sourit en lui-même. D'une certaine manière, il ne pouvait pas imaginer Dumbledore à quinze ans.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Harry apprécia d'arpenter le labyrinthe sinueux des couloirs. Son souvenir de Sally-Anne était un bref aperçu d'une autre réalité, celle qui n'existait plus dans l'esprit de personne. Ron avait refusé de reconnaître cette autre réalité, celle dans laquelle Sally-Anne avait vécu, la seule qu'elle n'ait jamais connue. Mais Hermione l'avait suivi dans cet autre _monde_ ; elle était devenue une alliée précieuse dans la quête de la jeune fille du temps passé.

Ils s'arrêtèrent devant la gargouille qui gardait le bureau de Dumbledore.

\- Sorbet citron ? suggéra Harry plein d'espoir.

Mais la gargouille l'observa de son regard de pierre d'un air dédaigneux et refusa de s'ouvrir. Apparemment, le mot de passe de l'an dernier avait été remplacé par un nouveau. Hermione soupira.

\- Que crois-tu que Dumbledore ait choisi comme friandise, cette année, Harry ? Gobstoppers ? (Ndt : pas d'équivalent en français (ou alors j'ai loupé un truc). Il s'agit de bonbons qui changent de couleur au fur et à mesure qu'on les suce). Poires au sirop ? Petits fours ? Gelée de groseilles ?

Harry pensa à la menthe. Il avait senti cette odeur la dernière fois qu'il avait croisé le directeur dans les couloirs. Mais quel genre de menthe ? D'une certaine façon, il ne pensait pas que Dumbledore puisse choisir les Tic Tac. Quelle était cette ancienne friandise mentholée que la vieille Mrs Figg lui avait proposée plusieurs fois quand les Dursley lui avaient demandé de garder Harry ? Elle avait toutes sortes de bizarreries, de délicieuses confiseries cachées dans ses tiroirs, et Harry les avait toujours appréciées, comparé à la désagréable odeur de soupe aux choux qui flottait dans l'air de la maison. Certains bonbons avaient de drôles de noms : pierre du château d'Edimbourg, des soucoupes volantes, fumisterie... Oui, ça devait être ça !

\- Fumisterie, prononça t'il.

La gargouille pivota pour les laisser entrer.

\- _Fumisterie_? Est-ce vraiment une friandise ? demanda Hermione comme ils entrèrent dans le bureau de Dumbledore. Je n'en ai jamais entendu parler.

Mais avant que Harry ait eu une chance de l'informer du discours des dentistes sur les bienfaits des vieux bonbons moldus, ils remarquèrent tous deux la même chose : le bureau de Dumbledore était vide. Mais le Choixpeau était posé, vieux et défraichi, sur son étagère.

Ils observèrent rapidement les alentours. La grande pièce circulaire était remplie de vieux livres qui sentaient agréablement la poussière et le cuir, avec toutes sortes d'instruments étranges et délicats en argent, d'horloges et d'appareils de mesure. Fumseck le phénix était dans sa cage dorée, magnifique avec ses plumes écarlates et or. Mais il n'y avait personne d'autre.

Le Choixpeau semblait dormir sur son étagère, coincé contre une pile de livres dont les titres étaient _Les mélanges chimiques_ de Christian Rosenkreutz et _Echouer avec grâce !_ , un guide sur la vie scolaire pour jeunes élèves et leurs parents écrit par un(e) dénommé(e) Molesworth. Harry souleva précautionneusement le vieux chapeau en lambeaux sur l'étagère et le posa sur sa tête. Pendant un moment, il retint son souffle, puis il sentit le chapeau s'animer lentement.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? fit le chapeau somnolant et un peu irritable. Souhaitez-vous être à nouveau réparti ? Avez-vous des remords, Monsieur Potter ?

\- Euh... Non, merci. Je suis très heureux à Gryffondor. Je viens vous poser quelques questions, si vous voulez bien.

Le chapeau soupira en émettant de petites bouffées de poussière provenant du vieux tissu effiloché qui le composait.

\- Je ne m'occupe que de l'esprit. Je suis le Choixpeau, pas un conseiller scolaire. Je vous ai placé à Gryffondor comme vous me l'avez demandé. Je ne suis pas là pour discuter du choix que vous avez fait à l'époque ou spéculer sur ce que vous seriez devenu si vous aviez été à Serpentard. Je préfère retourner dormir.

Le chapeau essaya de se dégager de sa tête mais Harry le tenait fermement avec les deux mains.

\- Je ne veux pas vous poser des questions sur ma répartition, je veux vous demander quelque chose d'autre.

\- Aie ! Le chapeau se tortilla, mais abandonna finalement. Très bien, je vais répondre à _une_ question, mais vous feriez mieux de me lâcher ou je vous envoie à Serpentard.

\- Trois, s'il vous plaît. Répondez à trois questions et je vous laisse partir.

\- Arrogant que vous êtes ! Etes-vous sûr de ne pas être un véritable Serpentard ? Très bien, petit coquin. Je vais répondre à trois questions, mais si vous et votre amie osez troubler ma sieste après cela, je vous expédie tous les deux à Durmstrang.

Harry plissa les yeux, tentant d'apercevoir le chapeau au-dessus de sa tête pour voir s'il plaisantait ou pas. Mais bien sûr cela était impossible.

\- Je ne pense pas que vous ayez ce pouvoir.

\- Est-ce une question ?

\- Non, absolument pas ! Harry réfléchit rapidement. Très bien, voici ma première question : Qu'est-il arrivé à Sally-Anne Perks ?

\- Ohoh ! Un petit rire s'échappa du chapeau. Voilà un nom que je pensais ne plus entendre...

\- Sally-Anne a disparu peu de temps après la Répartition, dit Hermione calmement.

\- Elle l'est encore aujourd'hui ? Le Choixpeau resta silencieux pendant un moment. Je me suis moi-même demandé ce qui était arrivé à Sally-Anne Perks quand j'ai sentis qu'elle n'était plus à Poudlard. Je le sais toujours quand quelqu'un que j'ai réparti quitte le château, elle n'a été ici que pendant sept jours mais personne ne semble s'en être aperçu. Je crains de ne pas connaître la réponse à votre question. Elle était là, elle a été placée à Poufsouffle, puis elle a disparu. Voilà tout ce que je sais. Deuxième question, s'il vous plaît.

\- Harry, réfléchis bien, conseilla Hermione.

Mais Harry savait déjà ce qu'il allait demander.

\- Comment était-elle ? Vous avez sondé son esprit lorsque vous l'avez répartie. Qui était Sally-Anne, exactement ?

\- Hum. Le Choixpeau réfléchit un instant. Eh bien, elle était sans aucun doute une Poufsouffle. Elle avait quelque chose de magique, mais elle n'était ni intelligente, ni courageuse, ni cruelle. Il n'y avait aucun doute sur la maison où la placer. Mais...

\- Mais quoi ? se hâta d'ajouter Harry. Euh... c'est un complément, pas une question.

\- D'accord. Il aurait juré le Choixpeau se moquait de lui. Vous avez encore une question, Monsieur Potter. Maintenant, vous voulez savoir comment était Sally-Anne ? Sally-Anne était une Poufsouffle, ça c'est certain, répondit-il d'une voix grave et profonde. Mais il y avait quelque chose en elle qui me mettait mal à l'aise, je ne sais pas comment l'expliquer.

\- S'il vous plaît essayez.

Le chapeau soupira.

\- Monsieur Potter, vous avez une baguette, bien sûr. Rappelez-moi de quoi elle est faite, je vous prie.

\- Houx et plume de phénix, onze pouces.

\- Que feriez-vous si, à la suite d'une erreur, vous ramassiez une autre baguette croyant qu'elle est la vôtre et composée elle aussi de houx et d'une plume de phénix, et qu'elle soit de la même longueur ?

Harry réfléchit.

\- Je pense que je réaliserais que ce n'est pas la mienne. Elle ne serait pas parfaitement ajustée à ma personnalité.

\- Exactement. Un sorcier connaît sa baguette et il sentirait qu'elles sont différentes, même si elles ont l'air identiques. Eh bien, c'est exactement pareil pour les enfants des enfants que j'ai répartis sur plusieurs centaines d'années, dans chacune des quatre maisons. Mais Sally-Anne Perks était... _différente_. Je n'ai jamais eu à placer quelqu'un comme elle. Oh, je ne veux pas dire qu'elle était déguisée, ou quelque chose comme ça. Je détecte toujours le vrai caractère des gens et je peux vous dire que Sally-Anne était douce, mais pas une élève très brillante. Elle appréhendait la Répartition, elle était confuse et c'est bien normal. J'ai vu le doute et l'angoisse dans des centaines d'enfants, au fil des ans. Mais il n'y avait aucune méchanceté en Sally-Anne, j'en suis certain. Elle était tout simplement une petite fille qui se sentait effrayée. Cela dit, il y avait autre chose en elle. Quelque chose que je ne comprends pas moi-même mais que j'ai ressentis puissamment, comme quelque chose de malsain. Je ne peux pas m'expliquer autrement.

\- Oh, fit Harry en réfléchissant un moment. Hermione, pourquoi ne lui poserais-tu pas la dernière question ?

Hermione s'approcha et aborda le chapeau sans hésiter une seule seconde.

\- S'il vous plaît, donnez-nous les noms de toutes les filles qui ont été réparties à Poufsouffle en septembre 1896. Chacune d'entre-elles.

Le Choixpeau énuméra obligeamment : "Abbott, Dorothea. Doge, Hazel. Chrourave, Demeter. Zeller, Amaryllis..."

Puis le chapeau se tut.

\- _Chacune_ d'entre-elles, rappela calmement Hermione.

Harry retint son souffle et attendit. Y avait-il un autre nom ? Il _fallait_ qu'il y ait un autre nom...

Le Choixpeau soupira lourdement.

\- Je... Je crains de ne pas pouvoir. Il y un autre nom que j'aimerais évoquer mais j'en suis incapable à chaque fois que je tente de le prononcer. Ma langue s'engourdit et ma mémoire se... _vide_. Je suis victime d'un sortilège qui m'interdit de prononcer un des noms répartis cette année-là. Je crains que ce soit tout ce que je suis en mesure de vous dire, jeunes Gryffondor.

Harry retira le chapeau de sa tête, le remercia poliment et le replaça sur l'étagère. Le chapeau se cala entre la pile de livres et semblait s'endormir.

\- Ah, Harry. Essayerais-tu d'obtenir une nouvelle répartition ? fit Dumbledore sur le seuil de la porte.

Harry se retourna.

\- Professeur Dumbledore ! Je suis désolé, nous ne voulions pas nous imposer.

\- Chaque fois, Harry. Et vous aussi, bien sûr, Miss Granger, que quelqu'un réussit à deviner le mot de passe il est le bienvenu. Je les choisi consciencieusement, vous savez. Aucun responsable du Ministère n'a jamais réussi à les forcer, mais les élèves le font tout le temps.

Dumbledore leur désigna deux fauteuils dodus. Il s'installa derrière son bureau et les regarda par-dessus ses lunettes en demi-lune.

\- Que puis-je faire pour vous ? Ou êtes-vous simplement venus discuter de votre placement avec le Choixpeau ?

Harry observa le chapeau ensommeillé.

\- Je ne pense pas qu'il apprécierait de revenir sur son choix après la Répartition, Monsieur.

Les yeux bleus de Dumbledore pétillèrent.

\- En effet, il ne l'a jamais fait, mais il n'interdit pas d'être consulté. Je surprenais souvent le jeune Sirius Black, ici. Apparemment, il était inquiet à l'idée que le Choixpeau ait pu commettre une terrible erreur en l'envoyant à Gryffondor au lieu de Serpentard, où le reste de sa famille avait été avant lui.

Une voix rauque retentit sur l'étagère : Je ne fais pas d'erreur, il était un Gryffondor. Et je savais les reconnaître chaque fois que j'en voyais un.

\- Sirius Black, le meurtrier recherché ? Celui qui s'est évadé d'Azkaban ? s'étonna Hermione. Il a été placé à Gryffondor ?

\- En effet, confirma doucement Dumbledore. Avec les parents de Harry et votre professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal, le professeur Lupin.

Harry se rappela le visage maigre qui l'avait hanté lorsqu'il l'avait vu dans les avis de recherche. Sirius Black, un Gryffondor ?

\- Comment cela est-il possible, Monsieur ? demanda Harry.

Dumbledore secoua lentement la tête.

\- Je ne suis pas sûr, Harry. Parfois, je me dis qu'il doit y avoir eu une erreur, que Sirius doit avoir élaboré un coup-monté, d'une certaine façon. Mais tu n'es pas venu ici pour discuter de Sirius Black, n'est-ce pas, Harry ?

\- Non monsieur. Harry hésita un peu. Puis il regarda Dumbledore droit dans les yeux. Nous sommes venus ici pour discuter de Sally-Anne Perks, professeur.

Le directeur se figea, subitement. Le visage vidé de toute couleur, ses yeux bleus s'élargirent comme s'il était en état de choc.

\- Professeur ? l'appela Hermione en posant une main sur son bras, et il se ressaisit.

\- Euh... oui. Dumbledore leur sourit mais au prix d'un gros effort. Sally-Anne Perks... Puis-je vous demander comment vous êtes arrivés à ce nom ?

\- Elle a été répartie juste avant moi, professeur, répondit Harry. Elle a été placée à Poufsouffle peu avant que je sois envoyé à Gryffondor.

Était-ce son imagination, ou la voix de Dumbledore tremblait réellement lorsqu'il demanda :

\- Et comment sais-tu cela, Harry ?

-Je le sais parce que j'étais _là,_ Monsieur. Tout comme vous. Je me souviens de son admission à Poufsouffle.

\- Tu te souviens d'elle ? s'étonna Dumbledore, une note d'incrédulité dans la voix. Il se tourna vers Hermione. Qu'en pensez-vous, Miss Granger ? Vous aussi vous vous rappelez cette jeune fille ?

\- Non Monsieur.

\- Eh bien, il semble que tu dois te tromper, Harry.

Harry ne pouvait pas en croire ses oreilles.

\- Je ne me trompe pas, professeur, et vous le savez. Sally-Anne Perks a passé sept jours à Poudlard avant de disparaître, tout comme l'autre fille.

\- L'autre fille ? Quelle autre fille ?

Harry pouvait sentir sa colère monter.

\- La jeune fille qui a été envoyée à Poufsouffle en 1896, quand vous étiez dans votre cinquième année. L'autre fille qui a disparu de Poudlard au bout d'une semaine.

Le visage de Dumbledore blêmit.

\- Harry, comment le sais-tu ? Non, c'est impossible, tu _ne peux pas_ le savoir...

Harry se pencha en avant.

\- S'il vous plaît, dites-moi ce qui leur est arrivé, professeur ! Qu'est-ce qui est arrivé à Sally-Anne et l'autre fille ?

Dumbledore soupira et secoua la tête.

\- S'il vous plaît... Harry, Hermione. Je ne sais pas comment vous vous êtes procuré cette information, mais je dois vous prier de partir et me laisser seul. Ne me demandez plus rien au sujet de Sally-Anne Perks ou de... l'autre fille. Je dois vous demander de faire confiance en mon jugement dans cette affaire. Certaines choses doivent être oubliées.

 _Certaines choses doivent être oubliées_ ? L'image du pâle visage de Sally-Anne revint à la mémoire de Harry. S'il devait l'oublier aussi, elle disparaîtrait complètement, comme si elle n'avait jamais existé...

\- Non, professeur. Elle ne mérite pas d'être oubliée.

\- Oh, Harry, soupira Dumbledore. Tu es un vrai Gryffondor, toujours soucieux de sauver une victime innocente mais dans ce cas c'est différent. Sally-Anne n'a pas été victime d'un abominable crime, elle n'a pas été enlevée par Lord Voldemort. S'il te plaît crois-moi, Harry. Je ne suis pas en mesure de vous en dire plus, mais fais-moi confiance quand je te dis que Sally-Anne a disparu de Poudlard parce qu'elle n'aurait jamais dû y être. Sa présence ici n'était qu'une regrettable erreur.

Hermione ouvrit la bouche pour parler, mais Dumbledore l'arrêta d'un geste de la main.

\- Non, Miss Granger, pas d'autres questions. J'ai dit tout ce que j'avais à dire et je vous prie également de ne pas insister. Je vous souhaite un agréable après-midi.

Et il leur montra, poliment mais fermement, la porte.

* * *

On avance encore un peu plus dans les investigations et le chapitre 4 apportera d'autres éléments, bien sûr.

N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez.

Bises à tous !

Volderine


	4. Chapter 4

Les personnages et l'univers si particulier d'Harry Potter appartiennent à J.K Rowling.

* * *

Hello !

Vous m'avez encore gâtée avec de nombreux commentaires pour le chapitre précédent. Je suis vraiment contente que cette histoire vous plaise et je remercie vivement **Alphane, Mayoune, Calista, Guest (anonyme), Orpheana, Eliie Evans, Elodie29, Malicia Malfoy, Shana, Claire-de-plume, Lyriana, Luna Black1, Mélusine, Marion Snape75** et **Sabrina**.

J'aime beaucoup le rôle que l'auteur a donné à Hermione qui est finalement la seule à soutenir Harry dans ses doutes et ses recherches. Dans ce chapitre, elle est vraiment d'un grand secours.

Je vous laisse découvrir la suite…

Bonne lecture !

* * *

 **Chapitre 4**

Une fois sortis du bureau du directeur, Hermione se tourna vers Harry, ses yeux bruns s'élargirent.

\- Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? Dumbledore _sait_ ce qui est arrivé à Sally-Anne et l'autre fille, mais pour une raison quelconque, il ne veut rien nous dire et je me demande pourquoi. Harry, tu ne crois pas que Dumbledore lui-même est en quelque sorte impliqué dans ces disparitions ?

\- Dumbledore ? Harry frissonna. Sûrement pas, Dumbledore n'est qu'un aimable vieillard !

Tout à coup, Harry fut alarmé que ce Poudlard si familier, chaleureux et convivial, puisse se transformer en un monde sinistre et inconnu. Que se passait-il ? Une petite fille avait sombré dans le néant et, au lieu de remuer ciel et terre pour résoudre le mystère, le brillant directeur s'était énervé à la simple mention de son nom. Il n'y avait aucun doute que Dumbledore cachait quelque chose, mais qu'est-ce que c'était ? Harry ne pouvait imaginer le vieux sorcier inoffensif comme un être mauvais ou un assassin. En serait-il capable ? Il secoua la tête et murmura :

\- Je ne sais pas. Il sait quelque chose, c'est certain, mais c'est étrange de le voir aussi désappointé.

Le souvenir de l'expression du directeur le troublait. Dumbledore lui avait semblé n'être qu'un vieillard fragile et sans énergie maintenant qu'il l'avait vu perdre son sang-froid et sa bonne humeur habituelle.

Une pensée frappa soudain Harry.

\- Je ne comprends pas pourquoi il était si décontenancé. Mais je pensais que McGonagall l'avait averti que nous avions posé des questions sur Sally-Anne. J'ai dans l'idée qu'ils connaissent tous les deux le secret mais ils refusent de parler. D'un autre côté, s'ils sont deux à savoir et tentent de nous dissimuler la vérité, elle aurait dû le prévenir pour qu'il puisse être préparé à nos questions.

Hermione hocha la tête.

\- Tu as raison, Harry. C'est étrange. Et voir Dumbledore si déstabilisé par nos questions comme s'il ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'on en pose ! Il s'est décomposé à la mention de Sally-Anne. En fait, il semblait même qu'il était encore plus perturbé d'entendre son nom que McGonagall ne l'a été. Mais si Dumbledore était impliqué d'une façon ou d'une autre, un homme de son intelligence aurait dû prévoir des réponses toutes faites au cas où quelqu'un aurait eu des soupçons. Or, il agit comme s'il tentait _d'oublier_ que ces deux filles n'aient jamais existé.

Elle fronça les sourcils.

\- Quelque chose d'autre me dérange aussi, Harry. Si le Choixpeau avait été ensorcelé il ne pourrait plus se souvenir du nom de la deuxième fille.

\- En effet, reconnut Harry pensivement. Et cela doit nécessiter une magie très puissante. Je ne pense pas qu'un sorcier ordinaire aurait pu ensorceler le Choixpeau. Ce doit être quelqu'un de très puissant, quelqu'un comme Dumbledore... Ou Voldemort...

Hermione frissonna à la mention du nom de Voldemort, mais pour une fois, elle ne dit rien.

\- Tu as raison, Harry. Ensorceler le Choixpeau nécessiterait une magie très avancée, mais ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire. Ce que je ne comprends pas c'est comment le Choixpeau pouvait se souvenir du nom de Sally-Anne. Pourquoi se rappelle t'il un nom si c'est la même personne qui a essayé de dissimuler les disparitions. Ca n'a pas de sens qu'il ne se souvienne pas de la jeune fille qui a disparu il y a quatre-vingt-cinq ans mais bien de l'autre. On aurait dû l'ensorceler pour les deux.

Harry réfléchit.

\- Mais pourquoi ensorceler le chapeau si les deux étudiantes ont été effacées de la mémoire de chacun, ainsi que dans les dossiers scolaires. C'est complètement par hasard si je me souviens d'elle, mais si je ne m'étais rappelé de rien, personne ne serait jamais venu demander quoi que ce soit au chapeau au sujet de Sally-Anne.

\- Peut-être qu'ils voulaient juste être prudents, suggéra Hermione. Mais pourquoi ne pas faire oublier Sally-Anne également. Ca n'a pas de sens. A moins que... !

\- A moins que quoi ?

Hermione resta silencieuse un moment, faisant tournoyer une mèche de ses cheveux emmêlés, tandis qu'elle réfléchissait.

\- A moins qu'il y ait une autre raison pour vouloir ensorceler le Choixpeau. Si personne ne s'attendait à ce que quelqu'un pose des questions au sujet de la jeune fille qui a disparu en 1896, peut-être que son nom a été retiré de la mémoire du chapeau pour une autre raison.

\- Et quel genre de raison ?

\- Peut-être que le premier nom _devait_ être effacé avant que le Choixpeau ne répartisse Sally-Anne.

Harry la regarda, perplexe.

\- Pourquoi le Choixpeau avait besoin d'oublier le premier nom ? ...Oh... ! Une étrange déduction commença à germer dans son esprit. Non, c'est impossible ! Il l'avait déjà fait !

Il croisa le regard d'Hermione et elle hocha la tête.

\- Le Choixpeau ne pouvait pas placer Sally-Anne à moins qu'il se souvienne qu'il l'avait déjà répartie quatre-vingt-cinq ans auparavant. Peut-être que l'un des deux noms devait être supprimé parce qu'ils étaient les mêmes.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Alors qu'ils rejoignaient la tour de Gryffondor, ils croisèrent le professeur McGonagall. Harry sentit son cœur battre dans sa poitrine. Devait-il lui poser la question qui trottait dans sa tête ? L'enseignante les salua chaleureusement et était sur le point de poursuivre son chemin quand Harry se lança :

\- Professeur McGonagall, pourquoi n'avez-vous pas averti le professeur Dumbledore que nous tentions d'en savoir plus au sujet de Sally-Anne Perks, lorsque nous avons mentionné son nom. Il avait l'air d'avoir vu un fantôme !

\- Harry ! s'exclama Hermione, outrée du ton téméraire et maladroit employé par son ami.

Mais il ne s'en soucia pas. Il s'attendait à un regard glacial et un sermon de la part de l'enseignante, mais elle les observa d'un air pensif.

\- Eh bien maintenant il le sait, dit-elle calmement en les regardant par-dessus ses lunettes.

Y avait-il une lueur étrange dans son regard ? C'était difficile à dire dans le couloir sombre.

\- Monsieur Potter et Miss Granger, quand vous m'avez demandé s'il y avait une étudiante du nom de Sally-Anne Perks, je vous ai dit qu'aucune élève de ce nom n'avait été admise à Poudlard. Je vous ai dit la vérité. En effet, je ne me serais jamais permise de mentir à un étudiant, ou à quelqu'un d'autre sur un tel sujet. En vous disant la vérité et en vous montrant les dossiers scolaires qui prouvent qu'il n'y a aucune trace d'une Mlle Perks dans ce collège, j'ai pleinement rempli le rôle qui m'est dévolu. Alerter le directeur que deux élèves curieux ne sont pas satisfaits de ma réponse serait aller au-delà de mon devoir. Le directeur est un homme occupé et il serait absurde de m'amuser à relater chaque conversation que j'ai avec mes élèves au professeur Dumbledore. Il n'y a jamais eu de Sally-Anne Perks. Sur ce point, je vous ai dit la vérité. Si vous choisissez d'occuper votre temps libre à avoir des conversations avec le directeur, le Choixpeau, les portraits, ou les fantômes de Poudlard où d'ailleurs, je ne peux pas vous empêcher de le faire. Tant que cela ne perturbe pas votre travail scolaire, bien sûr.

Son regard intense s'attarda sur Hermione un instant. Il sembla à Harry qu'elle changeait de sujet un peu trop brusquement, lorsqu'elle reprit :

\- Vous vous êtes imposé une lourde charge de travail cette année, Miss Granger. J'espère que cela ne vous épuise pas.

Hermione secoua la tête.

\- Oh, non, professeur, j'ai été ravie de constater que j'avais largement assez de temps dans mon emploi du temps pour tout ce que je voulais apprendre, affirma t'elle en souriant.

McGonagall lui rendit son sourire mais Harry avait l'étrange sentiment qu'il manquait quelque chose.

\- Très bien, Miss Granger. Je suis heureuse d'apprendre que vous prenez vos études au sérieux. Très peu d'étudiants aujourd'hui s'intéressent aux branches les plus complexes des arcanes de la magie. Ce serait une honte si certains de nos ancêtres parmi les plus connus venaient à tomber dans l'oubli simplement parce que les étudiants ne veulent plus travailler avec assiduité. Certaines choses ne doivent pas être oubliées. Elle s'empressa d'ajouter : Je parle bien sûr de quelques-uns des sujets les plus avancés de l'arithmancie, comme l'isopséphie et la theomatics (ndt : j'ai traduis le premier, mais je laisse comme ça pour le deuxième mot. Il s'agit d'une forme de numérologie biblique et je n'ai pas vraiment trouvé l'équivalent en français sur Internet). Très bien, alors. Vous pouvez y aller.

Elle hocha la tête et se tourna pour partir, mais ajouta par-dessus son épaule :

\- Je ne doute pas, Miss Granger, que la _gestion du temps_ que vous employez ce semestre vous servira également dans bien d'autres domaines. Souvenez-vous de ne pas aller au-delà de ce que je vous ai suggéré... !

Harry la regarda s'éloigner, perplexe, alors qu'elle disparaissait dans le couloir.

\- Que veut-elle dire ?

Hermione déboutonna le haut de son chemisier. Elle semblait porter une sorte de bijoux autour du cou, caché sous ses vêtements. Harry avait vaguement remarqué qu'elle avait depuis peu chaîne à son cou, mais n'y avait plus repensé. A présent, il remarqua que le pendentif qu'elle sortait était plutôt hors du commun. C'était un petit instrument en or délicat fait de cercles enchevêtrés avec complexité.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

Hermione sourit.

\- C'est un Retourneur de Temps, Harry. Il permet de se déplacer dans le temps. McGonagall me l'a donné au début de l'année parce qu'elle savait que je voulais prendre plusieurs options dont les classes se déroulent en même temps. Je devais promettre de garder le secret. Très peu de gens savent que les Retourneurs de Temps existent, tu sais. Est-ce que tu imagines le chaos qui résulterait si des sorciers commençaient à voyager à travers les époques et changer des événements qui ont déjà eu lieu ? Et si un tel objet tombait entre de mauvaises mains ? McGonagall a eu celui-ci lorsqu'elle qu'elle était enfant et elle me fait confiance. Elle savait que je ne l'utiliserais que pour remonter de quelques heures et pouvoir assister à plusieurs cours, tout comme elle avait l'habitude de le faire.

\- Tu peux voyager dans le temps ?! s'exclama Harry, hypnotisé par l'instrument doré. Mais si c'est possible, pourquoi ne pas changer certaines choses et... arrêter Voldemort, par exemple. Pourquoi ne pas ramener à la vie les gens qu'il a tués ?

\- Oh, Harry. Il y avait la tendresse dans les yeux bruns d'Hermione quand elle le regarda secouant lentement la tête. On ne peut pas s'en servir pour remonter aussi loin, ce serait beaucoup trop dangereux. Le temps lui-même se mettrait à dérailler. On peut seulement avancer de quelques heures à la fois. C'est tout, rien de plus. Sinon tu pourrais perdre l'esprit.

\- Je vois, se résigna Harry en déglutissant. Pendant un moment, il avait presque imaginé qu'il était possible de faire revivre ses parents.

\- Et je crains que nous ne puissions même pas remonter à notre propre Répartition, annonça doucement Hermione. Et donc, pas non plus au placement de Sally-Anne. Mais peut-être que nous pouvons utiliser le Retourneur de Temps d'une autre manière.

\- Par quel moyen ?

\- Je ne sais pas encore. Je l'ai très peu utilisé mais il doit y avoir une façon de s'en servir _différemment_. Je me demande s'il est possible de le relier aux dossiers scolaires de Poudlard et de voir à quoi ils ressemblaient à une date antérieure.

Ils arrivèrent à l'entrée de la salle commune de Gryffondor et Hermione glissa le Retourneur de Temps sous son chemisier. Alors qu'ils entraient dans la pièce, ils constatèrent que Ron attendait, son visage avenant en temps normal était rouge de colère.

\- Enfin de retour. Qu'est-ce que vous faisiez ? commença t'il d'une voix inégale. C'est drôle, n'est-ce pas Harry, comme tu peux te rappeler d'une fille qui n'a jamais existé mais que tu oublies les entraînements de Quidditch avec ton meilleur ami.

Oh oh. Harry se souvint maintenant. Il avait promis à Ron une séance d'entraînement dans l'après-midi.

\- Je suis tellement désolé ! s'excusa t-il.

\- Oublie. Ron se détourna de lui.

\- Mais ce n'est pas de sa faute, nous devions voir Dumbledore, tenta Hermione pour venir en aide à Harry.

\- Dumbledore ? Pour quoi faire ?

Harry pensa qu'il valait mieux ne pas l'informer qu'ils étaient allés poser des questions au directeur au sujet de Sally-Anne. Au lieu de cela, il mentit :

\- J'avais quelques questions sur le fonctionnement du Choixpeau magique.

\- Ah, fit Ron en le dévisageant un instant.

Puis, au grand soulagement de Harry, il sourit.

\- Tu te demandes toujours pourquoi il ne t'a pas envoyé à Serpentard, hein ? Et je suppose qu'Hermione se demande encore pourquoi elle n'a pas fini à Serdaigle ?

\- Ouais, répondit Harry en attrapant Ron par le bras. Allez, il fait encore assez jour dehors pour nous entraîner quelques minutes.

A son grand soulagement, Ron accepta docilement et ils s'en allèrent ensemble. Hermione resta dans la salle commune. Harry vit qu'elle jouait avec la chaîne d'or autour de son cou, et il savait qu'elle détenait le moyen de revivre de nombreuses minutes pour mener son enquête de détective durant la demi-heure qui restait avant le dîner.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Harry n'eut pas l'occasion de reparler à Hermione ce soir-là. Mais elle avait dû être très occupée car, lorsqu'il était allé se coucher, il avait trouvé un rouleau de parchemin sous son oreiller. C'était un compte-rendu du précieux Dobby qui avait fait son rapport à Hermione.

En le lisant attentivement, Harry prit conscience de l'énorme avancée qu'elle avait accomplie depuis la dernière fois qu'ils s'étaient vus. Elle n'avait pas encore trouvé le moyen de créer un lien magique entre le Retourneur de Temps et le registre de l'école, mais elle y travaillait. Elle avait, avec l'aide de Dobby, revérifié tous les dossiers scolaires et ceux concernant les repas. Il n'y avait aucune indication mentionnant d'autres disparitions que celles des deux filles de Poufsouffle. Elle avait également examiné attentivement les dossiers pour savoir s'il y avait quelqu'un d'autre portant le nom de « Perks », en plus de Sally-Anne.

 _Comme tu le sais, avait-elle écrit. Les capacités magiques sont souvent héréditaires, si bien que les élèves de Poudlard ont fréquemment des frères et sœurs ou des parents qui y ont aussi fait leurs études. Mais dans le cas de Sally-Anne, je n'ai rien trouvé. Personne d'autre portant le nom de « Perks » n'est jamais venu au collège. Peut-être que ça signifie qu'elle était la seule de sa famille à être une sorcière, ou qu'elle était une sang-mêlée. Comme nous ne connaissons pas le nom de jeune fille de sa mère, nous ne pouvons pas savoir si elle est jamais allée à Poudlard. Il se pourrait même que Sally-Anne ait été adoptée, et que Perks soit le nom de ses parents adoptifs. Mais si Sally-Anne était née-moldue, nous devrions être en mesure de trouver une trace de son existence en dehors école._

 _J'ai envoyé un hibou à mes parents. Je sais qu'ils vont à Londres ce week-end pour voir une pièce de théâtre, et je leur ai demandé d'aller à Somerset House chercher quelque chose pour moi. Je leur ai dit que c'était pour un projet scolaire, donc je sais qu'ils ne refuseront pas. Si Sally-Anne Perks a été placée à Poufsouffle à onze ans, elle doit être née vers 1980. Peut-être que mes parents peuvent trouver la déclaration de sa naissance dans les archives moldues. Juste au cas où, j'ai leur ai également demandé de vérifier si quelqu'un portant le même nom est né vers 1885._

Harry sourit. Hermione avait toujours été d'une efficacité incroyable mais, munie d'un Retourneur de Temps, elle était redoutable.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Cette nuit-là, il rêva de Sally-Anne. Dans son rêve, il était à Somerset House cherchant son chemin sur le trajet sinueux des archives, descendant un escalier d'or qui se mit à tourner à la manière d'un Retourneur de Temps. Il trouva une section déserte qui contenait des étagères chargées de livres anciens, recouverts d'une fine couche de poussière. Il tira un volume sur l'étagère, l'ouvrit, et Sally-Anne se leva de ses pages, pâle et fantomatique. Elle l'observa un instant, d'un regard étrange et suppliant au plus profond de ses yeux bleus, avant qu'elle ne se dissolve dans la lumière.

* * *

Dans le chapitre 5, petite virée à Pré-au-Lard, et aide de nombreux personnages pour Harry et Hermione (c'est l'un de mes préférés !).

Votre avis est toujours le bienvenu… !

Bises à tous

Volderine


	5. Chapter 5

Les personnages et l'univers si particulier d'Harry Potter appartiennent à J.K Rowling.

* * *

Hello !

Vous êtes toujours aussi nombreux(ses) à suivre cette histoire et je remercie vivement **Marion Snape75, Shana, Lyriana, Orpheana, Calista, DetectiveRan008, Sabrina, Lunastic, Malicia Malfoy, Mélusine, Lyanna Erren, Mayoune,** et **Elodie29** d'avoir pris le temps de laisser un commentaire.

J'ajoute une petite précision suite à la review de **Lyanna Erren** qui m'a fait des suggestions pour traduire le therme « theomatics » en anglais dans le texte original et dont j'avais du mal à trouver la signification. Du coup, j'ai repris mes recherches. En fait, c'est tout bête : il s'agit d'attribuer un nombre à chaque lettre et ce, quel que soit l'alphabet utilisé. Il suffisait que je fasse un tour sur les sites en anglais pour avoir l'explication au lieu de me cantonner aux français sur lesquels je n'avais rien trouvé de concluant. En gros, c'est un peu l'équivalent des « mots codés » qu'on trouve tout bêtement dans n'importe quel bouquin de jeux (pfff !).

Voilà, maintenant qu'on est tous un peu moins bêtes, je vous laisse découvrir la suite…

Bonne lecture !

* * *

 **Chapitre 5**

\- Je suis vraiment désolée, Monsieur Potter, s'excusa le professeur McGonagall. Bien que je le souhaiterais réellement, je ne peux pas vous permettre de rejoindre vos amis à Pré-au-Lard sans un formulaire d'autorisation signé. ...Non, s'il vous plaît inutile d'insister, ma décision est irrévocable.

Tant pis. Harry ne s'était pas vraiment attendu à ce qu'elle fléchisse, mais il était quand même déçu. Il se détourna rapidement de l'enseignante pour ne pas lui laisser voir sa déception. Mais elle le rappela, soudain.

\- Monsieur Potter ? Je comprends qu'il soit difficile pour vous d'être coincé ici au château toute la journée avec seulement quelques fantômes et des portraits pour toute compagnie, mais oserais-je suggérer que vous pourriez occuper votre temps de façon productive s'il vous venait certaines idées ? dit-elle en souriant avant d'aller superviser le départ des autres élèves pour le village magique.

 _Les fantômes et les portraits..._

Tout à coup, Harry se sentit gonflé d'excitation alors qu'il faisait signe à ses amis sur le point de partir. Oui, c'était le moment idéal pour découvrir ce dont les fantômes et les portraits se souvenaient. Peut-être qu'il ne regrettait pas tant que ça la visite à Pré-au-Lard, finalement. Il y avait sûrement plus à découvrir ici à Poudlard, avec l'aide des fantômes.

Dès que tout le monde fut hors de vue, il se mit à arpenter les couloirs anciens à la recherche de fantômes. Le premier qu'il trouva fut le Moine Gras, une forme chatoyante dodue planant près de l'entrée de la salle commune des Poufsouffle.

Le moine jovial s'écarta poliment pour lui permettre d'entrer, mais Harry s'arrêta lui et dit :

\- Excusez-moi, pourrais-je vous parler un moment ?

\- A moi ? s'étonna t'il de surprise. Vous voulez me parler ?

Harry hocha la tête.

\- Oui, s'il vous plaît. Si cela ne vous dérange pas.

\- Oh, ça ne me dérange pas, mon cher enfant. Je serais heureux de discuter avec vous. Je suis simplement surpris car si peu de gens prennent le temps de parler à un fantôme.

Harry distingua l'esquisse d'un sourire évanescent sur le visage gris-blanc du moine. Il paraissait si inconsistant, si étrangement éphémère, comme un rêve. Ou comme le souvenir qu'il avait de Sally-Anne...

\- Pourriez-vous me dire ce qu'est un fantôme exactement ? se lança Harry.

\- Hmm. Le visage translucide fut pensif. Pourquoi voulez-vous en savoir plus sur les fantômes, je me le demande ?

\- Je... Je veux juste savoir si un fantôme est encore une personne ?

Le moine secoua la tête.

\- Non, pas exactement. Un fantôme est une _mémoire_ , un souvenir persistant. J'erre encore dans ces salles comme un spectre parce que mon âme s'en est allée, mais mon cœur refuse de la laisser partir. Mes souvenirs me rattachent à cet endroit, mais ma volonté est toute autre.

Harry fixa la forme brumeuse du fantôme.

\- Mais vous êtes un moine, non ? Un homme de religion ? Pourquoi voudriez-vous vous attarder ici plutôt que de passer à une sorte de vie après la mort ?

Le frère soupira doucement.

\- Je suis un homme de religion, oui, mais encore un homme. Quand j'étais étudiant ici, il y a plusieurs siècles, je suis tombé amoureux d'une fille qui se promenait souvent dans ces salles où je réside aujourd'hui. Il y a longtemps, avant que Beauxbâtons soit construite, les jeunes sorcières et sorciers français les utilisaient pour venir à Poudlard et en apprendre davantage sur la magie. Parmi les étudiants français il y avait une fille dénommée Pernelle. C'était la créature la plus envoûtante que j'ai jamais vue. Parfois, je pense encore la voir dans les couloirs, ses cheveux roux brillant dans la lumière des torches. Mais elle en aimait un autre, un garçon français appelé Nicolas Flamel.

\- Oh ! Vous étiez amoureux de _Pernelle Flamel_ ?

\- Je l'étais et je le suis toujours..., murmura le moine. Le jour où elle a épousé Nicolas est celui où je suis devenu moine. J'ai trouvé beaucoup de réconfort dans la religion et j'ai passé le reste de mes jours dans la prière et dans le service des pauvres. Mais je n'arrivais pas à oublier Pernelle, et ensuite je suis mort. Je me suis retrouvé en apesanteur ici, à l'endroit exact où elle venait autrefois. Je me souviens encore de ses yeux d'un vert lumineux, et ce souvenir, Dieu me vienne en aide, est encore plus doux pour moi que la promesse de l'éternité.

Aussitôt, Harry tendit la main pour réconforter le moine. Mais il n'y avait pas de bras à toucher, juste une sensation de froid insaisissable.

\- A quoi pensez-vous, mon enfant ? demanda doucement le moine. Y a t'il un souvenir particulier qui vous hante ?

\- Peut-être. Mais je ne sais pas si la fille dont je me souviens est un fantôme ou une personne vivante. Dites-moi, vous vous rappelez d'une élève qui a été envoyée dans votre maison il y a deux ans ? Son nom était Sally-Anne Perks, et elle semble avoir disparu.

Il retint son souffle en contemplant la forme inconsistante du moine. Il s'attendait à ce que le fantôme lui dise qu'elle était le fruit de son imagination, mais ce fut inespéré lorsqu'il hocha la tête.

\- Bien sûr, que je me souviens de Sally-Anne. La petite fille plutôt pâle, souvent en compagnie de Susan Bones avant qu'elle ne parte.

Harry sentit augmenter son rythme cardiaque.

\- Vous souvenez-vous quand elle a quitté Poudlard et pourquoi ?

Le moine réfléchit un instant.

\- Je me souviens _quand_ , mais je ne pense pas en connaître la _raison._ Elle n'a été là que pendant une semaine. Je ne sais pas pourquoi elle est partie, j'ai juste pensé qu'elle était rentrée chez elle. Elle semblait si triste. Je me souviens que même Susan, qui est toujours de bonne humeur, n'a pas réussi à lui remonter le moral. Elle avait peut-être le mal du pays. Je revois encore Sally-Anne marchant dans les couloirs la nuit à plusieurs reprises. Je ne sais pas où elle allait. J'ai supposé à l'époque qu'elle devait avoir du mal à s'adapter et allait parler à l'un des enseignants, comme le professeur Chourave ou le directeur. Je me souviens avoir demandé aux autres fantômes s'ils savaient ce qu'elle était devenue, mais aucun d'entre-eux n'a su pourquoi elle avait quitté l'école.

\- Avez-vous remarqué quelque chose d'inhabituel à son sujet ? Etait-elle simplement une enfant ordinaire ? Ou était-elle une sorte de fantôme ?

\- Un fantôme ? répéta t'il avec surprise. Non, elle n'était certainement pas un fantôme. Mais maintenant que vous le dites, je ne pense pas qu'elle était une enfant ordinaire non plus. Il y avait quelque chose en elle...

\- S'il vous plaît aidez-moi, insista Harry. Elle a disparu, vous voyez, et personne ne s'en souvient plus, sauf moi. Il n'y a aucune trace d'elle dans les dossiers scolaires et les enseignants prétendent qu'elle n'a jamais existé. Mais je me souviens d'elle et je dois savoir ce qui lui est arrivé.

Le moine se tut un moment. Puis il dit doucement :

\- Je ne sais pas qui ou ce qu'elle était, mais je vais faire tout mon possible pour vous aider, Monsieur Potter. Je suis touché par votre préoccupation pour quelqu'un qui n'est qu'un simple souvenir, quelqu'un comme moi...

\- Mais elle n'était pas un fantôme quand elle était ici. Vous avez bien dit qu'elle n'en était pas un ? Elle ressemblait à une fille ordinaire mais vous pensez qu'elle n'était pas vraiment _humaine_ non plus ?

Le moine secoua la tête, perplexe.

\- Elle était une petite fille et non un fantôme ou un spectre, de cela je suis certain. Mais quelque chose en elle la distinguait des autres enfants. Je pensais à l'époque que c'était sa tristesse. Il y avait comme un _vide_ en elle, quelque chose de pas tout à fait _présent_.

\- Vous êtes sûr ? Harry déglutit. Etes-vous certain qu'elle était humaine ? Aurait-elle pu être une sorte de _créature_ qui aurait magiquement pris une forme humaine ?

\- Non, je ne pense pas, nia le fantôme d'un air pensif. Non, elle était humaine. Elle se _sentait_ humaine, et je ne pense pas que le Choixpeau aurait pu répartir quelqu'un qui n'était pas un sorcier humain. Mais quelque chose à son sujet semblait... _éphémère_. Comme si elle avait déjà commencé à disparaître. Et maintenant, il me revient autre chose la concernant. Quelque chose qui me harcelait à l'époque : elle était familière pour moi. Elle me rappelait quelqu'un que j'avais déjà vu dans le passé, mais je ne me souviens pas qui.

\- Une autre élève de Poudlard ? Qui aurait vécu une centaine d'années auparavant ?

\- Peut-être. Le moine secoua lentement la tête. Je hante ces salles depuis six cents ans. J'ai vu des milliers d'étudiants aller et venir. Quelques-uns ont marqué ma mémoire, et vous ferez sans aucun doute partie de ceux-là. Mais la plupart d'entre-eux ne sont plus que des souvenirs lointains aujourd'hui, trop flous pour être différenciés. Oui, j'ai vu quelqu'un à une certaine époque qui ressemblait beaucoup à Sally-Anne. Un de ses lointains ancêtres, peut-être. Vous savez, quand vous vivez depuis si longtemps, les gens commencent à se brouiller. Je ris parfois des bêtises les jumeaux Weasley et de leurs escapades, mais quand je pense à leurs facéties, je me surprends à me souvenir de celles qui ont été perpétrées avant eux, par leurs oncles, Fabian et Gideon.

Il soupira.

\- Mais il y a, comme vous le savez, de nombreux fantômes dans ce château. D'autres que moi se souviennent peut-être de Sally-Anne plus clairement. Il est rare que nous nous impliquions dans de la vie du collège, mais peut-être qu'il le faudrait, à présent. Car même si Sally-Anne n'est pas l'une d'entre-nous, sa disparition fait d'elle une âme sœur. Je vais convoquer les fantômes de ce château et nous allons réunir un Conseil Fantomatique. Rendez-vous au sommet de la tour d'astronomie ce soir, à minuit.

Harry acquiesça, soulagé de ne plus être seul à se rappeler de Sally-Anne. D'une certaine manière, elle devenait encore plus importante maintenant qu'il savait que d'autres que lui s'en souvenaient aussi. Même si les _autres_ n'étaient qu'un vieux chapeau et un fantôme.

Il se demanda pourquoi personne n'avait tenté d'effacer la mémoire du moine. Peut-être que les souvenirs des spectres ne pouvaient pas être modifiés parce qu'ils étaient eux-mêmes des _souvenirs_?

Mais qu'en est-il alors des portraits ? Il y en avait des centaines sur les murs de Poudlard, dont les sujets pouvaient se déplacer, se parler et observer. Un portrait pouvait-il se souvenir ? Ils devraient, décida Harry, puisque la Grosse Dame se rappelait des mots de passe qui donnaient accès à la tour de Gryffondor.

Mais un portrait était différent d'un fantôme. Un fantôme était le souvenir de quelqu'un qui avait vécu autrefois. Mais un portrait...

Alors qu'il se dirigeait vers la tour de Gryffondor, il se demanda pourquoi, après l'avoir franchi tant de fois, il n'avait jamais pris le temps de s'arrêter près du portrait de la Grosse Dame pour lui demander qui elle était _._ Il y avait bien des cadres qui parlaient dans le bureau de Dumbledore, mais c'était des représentations de gens réels, les anciens directeurs depuis des siècles. Les portraits semblaient se souvenir des personnes qu'ils étaient, ils se rappelaient les fonctions qu'ils y exerçaient. Mais ce n'était pas de vrais personnages, bien sûr, juste la capture de l'image de ce qu'ils représentaient à l'époque.

Il s'arrêta devant le portrait de la Grosse Dame et la regarda comme s'il la voyait pour la première fois. Son visage et ses boucles brunes devenaient tellement familiers à présent ! Mais il remarqua aussi que le rose de sa robe était fané et qu'elle était démodée. Etait-ce le portrait de quelqu'un qui avait vécu autrefois, ou était-elle le fruit de l'imagination de quelque peintre inconnu ?

\- Le mot de passe ? demanda t'elle avec humeur. ...Pourquoi restez-vous planté là, bouche bée devant moi ? Vous vous en souveniez ce matin, pour l'amour du ciel !

\- Oh, je n'ai pas l'intention d'entrer, dit Harry à la hâte. Je me demandais si je pouvais vous poser quelques questions.

\- A moi ? s'étonna t'elle, suspicieusement. Et que puis-je faire pour vous ?

\- Je... Je me demandais à votre sujet... Enfin je veux dire, je vous vois tous les jours mais je ne sais pas qui vous êtes. Représentez-vous le portrait d'une personne ayant réellement existé ? Comment votre portrait s'est-il retrouvé accroché ici, à l'entrée de la tour de Gryffondor ? Avez-vous vous-même été dans cette maison ?

\- Bien, bien, bien. Le portrait rit doucement. Vous savez, Monsieur Potter, vous êtes la première personne à me poser cette question depuis mille ans que je suis ici.

- _Mille ans ?!_ Mais alors vous êtes là depuis le début ?

\- En effet, Monsieur Potter. Je ne fais pas mon âge, n'est-ce pas ? minauda t-elle en arrangeant quelques boucles. Cela dit, oserais-je avouer que mon cadre a été remplacé ? L'original était terriblement ordinaire et j'en voulais un plus moderne, semblable à ceux qu'ont certains autres tableaux.

Harry s'attarda sur le cadre doré de style baroque, peu convaincu. Il devait avoir réussi à masquer ses impressions car elle gazouilla :

\- Oui, il est beau, n'est-ce pas ?

Harry sourit légèrement.

\- Est-ce que ce sont les fondateurs qui ont placé votre portrait ici ? A l'époque où le château a été construit ?

La Grosse Dame lui adressa un regard complice et reprit plus bas :

\- Et oui, en effet, mais j'ai toujours préféré conserver l'anonymat auprès des étudiants. On n'aime pas se vanter de ses liens familiaux mais vous semblez être un jeune homme sensible et intelligent, ce qui est rare, donc ça ne me dérange pas de me confier à vous sur qui je suis réellement.

Elle épia les alentours, comme pour s'assurer que personne n'était à portée de voix.

\- Je suis sa mère !

\- Sa mère ? La mère de qui ? demanda Harry, confus.

Le portrait soupira légèrement, comme si elle estimait avoir surestimé son intelligence.

\- La mère de Godric Gryffondor, bien sûr ! Quand il construit la tour, il a décidé de faire en sorte que, quiconque n'appartenant pas à sa maison ne puisse entrer. Il a donc protégé l'accès par un mot de passe, mais au lieu de choisir un sortilège, ce cher garçon a préféré l'orner du portrait de sa mère bien-aimée. Il est lui-même venu ici pour voir le résultat et il en était ravi bien au-delà des mots.

La Grosse Dame fit une pause. Puis elle reprit :

\- Bien sûr, c'était une autre époque et Madame Gryffondor nous a quittés il y a longtemps mais c'est merveilleux de penser que, tant que je suis ici, elle sera toujours présente, même si son nom n'est plus...

Harry la regarda avec curiosité.

\- Vous êtes son âme, alors ?

Le portrait se mit à rire.

\- Son âme ? Oh, vous me surestimez, mon cher. Bien sûr que non je ne le suis pas ! L'âme de la bonne Madame Gryffondor a rejoint depuis longtemps les mystères de l'au-delà. Je suis simplement une _impression_ , sa mémoire si vous préférez, figée sur toile par un peintre médiocre, un jour, il y a mille ans.

\- Mais vous êtes en mesure de parler et d'avoir des souvenirs. Dans le monde moldu, les peintures sont incapables de faire une telle chose.

La Grosse Dame secoua la tête.

\- Vraiment ? Je suppose que les peintres moldus sont bien limités, alors.

\- C'est possible, Madame Gryffondor. ...Puis-je vous demander quelque chose qui s'est produit dans le passé ?

\- Oui, bien sûr, mon garçon. Je présume que cela concerne ce coquin de Serpentard ? Elle soupira. Godric était tellement serviable, cher garçon, mais beaucoup trop confiant.

Harry sourit.

\- Non, ce n'est pas ce que je voulais vous demander. Deux étudiantes ont disparu de Poudlard, du jour au lendemain sans laisser de trace. Personne ne se souvient d'elles, sauf les fantômes et le Choixpeau. Elles ont toutes deux disparu une semaine après avoir été envoyées à Poufsouffle, l'une d'elle il y a deux ans, et l'autre quatre-vingt-cinq ans auparavant. J'aimerais savoir ce qui leur est arrivé.

Le portrait fronça les sourcils.

\- Ah, je ne connais pas les étudiants de cette maison, ils ne viennent jamais ici. Et bien sûr, il n'y a aucun portrait de Poufsouffle à qui vous pourriez demander. D'après ce que je sais, cette idiote d'Helga a choisi de mettre une simple peinture représentant une coupe de fruits à l'entrée de Poufsouffle. Des fruits ! Sa mère a dû pleurer toutes les larmes de son corps quand elle a appris que Godric avait honoré sa mère avec un portrait. Je crois que les Poufsouffle n'ont même pas de mot de passe pour accéder à leur salle commune. Elle renifla. Toutes sortes de canailles peuvent y aller et venir à volonté, apparemment. Je me suis toujours dit qu'Helga était une fille stupide. Dieu sait ce que mon pauvre Godric a bien pu lui trouver... !

Harry cligna des yeux.

\- Vous voulez dire que Godric Gryffondor et Helga Poufsouffle... ?

\- Moins on en dit à de ce sujet, mon cher enfant, mieux ça vaut, déclara la Grosse Dame avec sévérité. Maintenant, revenons à la question des jeunes filles disparues. Il me semble que la solution est assez évidente, non ? Cette sorcière obstinée d'Helga a insisté pour accepter les étudiants de tous horizons dans sa maison. Je pense que c'était juste une question de temps avant que quelqu'un ne démontre enfin qu'ils n'avaient rien à faire à Poudlard. Helga a peut-être forcé le Choixpeau à accepter des élèves selon ses propres critères, si on peut appeler ça des _critères_. Mais tôt ou tard, l'école elle-même se serait opposée à l'admission du genre de canailles qu'elle hébergeait. A mon avis, elle a été trop loin en acceptant des étudiants qui n'avaient rien à faire ici à l'origine, et Poudlard les a rejetés, fait _disparaître_. Elle eut un petit signe de tête satisfait. Oui, je pense que c'est ce qui a dû se passer.

Harry frissonna. Il y a des jours, se dit-il alors qu'il descendait l'escalier. Où Godric Gryffondor lui-même avait raté l'occasion de ne pas commander une belle représentation de coupe de fruits à la place du portrait de sa mère.

Mais les paroles de la Grosse Dame tournoyaient encore dans son esprit. Était-il possible que Poudlard soit, d'une façon ou d'une autre, impliqué dans la mystérieuse disparition de Sally-Anne Perks ?

* * *

Eh oui, ça fini là. La p'tite réunion au sommet de la tour d'astronomie sera pour la prochaine fois.

En attendant, votre avis est toujours le bienvenu… !

Bises à tous

Volderine


	6. Chapter 6

Les personnages et l'univers si particulier d'Harry Potter appartiennent à J.K Rowling.

* * *

Hello !

Vous êtes toujours aussi nombreux(ses) à suivre cette histoire et je remercie vivement **Lyanna Erren** , **Guest** (anonyme), **Luna Black1** , **Elodie29** , **Mayoune** , **Shana** , **17 . Harry** , **DetectiveRan008** , **Melusine** , **Orpheana** , **Lunastic** , **Malicia Malfoy** et **Sabrina**.

Et vous présente toutes mes excuses pour ne rien avoir publié le week-end dernier (personne n'a bronché, alors si ça se trouve personne n'a rien vu ! xd). Malgré un mois de décembre assez chargé, je ne le referai plus, c'est promis !

Bonne lecture…

* * *

 **Chapitre 6**

Il lui restait encore du temps avant que les autres élèves ne reviennent de Pré-au-Lard. Oserait-il se faufiler dans le bureau de Dumbledore pour interroger les portraits des anciens directeurs ? Ils pourraient savoir quelque chose, peut-être même que le Choixpeau avait été ensorcelé en leur présence. Mais quand Harry approcha de la gargouille, il entendit des pas et des voix à l'intérieur, et il recula précipitamment. Apparemment, le directeur était dans son bureau, discutant avec un visiteur. Harry perçut la voix du professeur McGonagall, curieusement stridente, comme en signe de protestation.

Harry sentit ses pensées se bousculer dans sa tête. Son esprit rationnel ne trouvait aucune réponse aux questions qui le hantaient, il commença même à douter que les fragments de souvenirs qu'il avait de Sally-Anne ne se soient jamais révélés être très clairs. Il trouva refuge dans les toilettes de Mimi Geignarde. Après tout, Mimi était aussi un écho du passé, un spectre presque aussi insaisissable que Sally-Anne.

Il trouva Mimi planant vaporeusement dans l'une des cabines.

\- Toi aussi tu viens pleurer ? demanda t'elle avec espoir. Les salles de bain sont l'endroit idéal pour cela, tu sais.

Harry secoua simplement la tête et s'assit à côté d'elle.

\- Peux-tu m'aider sur un point précis, Mimi ?

Sa forme immatérielle flottait à côté de lui.

\- Bien sûr. As-tu perdu quelque chose ?

\- Je suppose que ce serait préférable, soupira Harry. Je me souviens d'une fille mais elle semble s'être volatilisée dans les airs, perdue dans un royaume où les choses n'ont pas de noms. Je ne sais même pas si elle est vraiment réelle...

\- Oh Harry, s'attendrit lentement Mimi. Tu es tombé amoureux d'un fantôme ?

Il y avait une note expectative dans sa voix, et Harry se hâta de répondre :

\- Non, je ne parle pas d'un fantôme, je ne sais pas ce qu'elle est. Une _mémoire_ , peut-être... Dis-moi, Mimi, tu te souviens peut-être d'elle. Elle a été placée à Poufsouffle il y a deux ans, puis elle a disparu. Son nom était Sally-Anne Perks.

L'ombre d'un sourire fantomatique apparut sur le visage triste de Mimi.

\- Sally-Anne... Oui, j'ai connu Sally-Anne. Elle avait l'habitude de venir ici pour discuter.

Harry sentit son cœur battre dans sa poitrine.

\- Elle venait ici pour te parler ? Des questions affluaient soudain dans son esprit. Comment était-elle ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle te disait ? Etait-elle un fantôme ou une fille ? Qu'est-ce qui lui est arrivé ?

Mimi pencha sa tête de côté et réfléchit un moment. Puis elle dit doucement :

\- Elle était comme moi, elle était malheureuse. Voilà pourquoi elle venait ici, je suppose. Lorsque vous hantez une salle de bains, vous pouvez voir plus de larmes que personne ne pourrait jamais l'imaginer. Les gens aiment se cacher pour pleurer et cet endroit offre la discrétion qu'ils recherchent. Au début, elle ne me parlait pas, elle se contentait de rester assise, perdue dans les pensées sombres de sa propre existence. Mais elle m'a remarquée et, après quelques jours, elle a commencé à me parler. Elle ne semblait pas s'intéresser à ma condition de fantôme. Enfin, tu sais... comme pourraient le faire d'autres personnes. Elle venait me parler comme à une amie.

\- Et que disait-elle ? fit Harry dans un murmure.

Mimi soupira.

\- Oh, elle parlait de tout et de rien, et certains sujets n'avaient pas de sens. Ses paroles étaient décousues, au début, comme si elle avait oublié comment parler. Mais elle a évolué et est devenue plus cohérente. Finalement, elle ne comprenait pas ce qu'elle faisait à Poudlard, et ne cessait de le répéter. « _Comment cela peut-il être_ ? », s'étonnait-elle. Elle m'a parlé ensuite de Susan Bones avec qui elle s'était liée d'amitié, une fille de sa classe. Et du professeur Chourave. Pendant un temps, elle semblait très heureuse d'être à Poudlard. Elle disait qu'elle adorait Susan, bien plus qu'Amaryllis. Je ne sais pas qui est _Amaryllis_ , toi si ?

Harry fut incapable de répondre. Selon le Choixpeau, Amaryllis Zeller était l'une des quatre filles placées à Poufsouffle en 1896.

\- Une de ses amies, je suppose, déclara Mimi avec un haussement d'épaules. Comme je le disais, Sally-Anne semblait assez heureuse au début, mais ensuite, cela s'est dégradé. Une tristesse a commencé à grandir en elle, et elle passait de plus en plus de temps dans la salle de bain à pleurer. Et puis un jour, elle a disparu, et elle n'est jamais revenue. Je ne sais pas où elle est passée.

\- Moi non plus, murmura Harry. Oh, Mimi, penses-tu qu'elle était _réelle_ ? Était-elle humaine ?

\- Humaine ? s'étonna Mimi. Oh, ça oui, elle était humaine ! C'était peut-être ça le problème.

\- Comment ça ? Harry regarda l'apparition à ses côtés. Que veux-tu dire ?

\- Elle était humaine, dit-elle calmement. Mais elle ne souhaitait pas l'être.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Ron et Hermione étaient de retour de Pré-au-Lard, leurs poches pleines de bonbons et de bouteilles de Bièraubeurre. Ron semblait avoir retrouvé une certaine joie de vivre et il y avait de la compassion dans son regard lorsqu'il dit à Harry :

\- C'est pas de chance d'avoir été coincé ici toute la journée. Je t'ai rapporté des chocogrenouilles et des fizwizbiz pétillants.

Harry accepta volontiers, plus reconnaissant pour les Bièreaubeurres que pour les confiseries.

\- Qu'as-tu fait, finalement ? demanda Ron, la bouche pleine de nids de cafards.

\- Oh, répondit Harry en souriant. Je bavardé un peu avec Mimi. Je commence à l'apprécier, en fait.

\- Cette peste ? fit Ron sans chercher à être sympathique.

Hermione se leva subitement. Harry se doutait qu'elle était impatiente de connaître le sujet de la conversation qu'il avait eue avec le fantôme. Ron lui lança une autre chocogrenouille.

\- Tu l'as bien mérité, Harry. Je n'arrive pas à imaginer quel genre de discussion tu as pu avoir avec Mimi Geignarde, ajouta t'il en frissonnant.

\- Nous avons parlé de Sally-Anne Perks, avoua Harry avec prudence.

Il souhaitait désespérément pouvoir parler de Sally-Anne avec son ami. Peut-être que Ron serait plus disposé maintenant que Pré-au-Lard et ses merveilleuses boutiques lui avait rendu sa bonne humeur.

\- Qui ? Ah..., se souvint Ron en fronçant les sourcils. Tu penses encore à elle ? Ca devient bizarre. Tu es conscient qu'elle n'a jamais existé, non ? Je sais que tu as vécu beaucoup de choses étranges dans ta vie, et c'est bien normal que tu perçoives les choses différemment, mais sérieusement, tu ne peux pas essayer de te détacher de cette obsession malsaine ? Peut-être que tu devrais demander l'aide d'un médecin de Sainte-Mangouste. Ma mère l'a fait pour Percy quand il faisait une fixation sur nos nains de jardin, il y a quelques années. Ca te ferait du bien d'en voir un.

Ron se tut en voyant l'expression meurtrière sur le visage d'Hermione.

\- Ben quoi, j'essayais juste d'être utile, se défendit-il.

Harry soupira et déchira violemment l'emballage de sa chocogrenouille. La carte à l'intérieur tomba au sol.

\- Qui c'est ? demanda Ron en se pétrifiant, soudain. Son visage devint d'une pâleur inquiétante.

Harry l'observa avec curiosité.

\- Que se passe t'il, Ron ? Tu vas bien ?

\- Tu as _le Seigneur d'Aratta_! s'extasia son ami.

Harry ramassa la carte. Oui, en effet c'était le Seigneur d'Aratta.

\- C'est carte la plus rare de toute la collection, lui apprit Ron d'une voix tremblante. Il y avait des rumeurs sur son existence mais personne ne l'a réellement vue. Et tu la tiens dans ta main... !

Harry regarda le Seigneur d'Aratta qui lui souriait sereinement.

\- Je suppose que je suis chanceux. Est-ce que tu la veux ?

Ron regarda Harry comme s'il avait perdu l'esprit.

\- _Si je la veux_? D'aussi loin que je me souvienne, les gens ont toujours cru que cette carte n'existait pas, que c'était juste un mythe pour vendre plus de chocogrenouilles. Et pourtant, chaque enfant s'obstine à déchirer l'emballage le cœur battant d'excitation, persuadé qu'il découvrira peut-être un jour la carte du Seigneur d'Aratta. Aucun ne l'a jamais eue, mais ils retiennent encore leur respiration en espérant tomber dessus. Quand j'étais petit, j'étais persuadé que je l'aurais, un jour. Puis en grandissant, j'ai compris que les chances étaient quasiment inexistantes. Mais j'ai toujours un espoir chaque fois que j'ouvre un paquet. Il sourit légèrement. Si Dumbledore savait combien de fois j'ai pu le maudire avant même d'arriver à Poudlard ! Je te jure, il me semblait que chaque fois que je déchirais un emballage, il y avait un portrait de ce satané _directeur_ à l'intérieur, au lieu du légendaire Seigneur d'Aratta... !

Harry l'observa un long moment. Puis il se leva et tendit la carte à Ron, sans un mot.

\- Qu'est-ce tu fais ? demanda Ron, la voix tremblante.

\- Je te la donne, Ron, dit doucement Harry. Tu peux avoir le Seigneur d'Aratta si tu le souhaites. Je ne collectionne pas les cartes de chocogrenouilles, de toute façon.

\- Tu ne les collectionnes pas ? Harry, je ne peux pas l'accepter. As-tu une idée de ce que vaut cette carte ?

\- Non. Ecoute Ron, je n'en ai vraiment pas l'utilité. Je voudrais te l'offrir.

Ron regarda la carte, une expression ahurie sur son visage piqueté de taches de rousseur.

\- Oh merci, Harry ! Wahoo, je ne sais pas quoi dire... Un instant après il ajouta. Harry, je suis désolé pour ce que je t'ai dit tout à l'heure, au sujet de cette fille. Peut-être qu'elle a réellement existé. Après tout, le Seigneur d'Aratta existe bien lui, n'est-ce pas ?

Harry sourit.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, Ron.

\- Attends un peu que Fred et George voient ça ! s'exclama Ron encore abasourdi, partant à la recherche d'autres collectionneurs pour exhiber la carte miraculeuse.

Il se doutait, et à juste titre, qu'Hermione était bien peu intéressée par le Seigneur d'Aratta. Dès que Ron fut hors de portée de voix, Hermione sortit une lettre de sa poche.

\- Elle vient de mes parents, annonça t'elle à Harry. Je viens de la recevoir, ils sont allés à Somerset House ce matin.

\- Et ?

Hermione secoua la tête.

\- Rien. Il n'y a aucune trace dans les archives moldues d'une Sally-Anne Perks née en 1980 ou en 1885. Peut-être que Perks n'est pas son vrai nom...

Harry lui relata les conversations qu'il avait eues avec le Moine Gras, la Grosse Dame, et Mimi Geignarde.

\- Je ne sais pas quoi faire de plus, dit-il d'une voix faible. Si Sally-Anne a évoqué Amaryllis, je suppose que ce doit être la même fille qui a été répartie en 1896. Mais comment cela est-il possible ? Aurait-elle pu avoir un Retourneur de Temps ?

Hermione fronça les sourcils.

\- Je ne pense pas que ce soit possible, Harry. Personne ne peut remonter aussi loin dans le temps. Elle doit être quelque chose comme... un _fantôme_.

\- Le Moine Gras et Mimi disent qu'elle n'en était pas un, et elle m'a semblée _humaine_ les rares fois où je l'ai vue.

Hermione était pâle.

\- Eh bien, une autre sorte d'entité, alors. Comme un fantôme mais sans l'être. Peut-être que ceux de Poudlard pourront nous en dire plus, ce soir.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

A minuit, Harry, Hermione et Dobby grimpèrent les escaliers de la tour d'astronomie pour leur rendez-vous avec les ombres du passé. Harry avait brièvement envisagé de demander à Ron de les accompagner, mais Hermione avait refusé.

\- Il a eu sa dose de _surnaturel_ , aujourd'hui, avait-elle argumenté avec froideur.

Le spectacle qui les attendait au sommet de la tour leur coupa le souffle. Environ deux douzaines de formes incorporelles planaient dans la nuit étoilée, figures indistinctes d'une étrangeté envoûtante. Harry reconnut immédiatement Nick-Quasi-Sans-Tête, étrangement vêtu d'un pourpoint chatoyant surmonté d'une fraise enserrant son cou bancal, ainsi que le Baron Sanglant, une figure grotesque et lugubre dont l'apparence blanc nacré était couverte de taches sombres.

Le spectre de la Dame Grise lévitait à côté du baron, sa beauté éthérée paraissait encore plus pâle en comparaison de son voisin. Harry reconnut le sombre aristocrate Sir Patrick Delaney-Podmore, qui semblait prendre un grand plaisir à décoller la tête de son cou flasque, par intermittence. Mimi Geignarde, forme indistincte parmi les fantômes présents, mais l'ombre d'un sourire immatériel apparut sur son visage lorsqu'elle vit Harry. Beaucoup d'autres fantômes qu'il ne connaissait pas étaient venus se réunir sous la voûte étoilée éclairée par la lune, mais il y avait également la petite silhouette fragile du professeur Binns parmi eux.

Harry avait toujours considéré le professeur fantomatique comme n'importe quel autre enseignant, et d'un ennui particulièrement mortel, mais il observa le petit spectre ratatiné du professeur Binns avec une crainte soudaine. Maintenant qu'il le voyait scintiller sous les étoiles, parmi les autres formes incorporelles, il réalisa avec une sorte de malaise que l'apparition de l'enseignant était loin de personnifier l'ennui. Il venait d'un autre monde, le domaine du surnaturel, un royaume fait de mystère et de déraison.

La forme indistincte du Moine Gras flottait devant eux.

\- Bienvenue, regrettés Seigneurs et Dames, commença t'il chaleureusement. Et bienvenue à nos amis du domaine du réel. J'ai convoqué ce Conseil des fantômes parce qu'une question d'importance a été portée à mon attention. Une question de souvenir et d'oubli.

Un frémissement parcourut l'assemblée des fantômes, comme une ondulation sur une eau argentée. Harry pouvait sentir Hermione trembler à ses côtés et sa main se glissa dans la sienne.

\- Dites-nous, Harry Potter, reprit le moine, sa voix étrangement lointaine, comme sortie d'un rêve. A propos de ce dont vous vous souvenez, il semblerait que vous soyez le seul à avoir remarqué cette curieuse absence.

Harry prit une longue inspiration. Pas encore tout à fait certain d'être éveillé ou en train de rêver. Il raconta l'histoire de Sally-Anne à l'ensemble à des fantômes. Hermione, pâle, et Dobby les yeux écarquillés complétèrent les détails qu'il avait omis. Dobby détailla ses «statistiques», et le professeur Binns murmura :

\- Ah, oui en effet. Ce dont nous avions besoin, c'est d'avoir toutes ces informations. Sa voix, pourtant agréable, était sèche comme le froissement d'un parchemin.

Harry sourit et se demanda, tout à coup, si le spectre du professeur Binns était cantonné à Poudlard simplement parce qu'il ne pouvait pas supporter d'être séparé de ses leçons d'histoire.

\- La question, reprit le Moine Gras. Est de savoir comment cette petite fille a pu disparaître aussi soudainement. Sa présence ici a été extrêmement brève, mais malgré ça, elle aurait dû être évoquée. Si les mémoires ont été effacées et les dossiers falsifiés par magie, il semble que quelqu'un ait mis un point d'honneur à faire en sorte que cette petite fille tombe dans l'oubli. Normalement, nous n'interférons pas dans la vie du collège, mais là il s'agit d'une disparition qui nous concerne tous. La mémoire est la seule chose que nous pouvons encore chérir, il serait vraiment horrible si nous-mêmes soyons oubliés de tout le monde. Il observa les formes flottant sous la toiture. Nous ne permettrons pas qu'elle soit oubliée. Mes amis regrettés, qui parmi vous se souviens de Sally-Anne ?

La Dame Grise fut la première à parler.

\- Je crois que je l'ai vu une ou deux fois, marchant avec son amie de Poufsouffle. En principe, je ne l'aurais pas remarquée mais quelque chose à son sujet a capté mon attention. Elle était une nouvelle élève, timide, et pourtant elle était parmi celles qui m'ont paru les plus audacieuses. Susan lui a expliqué comment trouver son chemin à travers le labyrinthe des couloirs et malgré sa timidité, elle parcourait Poudlard avec une confiance tranquille, comme si elle était déjà familiarisée avec le Château.

\- Vous rappelez-vous l'avoir vue avant ? fit Hermione d'une petite voix.

La Dame Grise secoua la tête.

\- Je ne saurais le dire. Tant d'enfants sont passés par ce château. On ne se souvient, après un certain temps, que de ceux qui ont été les plus marquants.

\- Je crains qu'elle était destinée à connaître une mort violente, s'interposa la voix du Baron Sanglant, faisant penser à Harry à un sombre vent d'hiver, et il se sentit frissonner. Peut-être que son meurtrier a ensorcelé les esprits de ceux qui l'ont connue pour faire oublier son existence dans le seul but de dissimuler son crime.

\- Mais si elle a été assassinée, ne serait-elle pas devenue un fantôme ? suggéra Nick-Quasi-Sans-Tête.

\- Ah, grinça faiblement la voix du professeur Binns dans la nuit. Toutes les victimes de meurtre ne deviennent pas des fantômes et tous les fantômes ne sont les victimes d'un meurtre. Par contre, si elle a subi un double crime, comme le suggère le baron, sa mort et sa mémoire hanterait certainement ce château jusqu'à ce que son meurtrier soit traduit en justice.

Le Moine Gras hocha la tête.

\- Je crois que vous avez raison, elle ne peut pas avoir été assassinée mais alors où est-elle ?

\- Je ne me souviens l'avoir eue dans mes cours, déclara le professeur Binns en réajustant ses lunettes spectrales. Et une fois, elle m'a posé une question. Cela arrive très rarement, donc je m'en souviens bien. La plupart du temps, les élèves se contentent de fermer les yeux et écouter en silence. Mais Sally-Anne Perks a posé une question. Maintenant, vous allez me demander : mais que voulait-elle savoir ? C'était quelque chose au sujet de l'histoire de Poudlard, si je me souviens bien. Ah, oui. Elle m'a demandé si les portraits avaient des âmes. Je lui ai assuré qu'ils n'en avaient pas, qu'ils ne sont que la simple représentation d'une personne. Peeves m'a dit une fois qu'une carte magique de l'école, fabriquée par un groupe d'étudiants il y a longtemps, pouvait montrer les noms de tous les résidents du collège avec leur localisation précise dans tout le château. Elle semble avoir été égarée, depuis. Ce qui est probablement la meilleure chose qui pouvait arriver. On peut facilement imaginer qu'une telle carte puisse être utilisée pour accomplir toutes sortes de méfaits et qu'il serait possible de les voir. Je pense que tous les _humains_ devaient apparaître sur cette carte, mais pas les fantômes puisque nos âmes ne sont plus réellement _ici._ Ni les portraits, d'ailleurs, pas plus que les animaux.

\- Les animaux n'ont d' _âmes_ ? murmura Dobby. Pas même Hedwige, la chouette de Monsieur Potter ?

Professeur Binns cligna des yeux vers la créature.

\- Evidemment que les animaux ont une âme mais ils ne peuvent pas apparaître sur la carte puisque leurs véritables noms ne sont pas connus. Les sorciers nomment leurs animaux par caprices, bien sûr, mais les créatures magiques n'héritent pas de ceux de leurs parents à la naissance, ils sont inconnus pour l'homme.

\- Qu'en est-il des elfes de maison, Monsieur ? insista Dobby d'une voix tremblante.

Un sourire immatériel se dessina sur les traits fantomatiques du professeur Binns.

\- Bien sûr, les elfes de maison ont des âmes. J'ose dire que vous pourriez voir des centaines d'elfes de maison sur la carte légendaire de Poudlard.

\- Quoi ? Il y a des elfes de maison à Poudlard ?! s'exclama Hermione.

Dobby se tourna vers elle avec surprise.

\- Oui, Miss. Dobby vous a dit que les repas étaient préparés dans les cuisines par les elfes de maison.

\- Ce sont eux qui font les repas ? Je pensais que la cuisine avait tout simplement une magie qui lui est propre.

Harry constata qu'Hermione était bouleversée.

\- Et bien sûr, il y a des zones de l'école qui ne peuvent pas apparaître sur une carte, continua le professeur Binns. Une pièce particulière peut être incartable pour une raison quelconque, comme la Chambre des Secrets tant redoutée...

\- Qu'en est-il des gens, Monsieur ? demanda Harry. Si une pièce peut être invisible sur la carte, une personne peut-elle être incartable également ?

\- Bien sûr, mon garçon, répondit le Moine Gras à sa place. Vous êtes entouré par des gens incartables à cet instant.

Harry regarda autour de lui les visages éphémères des fantômes.

\- Dites-moi, poursuivit-il. Une personne peut-elle être vivante et incartable à la fois ?

Le moine secoua la tête.

\- Non. Pas même en ayant recours à une cape d'invisibilité puisque vous auriez encore une âme et un nom, voyez-vous, bien que personne ne puisse vous voir.

\- A moins, bien sûr, que vous n'ayez volé son âme et son nom..., observa sombrement le Baron Sanglant.

Harry sentit trembler la main d'Hermione dans la sienne, de même que Dobby à ses côtés. Les spectres chatoyants les cernaient. Pendant un moment, Harry imagina une carte perdue quelque part montrant uniquement trois points au sommet de la tour, entourés de... rien du tout.

* * *

Pas d'indications sur le contenu du prochain chapitre, cette fois. Je ne veux pas en dévoiler trop à chaque fois et préfère vous laisser découvrir la suite (et avoir votre avis, bien sur -_-).

Bises à tous

Volderine


	7. Chapter 7

Les personnages et l'univers si particulier d'Harry Potter appartiennent à J.K Rowling.

* * *

Hello !

J'ai encore reçu une tonne de reviews pour le chapitre précédent ! Un grand merci à **Lyanna Erren, Mayoune, Lyriana, Marion Snpage75, Elodie29, Guest** (anonyme), **17 . Harry, Melusine, Orpheana** , **DetectiveRan008** , **Katie, Calista, Malicia Malfoy, Shana, Alphane, Lunastic et Luna Black1** pour votre générosité.

Je vous laisse découvrir la suite !

Bonne lecture…

* * *

 **Chapitre 7**

\- Perdu dans tes pensées, Harry ?

Harry leva les yeux, hébété, sortant de sa rêverie. Il avait trouvé un endroit isolé sous un saule blanc sur les terres de Poudlard où il pouvait s'asseoir et réfléchir tout à loisir. Ses feuilles, d'un blanc argenté en été, s'habillaient d'or à l'automne, mais maintenant la plupart des feuilles étaient tombées de l'arbre. Le sol était froid en cette période de l'année, mais Harry ne s'en souciait pas.

Le professeur Lupin se tenait à côté de lui, gris et loqueteux comme toujours.

\- Etes-vous inquiet au sujet de Sirius Black ? demanda t'il doucement tandis qu'il s'asseyait sous l'arbre, aux côtés de Harry. Je suppose que tout le monde est encore très secoué après la violente attaque de la nuit dernière sur le portrait de la Grosse Dame. Il est difficile de croire que quelqu'un puisse ressentir une telle rage contre un simple tableau.

Harry se remémora la toile tailladée qu'il avait vue la veille, si furieusement déchirée, et il frissonna un peu. Pauvre Madame Gryffondor !

\- Professeur Lupin, pensez-vous qu'il serait possible de nuire à un portrait ? Pas seulement à la toile mais à la personne qu'elle représente ? Je sais que la Grosse Dame s'est échappée dans un autre cadre, mais si elle ne l'avait pas fait, aurait-elle pu être blessée ?

Lupin réfléchit un instant.

\- Je ne sais pas, Harry. Je n'y ai jamais pensé. Un portrait n'est pas réel, après tout. C'est juste l'image de la personne qu'il a été autrefois. Comment pourrait-on faire du mal une image ?

\- Oh, je l'ignore, avoua Harry dans un murmure. Pourtant un sortilège peut effacer le souvenir d'une personne dans tous les esprits, n'est-ce pas ?

Lupin eut l'air surpris.

\- Je suppose que oui. Mais une personne réelle et une peinture sont deux choses différentes. L'une est bien vivante alors que l'autre n'est qu'un _écho_. Cela dit, un écho peut sembler bien réel, parfois... Il sourit. Vous-même êtes en quelque sorte le portrait de James, vous savez, mais avec une touche de Lily et il est si étrange de vous voir assis là. James s'est tenu assis exactement sous cet arbre, un jour, et vous lui ressemblez tellement, Harry. Parfois, je dois me forcer à me rappeler que vous n'êtes _pas_ James et qu'il n'est pas revenu à la vie.

Harry leva les yeux vers le visage fatigué du professeur. C'était étrange de penser que les yeux gris de Lupin s'étaient posés sur le visage animé de son père. S'étaient-ils assis souvent ensemble, sous cet arbre, comme Harry et lui l'étaient aujourd'hui ?

\- Professeur, reprit-il, hésitant. Je me demandais si vous pouviez me dire s'il y a un moyen de ramener quelqu'un à la vie après il soit parti. Il entendit un petit soupir s'échapper les lèvres de Lupin et sentit une main douce sur son bras, et il se hâta d'ajouter : Oh, je ne veux pas parler de mes parents, professeur. Je ne cherche pas à trouver un moyen de les faire ressusciter, ou quelque chose de ce genre-là. C'est juste..., un vieux casse-tête sur lequel je suis tombé. Une sorte d'énigme.

\- Oh, comme dans un livre ? Lupin sourit. J'aimais ces livres d'énigmes à résoudre quand j'étais enfant. J'aimerais entendre celle qui vous préoccupe, Harry.

Harry réfléchit un moment.

\- Supposons... Supposons que quelqu'un disparaisse à 11 ans. Il disparaît si complètement que personne ne peut s'en souvenir. Plus personne. Puis, il ou elle se manifeste de nombreuses années plus tard, toujours âgé de onze ans. Une semaine plus tard, elle disparaît à nouveau, et là encore tout le monde l'oublie. Comment cela est-il possible ?

\- Hmmm. Il y eut un froncement de sourcils pensif sur le visage de Lupin car il réfléchissait à l'énoncé de l'énigme. Cette personne est humaine ?

Harry hocha la tête.

\- Oui, il ou elle l'est. Mais semble pourtant différente des autres êtres humains.

\- Dans ce cas, c'est une question délicate. Le visage de Lupin se rida sous l'effet de la concentration. Pourquoi personne ne se souviendrait d'elle après sa disparition ? Quelqu'un d'autre pouvait-il la voir avant qu'elle ne disparaisse ?

\- Oui.

\- Je vois. Mais vous dites que ce n'est pas fantôme ?

\- Non, j'en suis sûr. La personne est vraiment humaine.

Lupin sourit.

\- Cela expliquerait pourquoi les autres peuvent oublier son existence mais pas son retour après de nombreuses années et, de plus, en ayant exactement le même âge après avoir voyagé dans le temps. Ceci est une énigme des plus intrigantes, Harry. Je suppose que le sortilège qui influe sur les esprits doit avoir une grande importance. A moins que cette personne n'ait pris un élixir de vie ? Peut-être s'est-elle servie de la pierre philosophale.

Harry se souvint de sa rencontre avec le professeur Quirrell, investit d'un esprit, dans la pièce souterraine et il frissonna.

\- Mais pourquoi la personne a t'elle disparu, alors ? Pourquoi quelqu'un l'a effacé de tout souvenir ?

Lupin réfléchir, puis il sourit.

\- Ah. Je pense que j'ai trouvé la réponse à votre énigme, Harry. Vous m'avez déstabilisé pendant un instant. L'âge ne peut pas correspondre, mais sinon, la réponse est tout à fait évidente. Cette énigme est en rapport avec _Lord Voldemort_ , n'est-ce pas ?

\- Elle concernerait Voldemort ? Harry regarda Lupin. Vous pensez que Voldemort a fait disparaître la personne ?

Lupin secoua la tête.

\- Non, je ne dis pas que Voldemort était lié à la dernière la disparition, je dis que c'est lui qui a disparu.

\- La personne qui a disparu serait Voldemort lui-même ? Harry regarda Lupin, le cœur rempli d'une crainte soudaine. Non, impossible !

\- Alors, soit Voldemort lui-même ou quelqu'un de très semblable à lui. Je pense que le coeur de l'énigme est que quelqu'un a essayé de se rendre immortel, ce qui explique les deux apparitions à de nombreuses années d'intervalle. Mais parce que les ambitions de cette personne étaient contre nature et du côté du mal, quelqu'un a décidé de contrecarrer ses plans et effacé tout souvenir de ce qui s'est produit. Après tout, Harry, si Lord Voldemort avait réussi à devenir immortel au moyen de la pierre philosophale et que vous l'ayez vaincu, n'auriez-vous pas envisagé d'effacer tout souvenir de lui et ses actions ? Juste pour vous assurer que personne d'autre n'aura jamais une idée similaire ?

La bouche de Harry était si sèche qu'il lui fut difficile de parler.

\- Peut-être que je l'aurais fait...

Mais Sally-Anne n'était pas Voldemort, elle était juste une enfant, pensa t'il désespérément. Juste une petite fille ordinaire. Certes, elle n'aurait jamais voulu devenir une figure de terreur comme Voldemort. Mais aurait-elle souhaité se rendre immortelle, puis devenir une ombre avant qu'une âme charitable ne décide, une fois qu'elle aurait été vaincue, de l'effacer de tout souvenir ?

Non, le Choixpeau avait dit qu'il n'y avait rien de mauvais en Sally-Anne. Harry trouva du réconfort dans les affirmations du Choixpeau en qui il avait confiance. Sally-Anne était juste une petite fille comme les autres. Mais une pensée obscure lui vint soudain. Tom Jédusor n'avait-il pas été lui aussi un garçon ordinaire ?

Il chassa cette étrange pensée de sa tête et se rendit dans la Grande Salle pour le thé, accompagné de Lupin. Alors qu'ils se séparèrent chacun pour rejoindre leur table, Lupin lui sourit tendrement avant de lui dire :

\- On se voit plus tard, James.

Il ne sembla pas se rendre compte qu'il s'était trompé de prénom. Harry n'osa pas le lui faire remarquer.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Harry se tenait près de la fenêtre et regardait le paysage enneigé. Les statues et les buissons pourtant familiers lui semblaient étrangement différents sous l'épaisse couche de neige. Était-ce censé être la forme d'une gargouille ou d'un ange, là-bas ? Il trouva tout à coup difficile de s'en rappeler. Comme les souvenirs qui s'obscurcissent avec le temps jusqu'à ce qu'il n'en reste que des bribes.

Il attendait Hermione, un morceau de parchemin serré dans la main. La carte ! La carte légendaire de Poudlard était réelle, et il la tenait ! Elle était en effet tombée entre de mauvaises mains : les mains aux pâles taches de rousseur de Fred et George. Qui savait quel genre de farces ils avaient pu commettre au moyen de cet objet fantastique qui leur permettait de retracer les mouvements des enseignants et des étudiants à travers les couloirs de Poudlard ?

Harry sourit à cette pensée. Il admirait le travail consciencieux qu'avait nécessité la fabrication de la carte. Si l'on pouvait y voir où se trouvaient les professeurs, on pouvait également savoir où ils n'étaient pas et avoir le champ libre pour commettre des méfaits. Mais les jumeaux avaient eu pitié de Harry, prisonnier de Poudlard chaque fois qu'une sortie à Pré-au-Lard était prévue. Ils avaient décidé, par simple générosité, que son besoin de liberté était plus important que leur envie de faire des bêtises et ils lui avaient donné la carte. Grâce à elle, Harry avait pu se faufiler vers le village par l'un des tunnels secrets indiqués sur la carte, et il avait appris la vérité à propos de son parrain, Sirius Black, le traître... Il frissonna.

Il avait déjà consacré des heures à regarder les points mobiles minuscules sur le parchemin. Comme il y en avait et combien il était difficile de tous les identifier ! A certains endroits où de nombreuses personnes étaient rassemblées, les points devenaient flous ; les noms s'empilaient les uns sur les autres jusqu'à ce que les lettres forment une masse embrouillée sans signification. Les points solitaires étaient plus faciles à suivre. Il pouvait voir Hermione à présent, monter les escaliers de la salle commune, et faire une pause un instant à mi-chemin dans l'escalier. Harry fronça les sourcils. Pourquoi s'était-elle arrêtée soudainement ? Oh, le portrait bien sûr ! Elle parlait à Sir Cadogan qui avait galamment repris le poste de surveillance en attendant que la Grosse Dame se remette de son agression. Mais sur la carte, il apparaissait qu'Hermione était seule.

Où était Ron ? Harry parcourut la carte jusqu'à ce qu'il trouve l'étiquette de son ami au milieu d'un groupe de garçons dans le parc. Les points se déplaçaient dans tous les sens, peut-être qu'ils jouaient avec un ballon ? Quelqu'un nommé Peter quelque chose était apparemment déterminé à ne pas laisser Ron s'emparer du ballon et restait obstinément collé à lui.

Hermione entra dans la salle commune et jeta son cartable sur le sol. Au bruit sourd qu'il fit, Harry soupçonnait qu'il devait contenir une bonne douzaine de livres, au moins. Il reporta son attention sur la carte, ils étaient les deux seules personnes présentent dans la salle commune.

\- Et Dobby ? s'interrogea Harry à haute voix en étudiant les points dans la cuisine. Il y en avait tant que les noms sur les étiquettes étaient absolument illisibles. L'une d'elles émit un éclair bref avant de disparaître et un nouveau nom apparut juste à côté de lui, dans sa propre la salle commune.

\- Harry Potter a appelé ?

Dobby était à ses côtés, tenant toujours un épluche-légumes dans une main, une boucle gracieuse de pelure de pomme de terre y pendait. Il devait être en train de préparer le dîner. Par précaution, Hermione lui prit doucement l'ustensile des mains et le posa par terre.

Tous trois se resserrèrent autour de la carte, en regardant les points qui flottaient sur le parchemin. Le mouvement des étiquettes formait des motifs sombres et complexes sur le papier jauni, et Harry eut soudain l'impression de regarder une oeuvre d'art abstraite. Chaque point représente une personne réelle, pensa t'il, mais il se rendit compte alors que les personnages eux-mêmes étaient éphémères, illusoires, toujours changeants.

Il y avait Lupin sous l'arbre, et Dumbledore dans son bureau. Peeves était dans le bureau de M. Rusard, peut-être en train d'être réprimandé pour s'être mal conduit récemment. Mais le point de Peeves oscillait sans cesse d'avant en arrière, si bien qu'il ne devait pas être très à l'écoute. Attendez, pourquoi Peeves apparaît sur le parchemin ?

\- Regardez ! Il désigna l'étiquette de Peeves à Dobby et Hermione. On peut voir Peeves ! Mais je pensais que les fantômes étaient invisibles sur la carte...

\- Ils le sont, confirma Hermione pensivement. Regarde ici, je suis passée tout près de Nick-Quasi-Sans-Tête dans l'escalier, mais il n'est pas sur la carte, les autres fantômes non plus. Tu vois, Mimi Geignarde n'apparaît pas dans les toilettes du deuxième étage. Mais Peeves c'est différent, ce n'est pas un fantôme, c'est un esprit frappeur. Il n'est pas l'âme d'une personne qui a déjà vécu, mais un autre type de créature à part entière, un être élémentaire indépendant qui se nourrit de chaos. Oh, regarde ! On dirait qu'il vient d'attaquer Rusard !

Ils scrutèrent en silence l'étiquette désignant Peeves qui se superposa à celle portant le nom du concierge, puis filait dans la direction de la tour d'astronomie. Le point de Rusard resta immobile pendant un instant avant de se déplacer lentement vers le bureau de McGonagall, sans doute pour signaler l'incident.

Harry porta son attention sur les espaces plus vastes du château, plutôt que sur les étiquettes individuelles. Poudlard, avec toutes ses pièces familières, était là, mais certaines parties semblaient ne pas être indiquées.

\- La Chambre des Secrets devrait être ici, fit-il remarquer. Mais elle n'est pas sur le parchemin, elle doit être incartable. Je suppose qu'il pourrait y avoir d'autres pièces dissimulées à Poudlard... Une pensée soudaine le frappa. Vous ne pensez pas que Sally-Anne pourrait être... _là_ ? Dans la Chambre des Secrets ?

Il frissonna à cette pensée. Mais Hermione secoua la tête.

\- Après ce qui est arrivé l'année dernière, la chambre a été fouillée à fond. McGonagall me l'a dit. Ils voulaient vérifier que le Basilic n'ait pas pondu un œuf là-bas, ou quelque chose comme ça. Il n'y avait rien, Harry, à part un Basilic mort.

\- Comment se fait-il qu'ils aient pu y accéder. Je croyais que j'étais le seul Fourchelangue de l'école ? Comment ont-ils ouvert la chambre ?

Hermione haussa les épaules.

\- Apparemment, tu as dû la laisser en partie ouverte. Elle désigna la volière. Regarde, les hiboux ne sont pas représentés sur la carte, ce qui fait qu'on ne peut pas l'utiliser pour trouver un animal perdu... Comme les fantômes nous l'ont dit, les animaux ont une âme mais on ne peut pas les voir parce que leurs vrais noms sont inconnus, incartables. D'ailleurs, tu ne peux pas voir que Fumseck se trouve dans le bureau de Dumbledore.

\- Je me demande comment la carte peut connaître les noms de tout le monde, déclara Harry pensivement.

\- Tous les noms appartiennent à des sorciers, dit Hermione. Il existe un lien magique entre une personne et son nom. C'est le même genre de magie qui rend les sorts possibles. Par exemple... Elle sortit sa baguette de sa poche et l'agita gracieusement dans les airs. _Papilio_ !

Un papillon couleur lavande sortit de sa baguette et s'envola délicatement. Ses ailes fragiles étaient si fines qu'elles en étaient presque transparentes. Il virevolta autour de la salle un moment, puis se posa sur le dossier d'une chaise. Il y resta pendant un instant avant de disparaître et se dissoudre lentement dans le néant.

\- Les sorts sont essentiels à la magie elle-même, expliqua Hermione. A cause de la connexion magique entre les noms et la réalité. Je peux dire _Papilio_ et invoquer l'imitation d'un papillon, mais je ne peux pas utiliser le même sort pour invoquer un oiseau. Même un sort muet exige que tu prononces la formule dans ton esprit. Les noms _sont_ magiques.

\- Peut-être, murmura Dobby. Ce qui explique pourquoi les sorciers imposent aux elfes de maison d'avoir _un_ nom, au lieu de deux.

Hermione retint son souffle et observa les points rassemblés dans la cuisine. Il était presque impossible de distinguer les noms individuels dans le chaos des déplacements. Ils étaient flous, les uns sur les autres, et nettement plus courts que ceux qu'on pouvait distinguer ailleurs dans le château. Harry avait le sentiment qu'Hermione allait bientôt suggérer que les elfes de maison soient informés de leur droit de porter un deuxième nom aussi. Mais quels pourraient-ils être ? Les noms de leurs maîtres ? Cela ne semblait pas juste. Peut-être qu'ils auraient tous un X après leur nom pour indiquer que leurs noms de famille avaient été supprimés. Comme Malcolm X. _Dobby X..._ Harry aimait plutôt l'idée. (Ndt : moi aussi !)

\- Au moins les elfes de maison sont sur la carte, déclara gaiement Dobby. Mais les animaux, les fantômes et les portraits ne le sont pas.

\- Ni le Choixpeau, observa Hermione, scrutant le bureau de Dumbledore. Je ne pense pas qu'il ait vraiment une âme, il restitue juste les ambitions et le discernement des quatre fondateurs concentrés en un seul objet magique.

Harry resta un moment perdu dans ses pensées. Puis il dit :

\- Je me demande ce qui se passerait si quelqu'un changeait de nom. Lorsque Tom Jédusor est devenu Voldemort, cela aurait-il modifié son nom sur l'étiquette ? Et s'il entrait dans le château aujourd'hui, y verrait-on Tom Jédusor ou Voldemort ?

\- Je suppose, dit Hermione, la voix tremblante. Que cela dépendrait du fait que son âme ait évolué en même temps que son nom.

Elle regarda fixement la carte.

\- Oh, voilà Ron à nouveau. Sérieusement, est-il amoureux de ce fameux Peter ? Ils semblent complètement inséparables. Quel est son nom ? Petrie... Non, je ne peux pas le lire. C'est étonnant de voir combien d'informations peut contenir cette carte. Elle palpa la chaîne d'or autour de son cou. Si seulement il y avait un moyen de faire remonter cette carte de plusieurs jours, comme celui où nous avons été répartis, par exemple...

\- Essaye ! proposa Harry avec impatience.

Hermione semblait douter. Elle sortit le Retourneur de Temps entrelacé d'or, le retira de son cou et le tint au-dessus de la carte. Lentement, elle tourna l'horloge de quelques tours. Aucun changement particulier n'apparut sur le parchemin.

\- Dobby pense que cela fonctionnerait mieux si vous touchiez la carte, Miss.

Hermione regarda le petit elfe de maison un instant.

\- Bonne idée, Dobby, décida-t-elle. Peut-être que vous pourriez la maintenir pendant que je tourne l'horloge...

Harry et Dobby disposèrent le parchemin à plat entre eux deux et Hermione plaça Retourneur de Temps directement sur le papier. Puis elle commença à tourner le cadran.

Il fit son oeuvre ! Tout à coup, les petites étiquettes se déplacèrent à une vitesse vertigineuse. Le temps était comme un _rembobinage_ devant leurs yeux.

\- Comment pouvons-nous savoir quel jour on est ? demanda Harry, ahuri. Sur la carte, je veux dire ?

\- Regardez bien, dit Hermione. Les brefs moments où les points ne sont pas en mouvement sont les nuits. Et regardez, maintenant, le château est presque vide... Tous les étudiants l'ont abandonné. Ce doit être l'été dernier, quand tout le monde est rentré chez lui pour les vacances. Maintenant, nous sommes de retour dans notre deuxième année. Ce sont les parents de Ron, ils prennent Ginny dans leurs bras après l'épreuve de la Chambre des Secrets. Regarde, Harry, ton étiquette a disparu de la carte, tu dois être dans la Chambre des Secrets. Et là, Ron est dans la salle commune de Serpentard en train de parler à Malefoy. C'est une bonne chose qu'il n'ait pas eu cette carte, sinon il aurait tout de suite vu que vous n'étiez pas Crabbe et Goyle ! Et là, je suis dans la salle de bain...

Harry se pencha sur le point d'Hermione. Il se souvint de sa stupéfaction lorsqu'elle avait été partiellement transformée en chat à cause du Polynectar. Mais la carte n'était pas dupe, son étiquette été encore clairement marquée "Hermione Granger".

\- Oh, regardez, voilà Dobby, et Colin Creevey à côté du tiens, Harry. Ca doit être à Noël parce que le château semble être vide... Et là c'est Halloween, nous allons dans le donjon pour l'Anniversaire de Mort.

Harry regarda le donjon. Il se souvint de la fête de Nick-Quasi-Sans-Tête à laquelle des dizaines de fantômes avaient assisté, mais la carte n'indiquait aucun nom, il y avait juste les leurs.

\- Oh mon Dieu ! Hermione eut l'air surpris. Le Saule Cogneur vous a vraiment fichu une sacrée raclée !

Harry observa les deux étiquettes marquées "Harry Potter" et "Ronald Weasley" furieusement ballottés d'avant en arrière juste à l'entrée du château. Le Saule Cogneur n'était pas sur la carte, bien sûr, ni la voiture volante.

\- C'est à nouveau l'été, continua Hermione. Oh, regardez McGonagall, elle a passé un temps fou à la bibliothèque durant cette période ! Et maintenant nous sommes de retour dans notre première année. Un léger souffle lui échappa. Regardez Quirrell. Son étiquette porte une drôle d'inscription...

Harry vit que le nom de Quirrell avait une autre étiquette quasiment liée à elle. Un autre nom chevauchait le premier, les lettres étaient si proches qu'elles se touchaient presque et, malgré cette fusion, on pouvait lire "Voldemort".

\- Tu avais raison, Harry, chuchota Hermione. Je suppose que Tom Jedusor a tellement changé qu'il a réussi à modifier profondément son âme puisque la carte le désigne comme étant "Tu-Sais-Qui"

\- Non, je ne crois pas, dit Harry, légèrement irrité. La carte a le courage d'utiliser son vrai nom.

Hermione l'ignora et continua.

\- Là, Harry, tu es en train de parler à Dumbledore. Ce doit être à Noël, le château est presque vide. Et ton point est un peu flou, tu devais porter ta cape d'invisibilité. Oh, et là c'est Halloween, nous devrions aller plus lentement pour être sûrs de ne pas remonter trop loin et rater la Répartition. Maintenant, je suis dans les toilettes et... Quoi ! Le troll à un _nom ?_ Ben ça alors...

Ils fixèrent les points de Harry et Ron qui affrontaient une étiquette marquée "Thrivaldi".

\- Nous sommes chez Hagrid pour le thé, reprit Hermione à bout de souffle. Faites attention maintenant, le jour précédent c'était la Répartition. Ca c'est la veille, et là, la fête de bienvenue. Voilà les tables des quatre maisons mais je ne vois pas Sally-Anne à celle des Poufsouffle, pourtant je vous vois. Susan Bones et Hannah Abbot, mais pourquoi n'est-elle pas avec elles ? Ah voilà la Répartition, c'est à ton tour d'être réparti, Harry. Mais pourquoi rien ne se passe ? Je ne me souviens pas d'une pause lors de la cérémonie, et là c'est Parvati Patil, puis Padma..., la voix d'Hermione se tut.

Tous les trois scrutaient attentivement l'océan d'étiquettes et de noms. Aucune ne portait celui de "Sally-Anne Perks". Juste une place vide à la table des Poufsouffle entre Susan Bones et Hannah Abbott, là où Sally-Anne aurait dû être.

* * *

Une petite info sur le chapitre 8 : vous connaîtrez le nom de l'élève qui a disparu en 1896. Quelqu'un va avoir des comptes à rendre à Poudlard… (mais ça, ce sera pour plus tard).

Bises à tous

Volderine


	8. Chapter 8

Les personnages et l'univers si particulier d'Harry Potter appartiennent à J.K Rowling.

* * *

Hello !

Je crois bien que le chapitre précédent a battu des records au niveau des commentaires. Un énorme merci à **Sabrina, Lyanna Erren, Luna Black1, Calista, 17 . Harry, Harry Potter Fan, Alphane, Mayoune, Shana, LM, Mileminia, Elodie 29, Marion Snape75, Julie, Claire de Plume, Moi, Malicia Malfoy, Mélusine, Orpheana et Lyriana** (j'espère que je n'ai oublié personne !). Merci également à celles et ceux qui suivent cette histoire et l'ont mise en favoris.

Voici la suite !

Bonne lecture…

* * *

 **Chapitre 8**

\- Mais ça n'a pas de sens, fit remarquer Hermione la voix tremblante. Sally-Anne n'apparaît pas sur la carte, il y a juste un espace où elle aurait dû être. Mais _tous_ les humains sont censés être visibles.

\- Ainsi donc, elle n'est pas humaine, supposa Harry. Et pourtant, le Choixpeau a dit qu'elle l'était... Comment quelqu'un peut être à la fois humain et non humain en même temps ?

\- Peut-être qu'elle est un être humain incartable, Harry Potter, Monsieur, suggéra Dobby. Il fixa la carte magique avec d'énormes yeux, comme s'il pouvait en quelque sorte mieux repérer l'invisible Sally-Anne en regardant de plus près.

Hermione tritura nerveusement une mèche de ses cheveux.

\- Nous savons qu'il n'y a que trois sortes _d'êtres_ incartables : les fantômes, les animaux et les portraits. Les fantômes que nous avons rencontrés nous ont dit qu'elle ne faisait pas partie de leur _monde_. Il ne reste que les animaux et les portraits.

\- A moins que nous ayons oublié quelque chose, Miss.

Hermione regarda pensivement le petit elfe de maison vêtu d'une simple serviette. Elle acquiesça.

\- Oui, à moins que nous ayons oublié quelque chose...

Hermione reprit le Retourneur de Temps sur la carte et le replaça autour de son cou. Harry vit à nouveau apparaître le Poudlard d'aujourd'hui. Rusard rôdait le long du couloir du troisième étage mais sa fidèle Miss Teigne ne semblait pas être à ses côtés. Il imaginait le concierge accompagné d'une personne incartable. Si Sally-Anne était encore à Poudlard, son identité serait-elle indétectable comme le point représentant Miss Teigne ?

\- Pourrait-elle être un Animagus, comme le professeur McGonagall ? suggéra-t-il. Peut-être que la carte ne peut tout simplement pas la voir quand elle est sous sa forme animale. Puis il secoua la tête. Non, ça n'a pas de sens. McGonagall apparaît sur la carte lorsqu'elle est humaine, nous l'avons déjà vue. C'est sa condition première qui compte, elle doit apparaître également sous forme de chat. Mais Sally-Anne était bien réelle le jour de la Répartition, et pourtant elle ne figure pas sur le parchemin.

\- Alors c'est un portrait, en déduisit Hermione. Peut-être que Sally-Anne était dans un cadre et que quelqu'un l'en a fait sortir par un moyen magique.

Pendant un moment, Harry imagina la redoutable Grosse Dame descendant l'escalier de la tour de Gryffondor et se mêler parmi les vivants. Il frissonna à cette pensée. Si un portrait de Poudlard devait être ramené à la vie, il serait bien plus préférable de voir surgir les joyeux moines, éternellement éméchés grâce à leur tonneaux de vin intarissables. Il voyait déjà les fougueux Franciscains enseigner à Fred et George quelques tours et facéties auxquelles ils n'avaient pas pensé. Mais un portrait, vivant ? Il secoua la tête, doutant fortement que cela puisse être possible.

\- Quelle sorte de magie pourrait rendre un portrait à la vie ? il réfléchit. Un portrait est le simple souvenir d'une personne, une empreinte sans âme.

Hermione réfléchit pendant un moment.

\- Les êtres sans âme n'apparaissent pas sur la carte et Sally-Anne non plus. Alors effectivement, elle vient peut-être d'un cadre et a été ramenée à la vie par quelqu'un qui l'aimait... Pourtant non, le Choixpeau a bien dit elle était une fille comme les autres ?

Elle tordit de plus belle une autre mèche de cheveux, mettant sa chevelure déjà embrouillée dans un tel état que Harry se demanda si elle parviendrait à la démêler un jour.

\- Harry Potter, Monsieur ! Dobby tirait sur sa manche. Dobby pense que nous devrions remonter le temps encore plus loin, Monsieur, et voir si _l'autre_ élève de Poufsouffle apparaît sur la carte.

Harry le regarda avec approbation et hocha la tête rapidement.

\- Bonne idée, Dobby. Faisons-le.

Harry et Dobby se penchèrent à nouveau sur la carte étalée devant eux tandis qu'Hermione y plaça le Retourneur de Temps. Cette fois, elle tourna le cadran plus loin qu'auparavant et les petits points sur le papier commencèrent à se déplacer à une vitesse vertigineuse. Harry tenta de se concentrer sur les évènements pour repérer les années, mais bientôt ils se perdirent dans une multitude d'entrelacements qui se déplaçaient trop rapidement. Hermione observait, confuse elle aussi, mais Dobby désigna les époques avec calme, malgré les innombrables petits points qui tourbillonnaient sous ses yeux. Harry s'émerveilla de la capacité de l'elfe de maison à suivre le cours des évènements. Peut-être que les années passées au service des Malefoy lui avaient permis de développer une sorte de pouvoir de concentration extraordinaire ?

 _1989._ Fred et George étaient envoyés à Gryffondor, ainsi que Lee Jordan et Angelina Johnson. Il y avait déjà Bill Weasley, et Charlie, également. Comment faisait Charlie pour passer autant de temps sur le terrain de Quidditch sans manquer tous ses cours ? Percy semblait passer un temps fou dans la salle de bain des garçons. Harry se demanda s'il y pleurait ou s'il était particulièrement méticuleux quant à sa toilette. Il opta pour la deuxième supposition.

 _1987, 1985, 1983..._ Maintenant, il y avait beaucoup plus de noms inconnus sur la carte. Charlie Weasley avait vraiment joué un match de Quidditch avec Gwenog Jones ?

 _19_ _81, 1979, 1977..._ Harry regarda, hypnotisé, les étiquettes minuscules portant des noms qu'il connaissait bien : James Potter, Lily Evans, Sirius Black, Severus Rogue, entourés par une foule de noms inconnus. Il nota, avec un sourire, que le point de Lupin restait proche de son père. Et il y avait Sirius, le traître, et Peter Pettigrow, qui devait devenir la victime de Sirius. Harry frissonna. Mais pourquoi l'étiquette de Rogue suivait-elle sa mère ? Elle avait dû être terriblement agacée par cela. Peut-être qu'il la suppliait de lui permettre de copier ses devoirs de potions... ? Harry sourit à cette pensée. Il tendit la main et toucha l'étiquette de sa mère avec son doigt. Si seulement il y avait un moyen d'extraire ce petit point de la carte et le transporter dans la réalité ! Il se demandait s'il existait un sort assez puissant pour le faire. _Si je pouvais faire surgir mes parents de cette carte et les ramener dans le monde réel,_ pensa-t'il tout à coup _. Je me demande ce qui arriverait à leurs étiquettes. Peut-être quelles disparaîtraient, ne laissant qu'un espace vide derrière elles... Comme Sally-Anne..._

 _1975..._ Mais... la carte avait un problème. Elle semblait figée, tous les points se fixèrent subitement. Puis, lentement, ils s'estompèrent du parchemin jusqu'à disparaître complètement et le papier devint uniformément blanc.

\- Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? Harry regarda le parchemin vide.

\- Je pense que nous avons atteint le tout début, dit Hermione calmement. Cela doit correspondre à la création de la carte. Peut-être qu'elle est incapable de discerner ce qui est arrivé avant son existence.

\- Alors nous ne serons pas en mesure de voir ce qui est arrivé en 1896. Harry était déçu.

\- Pas à l'aide de la carte, non, regretta Hermione. Mais les dossiers scolaires nous permettraient de remonter beaucoup plus loin. Je pense que nous devrions retourner dans le bureau de McGonagall pour une petite visite dès ce soir. Nous avons les copies des dossiers scolaires que Dobby nous a données, mais nous aurons besoin des originaux. Espérons que le Retourneur de Temps sera en mesure de nous montrer les versions antérieures des admissions à Poudlard. Elle secoua la tête, tristement. C'est drôle, non, j'ai passé tellement de temps à chercher des théories magiques alors qu'il suffisait de relier le Retourneur de Temps à un autre objet magique. Je ne pensais pas qu'on pouvait se contenter d'assembler deux éléments ensemble. L'idée était si simple mais je n'y avais jamais pensé avant que Dobby nous suggère d'essayer.

 _Les gens ne comprennent pas parce que les choses sont trop simples._ Harry se rappela tout à coup ce que Susan Bones avait dit à propos des mots de passe. Peut-être, pensait-il en lui-même, que la vérité concernant Sally-Anne est si simple elle aussi que nous ne pouvons pas la voir.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Alors qu'ils se dirigeaient vers la Grande Salle pour le thé, Harry et Hermione croisèrent un chat tigré dans l'escalier.

\- Bonjour, professeur, firent-ils en chœur poliment, et le chat sembla vaciller un instant avant de prendre la forme familière du professeur McGonagall.

\- Les élèves les plus âgés me reconnaissent toujours. Elle secoua la tête tristement. Eh bien, je suppose que je pourrai encore me rattraper sur un ou deux étudiants de première année, ils ne se gênent pas pour enfreindre les règles juste sous mon nez quand je suis sous ma forme féline. Elle ajusta ses lunettes, si remarquablement similaires aux tâches qui marquaient le contour de ses yeux de chat tigré.

\- Professeur, qu'est-ce que vous ressentez ? demanda Harry impulsivement. Enfin, lorsque vous êtes un chat, je veux dire...

\- Qu'est-ce que ça fait d'être un chat ? Le professeur McGonagall l'observa pensivement. C'est une excellente question, Monsieur Potter et, étonnamment, peu d'étudiants me l'ont déjà posée. Peut-être que les chats sont tout simplement si familiers pour la plupart d'entre nous qu'il est facile d'oublier qu'ils en sont. Après tout, ils ne sont pas très différents des êtres humains. Elle sourit, un air lointain dans les yeux. La première fois que je me suis transformée en chat, je n'étais qu'une petite fille. Ce fut l'expérience la plus merveilleuse et déconcertante de ma vie. C'est si... si _différent,_ voyez-vous. Ce n'est pas seulement l'apparence qui change, comme seul le Polynectar peut le faire, comme vous le savez peut-être.

Une étincelle dans ses yeux laissa penser à Harry que McGonagall n'était peut-être pas, après tout, totalement ignorante de leurs expériences avec le Polynectar l'an dernier, et il se sentit rougir un peu.

\- Être un chat, poursuivit le professeur, est beaucoup plus que d'avoir juste l'apparence d'un animal. C'est aussi avoir l'esprit et les sens d'un chat. Quand j'ai commencé à me métamorphoser, je pensais que je j'allais devenir folle avec toutes les odeurs décuplées, les sons étonnamment clairs, la luminosité insupportable de la lumière du jour... Mais peu à peu, j'ai commencé à m'habituer et j'ai compris que je n'avais jamais vraiment eu conscience du monde qui m'entourait. Les humains ne semblaient pas remarquer quoi que ce soit. En tant qu'êtres humains, nous sommes entourés par tous ces parfums merveilleux et les bruits que nos sens amoindris et nos esprits trop paresseux ne captent pas. Nous avons tendance à penser que les humains et les chats vivent dans le même monde et il est rare que les humains se rendent compte que ce n'est pas le même pour tous. Les chats sont _conscients_ de leur environnement, voyez-vous, alors que les humains trébuchent à l'aveuglette, sans remarquer quoi que ce soit.

\- Avez-vous déjà été tentée de rester sous votre forme animale, professeur ? demanda Hermione, timidement.

McGonagall sourit.

\- Je ne peux pas nier que j'ai envisagé cette possibilité à certains moments, Miss Granger. Surtout lorsqu'on sait que la légende leur suppose plusieurs vies. Mais si je restais sous ma forme de chat trop longtemps, je perdrais mon désir de revenir à ma nature humaine. Et puis qui garderait un œil sur la maison Gryffondor ? _Quelqu'un_ doit prendre soin de vous, vous savez.

\- Vous ne laisseriez jamais un étudiant de Gryffondor tomber dans l'oubli comme Sally-Anne, n'est-ce pas, professeur ? osa Harry en baissant la voix

Était-ce son imagination, ou McGonagall hésita un instant avant de répondre ?

\- Je ne laisserais jamais _personne_ à Poudlard être oublié si je peux l'aider, Monsieur Potter. Pas même le jeune homme étrange que j'ai eu durant trois années difficiles en 1942, bien que j'ai essayé d'effacer ce détail de ma mémoire.

Hermione se mit à rire, mais Harry demanda avec curiosité :

\- Quel était son nom, professeur ?

\- Harry ! s'insurgea Hermione en lui donnant un coup de pied dans les tibias. Ca ne nous regarde pas.

Mais McGonagall n'eut pas l'air offensé. Elle lança juste un long regard évaluateur à Harry avant de répondre :

\- Peut-être, Miss Granger, qu'il est préférable de poser trop de questions plutôt que pas assez. Ca ne me dérange pas de vous donner son nom. D'ailleurs, il vous sera peut-être familier.

Harry détecta un léger tremblement dans sa voix.

\- Son nom était Tom Jedusor.

\- _Voldemort ?!_

\- Il n'était pas encore devenu Celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom, à ce moment-là. Il était simplement un écolier, et doté d'un charisme indéniable. Mais croyez-moi, Monsieur Potter, il y a eu des moments où je souhaiterais pouvoir effacer le souvenir que je garde de ses trois années d'étude à Poudlard.

\- Mais vous ne l'avez pas fait.

McGonagall soupira.

\- Non, je ne l'ai pas fait. Je crois que même un souvenir aussi embarrassant que celui-là ne doit pas être supprimé. Si nous permettons à nos erreurs passées de disparaître, nous risquons de commettre des erreurs similaires dans l'avenir. Je préfère penser que je suis mieux armée pour me battre à défendre le bien maintenant que je sais qu'il est si facile d'être attirée par le mal...

Elle se tut et resta un moment perdue dans ses pensées. Puis elle reprit vivement :

\- A présent, vous feriez mieux de vous dépêcher si vous voulez du thé. Je crois que le directeur est déjà dans le hall.

 _Dumbledore était déjà dans le hall ?_ Harry et Hermione échangèrent un regard rapide et, d'un commun accord silencieux, se rendirent dans le bureau du directeur.

Ils trouvèrent le spacieux bureau circulaire vide, à l'exception de Fumseck particulièrement déplumé, le Choixpeau assoupi sur son étagère et les cadres alignés sur les murs.

Ils restèrent un moment à considérer les portraits en silence. Certains des noms gravés sur les cadres étaient familiers à Harry. Armando Dippet, un petit homme chauve d'allure fragile, avait été directeur avant Dumbledore. Phineas Nigellus Black, un sorcier à l'air hautain avec une barbe pointue. Sans oublier Quentin Jeantremble qui paraissait nerveux. N'avait-il pas été l'auteur de l'un de leurs premiers manuels scolaires ? Ah, oui, _Les Forces du Mal : guide d'auto-protection._ Harry observa le professeur avec suspicion, il scrutait les alentours d'un regard paniqué comme s'il s'attendait à ce que les forces obscures des ténèbres allaient s'abattre sur lui d'une minute à l'autre. Il reconnut également Phyllida Augirolle, une belle sorcière vêtue de vert, auteur de leur premier livre traitant d'herboristerie.

\- Bon après-midi, les enfants, les accueillit agréablement l'un des portraits.

C'était celui d'une jolie sorcière portant des vêtements démodés. Harry regarda le cadre et y vit le nom de Dilys Derwent.

\- Bon après-midi, professeur Derwent, dit-il timidement. Mon nom est Harry Potter, et voici mon amie Hermione Granger.

\- Oh, je sais qui vous êtes, répondit-elle avec un sourire. Le célèbre Harry Potter ! Nous vous avons entendu parler au Choixpeau l'autre jour, bien sûr. Depuis, nous avons longuement évoqué votre mystérieuse quête, n'est-ce pas Everard ?

\- En effet, déclara le portrait d'un homme plutôt fringant, vêtu d'une chemise blanche avec un nombre exagéré de volants. Une énigme des plus intrigantes, Monsieur Potter. Vraiment intrigante, en effet.

\- Nous n'avons pas grand-chose à faire, ici, voyez-vous, observa la voix dédaigneuse de Phineas Nigellus Black. On ne se lasse pas de regarder Dumbledore travailler sur son encyclopédie encore inachevée sur l'humour des gobelins.

\- Avez-vous pu résoudre le mystère de la jeune fille qui a disparu ? demanda Phyllida Augirolle avec impatience. Sa disparition est troublante pour nous tous, mais plus encore pour moi car elle était étudiante au sein de ma maison.

\- S'il vous plaît, Professeur Augirolle, dit Hermione, levant les yeux vers le portrait de l'ex-directrice. Il y eu _deux_ filles dont on est sans nouvelles : Sally-Anne Perks et une élève inconnue de Poufsouffle en 1896.

Phyllida sourit.

\- Oh, nous en sommes conscients, ma chère, mais une seule de ces disparitions est vraiment un _mystère_. Le Choixpeau ne peut pas se rappeler le nom de la première fille, mais moi si.

Harry ouvrit de grands yeux.

\- Vous vous souvenez de son nom ?

\- Oui, bien sûr que je m'en souviens. On ne peut pas effacer la mémoire d'un portrait, voyez-vous, sauf en le détruisant. Nous _sommes_ les souvenirs, mon cher, et nous savons précisément ce que se rappelaient nos homologues qui ont vécu avant nous. Rien de plus, rien de moins. La dame que je représente, le professeur Augirolle, était directrice de Poudlard en 1896, et je me souviens de tout ce qu'elle savait sur les étudiants qui ont vécu à son époque.

Le cœur de Harry battait à tout rompre dans sa poitrine.

\- Qui était-elle, alors, la cinquième fille qui a été envoyée à Poufsouffle en 1896 ? Pouvez-vous nous donner son nom ?

\- Bien sûr que je le peux, affirma professeur Augirolle. Mais il n'y avait aucun mystère particulier au sujet de sa disparition. La pauvre petite fille était mentalement dérangée, voyez-vous. Elle était issue d'une vieille famille de sorciers et ils ont voulu l'envoyer à Poudlard. Mais il est vite devenu clair que son esprit était terriblement troublé et elle ne pouvait pas contrôler sa magie du tout. Elle causait un accident involontaire après l'autre, pauvre enfant, et sa famille a décidé de la retirer de l'école après seulement une semaine. L'un de ses proches, plus tard, a effacé son nom des dossiers scolaires pour cacher ce qu'il considérait comme étant une honte pour la famille.

\- Quel était son nom ? La voix de Harry n'était plus qu'un murmure.

\- Son nom était Ariana. _Ariana Dumbledore._

\- La soeur du professeur Dumbledore ? comprit Hermione, hébétée.

Professeur Augirolle hocha la tête.

\- Oui, sa sœur. Pauvre petite fille. Elle est morte quelques années plus tard le professeur Dumbledore n'a jamais réussi à s'en remettre. Je pense qu'il en est toujours ainsi, même après toutes ces années...

\- Oh. Harry resta immobile, essayant de comprendre.

Il sentit la main d'Hermione se glisser doucement dans la sienne et il la serra chaleureusement.

\- Mais si elle est... _morte,_ comment a-t-elle pu réapparaître ?

\- _Réapparaître_ ? Ne soyez pas idiot, mon garçon, déclara le portrait du professeur Black, dédaigneusement. Elle était _morte._

\- Mais nous avons des raisons de croire, Monsieur, que les deux jeunes filles qui ont disparu à quatre-vingt-cinq ans d'intervalle étaient une seule et même personne, dit Hermione.

Phineas Nigellus Black renifla, mais Hermione continua :

\- S'il vous plaît dites-moi, professeur Augirolle, cette Ariana Dumbledore, à quoi ressemblait-elle ?

\- Ariana ? l'enseignante réfléchit un moment. C'était une petite chose pâle et timide, aux cheveux blonds, avec des taches de rousseur. Ses yeux étaient bleus, comme ceux de son frère.

Harry prit un morceau de parchemin et une plume sur le bureau de Dumbledore.

\- Est-ce qu'elle ressemblait à ceci ?

Harry n'avait jamais été particulièrement doué en dessin mais il put esquisser un portrait assez fidèle de Sally-Anne qu'il tendit au professeur Augirolle. Elle écarquilla les yeux quand elle vit son croquis, et hocha la tête en silence.

\- Voulez-vous dire, les enfants, que Sally-Anne Perks et Ariana Dumbledore étaient la même personne ?

L'homme qui s'était adressé à eux sous le nom d'Everard semblait confus.

\- Je ne vois pas comment cela pourrait être possible. Comme Phineas vous l'a dit, Ariana est morte il y a plus de 80 ans. Comment pourrait-elle être la même personne qui a disparu de Poufsouffle il y a deux ans ? Cela est tout simplement impossible.

\- C'est sûrement l'œuvre d'une quelconque force obscure qui se cache derrière ce mystère, intervint le portrait de Quentin Jeantremble. Il jeta un coup d'œil rapide par-dessus son épaule, comme s'il soupçonnait que lesdites forces obscures étaient en quelque sorte cachées dans sa toile.

\- Oh, ne sois pas ridicule, Quentin, gronda Dilys Derwent. Forces obscures, mon œil. Faisons simplement appel à notre bon sens dans cette histoire. Nous savons tous qu'Ariana Dumbledore est morte, j'ai moi-même assisté à ses funérailles. C'était un jour bien triste et, comme aucune magie ne peut ramener les morts à la vie, il est impensable que Sally-Anne et Ariana puissent être une seule et même personne.

\- Et si elle était un portrait, comme l'un d'entre vous ? demanda Harry avec hésitation. Si un portrait d'elle avait été peint après sa mort, serait-il possible de ramener ce portrait à la vie ? Aurait-elle pu sortir de son cadre pour reprendre sa scolarité à Poudlard une nouvelle fois ?

Le professeur Derwent l'observait avec pitié.

\- Mon cher enfant, s'il était possible à un portrait de devenir à nouveau vivant, ne pensez-vous pas que nos proches nous auraient ramenés de cette manière ?

\- _Vos_ proches, peut-être, fit Phineas Nigellus Black avec amertume. Je ne peux pas en dire autant de mes descendants ingrats.

\- Personne ne peut ramener la représentation d'un portrait à la vie, déclara Phyllida Augirolle doucement. Pas même Albus Dumbledore.

\- Sally-Anne n'était _pas_ un portrait, marmonna le Choixpeau ensommeillé depuis son étagère. Elle était une _vraie_ fille.

\- Et pourtant, reprit le professeur Augirolle avec prudence. Le dessin que vous venez d'esquisser, Harry, sur la base du souvenir que vous gardez de Sally-Anne, montre bien le visage d'Ariana...

Harry serra la main d'Hermione et regarda la rangée de portraits, impuissants.

\- Mais alors... Alors rien de tout cela n'a de sens. Tout cela est _impossible..._

\- A moins, dit Hermione calmement. Que nous ayons oublié quelque chose...

* * *

Une petite rencontre avec Ariana, ça vous tente ? C'est pour le prochain chapitre…

Bises à tous

Volderine


	9. Chapter 9

Les personnages et l'univers si particulier d'Harry Potter appartiennent à J.K Rowling.

* * *

Hello !

Je suis toute désolée de n'avoir rien publié depuis deux semaines mais avec les fêtes de fin d'année je n'ai vraiment pas eu le temps. J'ai même encore de la famille chez moi jusqu'à dimanche et je n'ai pas le cœur de vous laisser attendre encore une semaine supplémentaire pour avoir la suite. Je poste donc le chapitre 9 aujourd'hui et, vous n'allez pas être contents, mais je n'aurai pas le temps de répondre à vos nombreuses reviews qui reste pour moi la plus belle des récompenses en tant qu'auteur. Je suis sûre que vous ne m'en voudrez pas de privilégier la publication (enfin j'espère !).

Je remercie **Lyanna Erren, Nymeriane, Lunastic, LM, bevre, Elodie 29, Shana, Guest, Mayoune, Orpheana, 17 . Harry, Alphane, Mileminia Calista, Luna Black1, Sabrina, Miss MZT, Marion Snape75, Melusine, Malicia Malfoy, Lyriana, Harry Potter Fan** et **Lyra** de m'avoir laissé vos impressions et souhaite la bienvenue aux nouveaux (elles) revieweurs (euses). Je n'oublie pas non plus celles et ceux qui suivent cette histoire et l'ont mise en favoris.

Il me reste à vous souhaiter une excellente année, qu'elle vous apporte tout ce qui vous tient à cœur, des joies et des surprises à vous et à ceux qui vous sont chers. J'espère que vous avez passé de bonnes fêtes de fin d'année.

Voici la suite !

Bonne lecture…

* * *

 **Chapitre 9**

Alors qu'Harry et Hermione descendaient l'escalier en colimaçon du bureau du directeur, le murmure indistinct des voix provenant de la Grande Salle parvenait jusqu'à eux. Tout le monde était encore en train de prendre le thé.

\- Bureau de McGonagall, chuchota rapidement Hermione. Le registre officiel... Allez, Harry, dépêchons-nous d'aller jeter un coup d'oeil sur les dossiers scolaires avant qu'elle ne revienne du thé.

Harry et Hermione partirent ensemble vers le bureau de l'enseignante mais, à leur grande déception, ils trouvèrent la porte verrouillée.

Hermione regarda rapidement des deux côtés du couloir vide et tira sa baguette. « _Alohomora ! »_ prononça t-elle, mais la porte ne bougea pas. Apparemment, McGonagall verrouillait ses portes avec beaucoup de soin.

Hermione essaya une demi-douzaine de sorts, mais rien ne se produisit.

\- Combien de sorts de déverrouillage connais-tu, Hermione ? s'enquit Harry, impressionné. Tu ferais une cambrioleuse hors pair dans le monde moldu, tu sais. Comme Arthur J. Raffles, ou le célèbre gentleman cambrioleur français Arsène Lupin, ou Gjest Baardsen en Norvège. La collection de Mrs Figg de ce genre de bouquins était intéressante, bien qu'un peu limitée. Les romans sur les cambrioleurs célèbres, pour une raison quelconque, occupaient une place plutôt importante parmi ses favoris.

Hermione le regarda avec surprise.

\- Oh, alors il t'arrive de lire des livres, finalement ? Elle sourit. Eh bien, si tu pouvais lire également L' _Histoire de Poudlard,_ tu saurais que tous les noms que tu viens de mentionner étaient des sorciers, pas des moldus, bien qu'ils aient utilisé leurs pouvoirs à des fins plutôt douteuses.

Elle pointa sa baguette vers la porte et dit avec détermination : « _Ethpthah ! »_ Mais la porte restait obstinément fermée. (ndt : c'est de l'araméen mais je n'ai pas trouvé de traduction exacte).

\- Mince ! McGonagall sait vraiment comment verrouiller une porte !

Hermione était frustrée, à présent. Mais alors qu'ils étaient sur le point d'abandonner par désespoir, la lourde porte de chêne s'ouvrit soudainement. Dobby se tenait sur le seuil, rayonnant.

\- Harry Potter, et Miss Granger ! Dobby se demandait ce qui pouvait bien provoquer des cliquetis derrière la porte. Dobby ne savait pas que c'était vous, sinon il aurait ouvert plus tôt. Dobby s'est dit qu'il était temps de consulter à nouveau les dossiers scolaires, Harry Potter, Monsieur.

Ils entrèrent avec reconnaissance dans la pièce en fermant la porte derrière eux.

\- Comment es-tu entré ici, Dobby ? demanda Harry avec curiosité.

Il se demanda si Dobby connaissait plus de sortilèges de déverrouillage qu'Hermione. Non, impossible ! Le petit elfe haussa les épaules.

\- Dobby a transplané dans le bureau du professeur McGonagall.

Hermione le regarda.

\- Mais c'est impossible, Dobby. On ne peut pas transplaner dans l'enceinte du collège. C'est écrit dans L' _Histoire de Poudlard._ Dans le premier chapitre. Elle fronça soudain les sourcils. Mais attends, tu as déjà transplané dans la salle commune de Gryffondor, non ? Et pourtant le livre...

\- Ah, mais Dobby pense que ce livre a été écrit par un sorcier, Miss. Et les sorciers ne savent pas tout ce qu'i savoir sur la magie, si Dobby peut se permettre. Un sorcier ne peut pas transplaner à l'intérieur de l'école, mais les elfes de maison le peuvent. Dobby pense que l'auteur de ce livre n'a jamais parlé à des elfes de maison de toute sa vie, Miss.

\- Vraiment ? Hermione le regarda comme si elle était en état de choc.

\- Venez voir, Miss. Dobby a trouvé les dossiers scolaires de 1896.

Dobby désigna un livre ancien en vélin qui était ouvert sur le bureau du professeur McGonagall. Harry et Hermione se penchèrent sur le volume antique. Les noms des quatre filles qui avaient été envoyées dans la maison Poufsouffle en 1896 y étaient inscrits d'une écriture élégante. Mais n'y avait-il pas un espace vide, là aussi ? Oui, il restait de la place pour un nom supplémentaire.

\- Hermione, le Retourneur de Temps, lui demanda Harry.

Hermione retira l'objet de son cou et le plaça sur la page d'une main tremblante. Puis elle tourna le cadran, rapidement. Dobby se tenait sur le bout de ses orteils pour mieux voir.

Tous les trois observèrent le papier jauni, à la calligraphie ancienne. Au début, rien ne se passa. Mais après quelques minutes, quelque chose se matérialisa sur l'espace vide de la page. Un nouveau nom apparut en une fraction de seconde, juste à l'endroit où il n'y avait rien auparavant. Harry sentit son coeur battre à tout rompre dans sa poitrine tandis qu'il lut à haute voix : Abbott, Dorothea - Doge, Hazel - _Dumbledore, Ariana_ \- Chrourave, Demeter - Zeller, Amaryllis.

Elle était là ! Ariana Dumbledore avait été à Poudlard pendant quelques jours en 1896, avant que son nom ne soit effacé des dossiers scolaires. _Ariana Dumbledore avait été présente à Poudlard pendant sept jours, tout comme Sally-Anne Perks._

\- Revenons un peu plus loin pour voir ce que donnent les enregistrements durant l'automne 1991, suggéra Hermione avec impatience.

Elle ôta le Retourneur de Temps de la page et Harry regarda avec fascination le nom d' _Ariana Dumbledore_ disparaître lentement sans laisser de traces.

Hermione tourna les pages du livre rapidement jusqu'à ce qu'elle trouve l'année 1991. Un total de neuf noms apparut sous la rubrique « étudiants de première année, Maison Poufsouffle ». Il y avait cinq noms de garçons inscrits, suivis par ceux de quatre filles. Mais n'y avait-il pas également un espace sur cette page, entre Megan Jones et Leanne Robinson ?

Hermione plaça le Retourneur de Temps sur la liste de nouveau et tourna le cadran. Harry retint son souffle. Quel nom apparaîtrait maintenant ? Sally-Anne Perks, ou Ariana Dumbledore ?

Lentement, comme s'il était écrit par une main invisible, un nouveau nom se matérialisa _: "Sally-Anne Perks"_.

\- Regardez, fit Hermione. Le nom est entouré de guillemets. Aucun des autres noms n'en n'ont.

Elle avait raison. Des guillemets minuscules étaient placés avant et après le nom, comme si le livre ancien se sentait obligé de constater qu'il n'avait pas cru un instant que « Sally-Anne Perks » était la véritable identité de la jeune fille.

\- Regardez dans la marge, Miss, grinça Dobby.

On pouvait y voir une inscription, presque trop petite pour être vue, composée de deux lettres : _AD_. Est-ce qu'elles représentaient les véritables initiales de Sally-Anne, ou étaient-elles celles de la personne qui avait enregistré le nom ?

Sans avertissement, un craquement retentit dans le silence de la pièce. Harry et Hermione regardèrent les alentours, surpris. Dobby n'était plus à leurs côtés. Où était-il allé ?

L'instant suivant, la porte s'ouvrit. Le professeur McGonagall entra dans son bureau accompagné de Rogue. Le cœur de Harry sembla fondre sur place.

\- Une théorie des plus intéressantes, Severus, disait McGonagall. Mais je ne crois pas que la substitution de l'herbe à chat par le pouliot aurait le même effet sur les chats que sur les humains dans une potion. Mais vous êtes bien sûr le bienvenu pour vous approvisionner en herbe à chat dans ma réserve personnelle.

Elle s'interrompit brusquement lorsqu'elle aperçut Harry et Hermione.

\- Oh...

Le maître des potions, vêtu de noir, considéra les deux Gryffondor avec un certain intérêt.

\- Il semble que nous ayons surpris ces deux intrus, dit-il de sa voix doucereuse. Habituellement, n'êtes-vous pas plus prudente pour verrouillez votre porte, Minerva ?

\- Je... Oui, je le suis, hésita t'elle, confuse. Monsieur Potter, Miss Granger, je ne comprends pas comment vous avez réussi à entrer ici ?

Harry sentit venir les ennuis, même Hermione aurait bien du mal à trouver quelque chose pour se tirer de ce mauvais pas.

Mais curieusement, il se trompait. Sans hésiter une seule seconde, Hermione se tourna vers les deux professeurs, rayonnante. Elle semblait presque heureuse de les voir, comme s'ils lui avaient confié une importante mission en plein milieu de la nuit et attendaient son compte-rendu, plutôt que de l'avoir trouvée fouinant dans le bureau verrouillé d'un professeur en plein après-midi.

L'instant d'avant, il y avait eu une lueur de triomphe dans les yeux de Rogue et Harry imaginait déjà une punition particulièrement désagréable pour les deux Gryffondor pris en flagrant délit d'effraction. Mais la lueur disparut lentement face au sourire confiant d'Hermione.

\- Pouvez-vous me dire ce que vous faites ici, Miss Granger ? demanda t-il après un rapide coup d'œil au professeur McGonagall.

\- Nous faisons nos devoirs, Monsieur, répondit Hermione poliment.

\- Vos _devoirs_? s'étonna Rogue sarcastiquement. Dites-moi, Miss Granger, quel professeur de Poudlard a bien pu vous conseiller de vous introduire dans le bureau de l'un de ses confrères en son absence ?

\- Vous, Monsieur, répondit Hermione avec assurance.

\- Je... quoi ?! fit-il, perplexe. Miss Granger, auriez-vous perdu la tête ?

\- Nous mettons tout simplement à exécution les devoirs supplémentaires que vous nous avez donnés au début de la semaine, Monsieur, précisa Hermione innocemment.

\- Des devoirs supplémentaires ? Rogue la regarda sans comprendre.

\- Oui, professeur. Je vous ai demandé s'il y avait déjà eu des erreurs commises dans l'un des manuels de Poudlard, après que vous ayez retiré cinq points à Gryffondor parce que je posais la question. Vous avez dit que si quelqu'un pouvait un jour démontrer qu'il y avait des informations erronées dans un livre, vous attribueriez à l'étudiant vingt-cinq points par erreur identifiée.

\- Je vois...

Il était difficile de déchiffrer l'expression dans les yeux noirs de Rogue. Pendant une fraction de seconde, Harry aurait pu jurer qu'il y avait eu de l'amusement, mais il laissa très vite cette idée absurde de côté.

\- Et quelle erreur avez-vous identifiée, Miss Granger, en entrant dans le bureau d'un professeur sans permission ? demanda Rogue en conservant son calme.

\- Deux erreurs, Monsieur, répondit Hermione poliment. Tout d'abord, qu'il est effectivement possible de transplaner dans l'enceinte du collège.

\- Vous avez _transplané_ dans mon bureau ? intervint McGonagall, déconcertée. Mais vous êtes à la fois beaucoup trop jeunes pour ça et vous ne savez même pas comment faire.

\- Ce n'est pas nous qui l'avons fait, professeur, s'empressa de préciser Harry. Quelqu'un d'autre a transplané dans votre bureau sur notre suggestion, et cette personne nous a ouvert la porte fermée à clé de l'intérieur afin que nous puissions confirmer que l'apparition avait effectivement eu lieu. Nous... nous ne voulions pas que d'autres élèves soient au courant, voyez-vous, au cas où il leur viendrait des idées malintentionnées. Donc nous avons pensé qu'il était préférable de choisir le bureau d'un enseignant à un moment où nous serions sûrs qu'il serait vide.

\- Vraiment ? fit le professeur McGonagall en observant Harry pensivement pendant un moment. Eh bien, ceci explique comment vous vous êtes retrouvés à l'intérieur d'une pièce fermée avec un sort de verrouillage inviolable, je suppose. Mais qui peut transplaner au sein de l'école, et comment ?

\- Un elfe de maison, professeur, avoua Harry. La magie des elfes est différente de celle des sorciers, de sorte qu'ils sont capables de se déplacer malgré les enchantements mis en place au sein de Poudlard. Mais s'il vous plaît, professeur, nous ne voulons pas que cet elfe puisse avoir des ennuis et soit puni, donc nous préférons ne pas vous dévoiler son nom.

\- Un elfe de maison ? fit Rogue, intéressé à présent. Oui... Je suppose que cela pourrait être possible. Après tout, ils sont une exception à la règle sur les déplacements à l'intérieur du collège. Mais ce qui est plus inquiétant, imaginez si l'un des disciples du Seigneur des Ténèbres voulait vous assassiner, Monsieur Potter. Tout ce qu'il aurait à faire est d'ordonner à son elfe de maison de transplaner dans la tour de Gryffondor et vous poignarder dans votre sommeil...

Son regard s'attarda sur Harry pendant un moment qui eut un sentiment de malaise de savoir que Rogue puisse envisager une tragique agression en pleine nuit à son encontre.

\- Je ne pense pas que les disciples de Vous-Savez-Qui s'intéressent à la vie de leurs elfes de maison au point de se soucier de découvrir comment leur magie fonctionne, Monsieur, dit Hermione froidement.

Rogue la regarda un instant.

\- Vous avez peut-être raison. Je devrais néanmoins alerter le directeur de cette faille dans les défenses de Poudlard, je suppose. Et quelle a été la deuxième erreur que vous croyez avoir trouvée dans un livre, Miss Granger ?

Hermione désigna le grimoire ancien ouvert sur le bureau de McGonagall.

\- Les dossiers scolaires, Monsieur. L' _Histoire de Poudlard_ indique très clairement que les étudiants sont toujours répartis en nombre égal dans chacune des quatre maisons tous les ans. Mais nous avons trouvé deux années où deux élèves manquaient dans le compte de la maison Poufsouffle. Un 1896 et l'autre en 1991.

\- Je vois. 1896 et 1991, répéta McGonagall. Elle souriait à présent. Puis elle croisa le regard de Rogue et dit rapidement : Eh bien, aussi intelligents que vous puissiez être, tous les deux, je ne peux pas vous permettre d'entrer dans mon bureau sans autorisation, ou consulter des dossiers scolaires confidentiels à mon insu. Ce sera dix points de moins pour Gryffondor.

\- _Dix points ?_ Pour ce qui équivaut à une introduction par effraction ? Vous n'êtes pas sérieuse, Minerva ! s'indigna Rogue, l'air ennuyé.

Le professeur McGonagall le regarda par-dessus ses lunettes.

\- Dix points, Severus. Un coup dur pour Gryffondor, bien sûr, mais j'ose dire que ceux pour _devoirs supplémentaires_ que vous avez promis à Miss Granger vont nous aider à gagner la Coupe des Quatre Maisons à la fin de l'année.

Rogue pivota vers Harry et Hermione, leur lançant un regard de dégoût extrême.

\- Très bien, cinquante points à Gryffondor, céda-t-il en serrant les dents. Moins _un_ pour cette cravate de travers, Monsieur. Potter.

\- Vous feriez mieux d'y aller maintenant, les enfants, dit rapidement le professeur McGonagall. A présent, Severus, au sujet de l'herbe à chat...

Harry et Hermione sortirent avant que Rogue ne puisse trouver une autre raison de leur retirer des points. Alors qu'ils refermèrent la porte derrière eux, ils entendirent la voix de Rogue :

\- C'est tout de même curieux que Poufsouffle ait vu baisser le nombre de ses étudiants au cours de ces deux années. C'est comme si deux élèves avaient tout bonnement disparu de l'école.

Et ils perçurent la réponse de McGonagall, indistincte à travers la lourde porte de chêne :

\- Très curieux en effet, Severus.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Harry prit la main de Hermione.

\- Allons voir si le professeur Chourave est revenue de la Grande Salle.

\- Je suppose qu'elle est dans l'une des serres, suggéra Hermione distraitement. Rogue a raison, Harry, ta cravate est vraiment de travers. Laisse-moi l'arranger...

\- J'aime bien quand mes vêtements sont de travers, rechigna Harry avec impatience. Hermione, l'une des filles envoyée à Poufsouffle avec Ariana Dumbledore s'appelait Demeter Chourave. Peut-être qu'elle a un lien avec le professeur Chourave. Allons le découvrir.

Ils trouvèrent le professeur Chourave dans la serre. Elle était accroupie sur le sol et rempotait un petit arbre tordu couvert de grandes _coques_ bleu-argent. Elle leur adressa un geste de la main, pleine de terre, avec entrain.

\- Bonjour tous les deux, vous arrivez au bon moment. Les bourgeons de l'arbre à balanes sont sur le point d'éclater.

\- Arbre à balanes ? répéta Harry en jetant un regard douteux vers les coques chatoyantes.

Un à un, les obus commencèrent à trembler. Puis, les deux moitiés de chaque coquille se séparèrent lentement et des petits becs se mirent à en pousser les parois. En un rien de temps, l'arbre fut couvert de dizaines de petits oisillons humides et déplumés.

Harry tendit la main et en toucha doucement un. Le petit oiseau l'observa joyeusement de ses yeux noirs et picora son doigt affectueusement.

\- Des oies bernaches ! exclama Hermione. Elles sont extrêmement rares ! Comment avez-vous réussi à mettre la main sur un arbre à balanes, professeur ?

Le professeur Chourave sourit. Elle installa les oiseaux dans une boîte et commença à les nourrir.

\- Ma sœur me l'a fait parvenir de l'île de Man, où elle vit. Il y a encore quelques arbres à bernaches sauvages là-bas. Toute ma famille possède des plantes et des arbustes que j'apprécie beaucoup.

\- Professeur ? osa Harry timidement. En fait, nous sommes venus vous poser des questions sur un membre de votre famille. Nous sommes tombés sur le nom d'une élève qui était à Poudlard par le passé. Une fille nommée Demeter Chourave. Elle était à Poufsouffle.

Le professeur lui adressa un sourire rayonnant.

\- Grand-tante Demeter ! Oui, en effet, elle était à Poufsouffle, tout comme moi. Je me souviens encore comme elle était heureuse quand je lui ai dit que j'avais été envoyée à Poufsouffle, sa vieille maison. Malheureusement, elle est décédée avant que j'en sois la directrice. Dommage, elle aurait été si fière !

\- Est-ce qu'elle vous parlait quelques fois des étudiants qui étaient à Poufsouffle à son époque ? demanda doucement Harry.

Le professeur Chourave plaça la boîte un peu plus loin et essuya ses mains sur son tablier.

\- Oh oui, bien sûr ! Elle adorait raconter des histoires sur ses vieux jours, avoua t-elle en riant. La petite Augusta Moon aurait pu apprendre une ou deux choses aux jumeaux Weasley concernant les farces, apparemment. Quelle terrible canaille avait-elle l'habitude d'être ! C'était avant qu'elle ne devienne Madame Londubat, bien sûr. La grand-mère de Neville est une dame très solennelle aujourd'hui.

\- Professeur, vous souvenez-vous si votre grand-tante a mentionné la sœur du directeur, Ariana Dumblededore ? Harry retint son souffle.

\- Ariana Dumbledore ? l'enseignante se tut un moment. Puis elle murmura : Je me demande où vous avez bien pu entendre ce nom, tous les deux.

\- Elle a quitté Poudlard plutôt subitement, n'est-ce pas ? osa Hermione innocemment. Tout comme Sally-Anne Perks.

\- Sally-Anne Perks ? Qui est-ce ? Le professeur Chourave sembla perplexe. Je n'ai jamais entendu parler d'elle, mais Ariana Dumbledore a en effet quitté l'école très soudainement, pauvre enfant. Elle soupira et secoua la tête. Je ne pense pas que le directeur apprécierait que vous alliez lui parler d'Ariana. C'est un sujet douloureux pour lui, donc cela devra rester entre nous. Peu de gens semblent se rappeler d'Ariana mais moi je me souviens de son nom, bien sûr, à travers les récits de ma grand-tante Demeter. Ariana était une petite fille douce, mais elle souffrait d'une sorte de maladie mentale. Il y a eu un terrible accident peu après son arrivée ici et sa famille a dû la retirer de l'école. Apparemment, un groupe de garçons aimait bien la taquiner elle et son amie Amaryllis, et Ariana est devenue enragée. Elle a perdu le contrôle de sa magie et blessé assez grièvement l'un des garçons, Cygnus Black. Je suppose que vous avez entendu parler de lui, et oserais-je dire qu'il méritait ce qui lui est arrivé, mais la famille Dumbledore a trouvé trop dangereux de garder Ariana à Poudlard plus longtemps. Elle n'est restée qu'une semaine ou deux, pauvre fille. Elle est morte quelques années plus tard et il en a été très affecté. C'était une jolie petite fille, elle avait les yeux bleus, tout comme son frère Albus...

\- Comment savez-vous à quoi elle ressemblait ? s'étonna Harry en fronçant les sourcils. Est-ce que votre grand-tante vous l'a décrite, ou avez-vous vu sa photo ?

Le professeur Chourave secoua tristement la tête.

\- Oh, j'ai vu son portrait, bien sûr.

\- Il y a un portrait d'Ariana ? Où ? Harry sentit battre son coeur. Ici, à Poudlard ?

\- Non, dans le pub de la Tête de Sanglier à Pré-au-Lard, dans une chambre à l'étage. Le professeur Chourave soupira. Pauvre Albus. Quelle perte terrible ça a dû être pour lui.

\- Je vois..., murmura Harry. Je vous remercie, professeur. Nous devrions y aller maintenant.

\- Vous êtes toujours les bienvenus, mes chers enfants. Les autres oies bernaches seront prêtes à se détacher de l'arbre demain, vous devriez revenir les voir quand elles commenceront à voler. Elle sourit. Peu de gens réalisent que certains oiseaux poussent sur les arbres, vous savez.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Il commençait à faire sombre lorsque Harry et Hermione émergèrent chez Honeydukes, sous la cape d'invisibilité, et ils se dirigèrent vers la Tête de Sanglier. Harry avait réussi à convaincre Hermione, malgré quelques protestations, de manquer un après-midi de cours mais elle s'était glissée sans broncher sous la cape avec lui et l'avait accompagné à travers le passage secret sans un mot.

Le pub était rempli d'un assortiment étrange de clients, beaucoup d'entre eux avaient le visage masqué sous des capuchons. Harry aperçut quelques figures grotesques aux allures de croisements improbables entre des gobelins et des sorcières, et d'autres qui semblaient avoir un peu de sang de troll dans les veines. Harry et Hermione, toujours invisibles sous la cape, se dirigèrent sur la pointe des pieds vers un escalier délabré. Le plancher craquait sous leurs pas mais les clients de la Tête de Sanglier étaient plus préoccupés par leurs propres conversations que par les bruits qu'ils faisaient. Ils pénétrèrent dans une chambre sale.

Le portrait d'une petite fille aux cheveux blonds était accroché au-dessus d'une cheminée éteinte. Harry leva les yeux vers elle, à bout de souffle.

 _Sally-Anne Perks._ Elle avait l'air aussi doux et désorienté que le jour où il l'avait vue lors de la Répartition.

\- Bonjour. Il y a quelqu'un ? demanda doucement le portrait.

Harry retira la cape d'invisibilité et observa le visage familier de la petite fille.

\- Ariana Dumbledore ? murmura t-il.

Le portrait hocha la tête.

\- Comme il est agréable de voir quelqu'un, dit-elle doucement. Je commençais à m'ennuyer.

\- Ariana..., commença Harry en tentant de garder une voix stable. Nous sommes des étudiants de Poudlard. Avez-vous déjà été à Poudlard ?

La jeune fille dans le portrait avait l'air un peu nerveux.

\- Juste quelques jours. Il y a eu un accident, voyez-vous, et ils ont dit que je devais partir. Amaryllis a pleuré et pleuré, mais ils ont dit qu'il était impossible de me garder plus longtemps.

\- Et vous n'y êtes jamais retournée après ? Même un peu plus tard ? demanda doucement Hermione.

\- Plus tard ? le portrait d'Ariana avait l'air confus. Non, je ne suis pas retournée à Poudlard après l'accident. Albus l'aurait voulu, cependant, et Aberforth également. J'aurais bien aimé y aller avec eux...

Son expression passa à une grande mélancolie. Harry sentit sa tête tourner. C'était Sally-Anne, telle qu'il l'avait vue lors de la Répartition, et pourtant Ariana n'avait jamais été à Poudlard depuis 1896. Comment cela était-il possible ?

\- Ariana, reprit Harry avec douceur. Je ne comprends pas. Il y a quelque chose que je ne comprends pas au sujet de Sally-Anne Perks...

Le petit visage pâle d'Ariana s'illumina soudain.

\- Ah, vous êtes au courant pour Sally-Anne ?

\- Quoi...? fit Harry, éberlué. Ariana, que savez-vous à propos de cette jeune fille ?

Ariana observa les alentours, comme pour s'assurer qu'ils n'étaient pas entendus. Puis dans un murmure :

\- Ne le dites à personne. _Je suis Sally-Anne Perks._

Harry sentit Hermione frissonner tout à coup à ses côtés et il passa son bras autour de ses épaules. Hermione fixa le portrait, le visage livide.

\- Mais je pensais que vous étiez Ariana Dumbledore, dit-elle d'une voix tremblante. Comment pouvez-vous être Sally-Anne si vous êtes Ariana ?

Le portrait rigola.

\- C'est drôle, n'est-ce pas ? Albus ne veut pas que j'en parle. Il était tellement gêné quand je faisais semblant d'être Sally-Anne. Mais c'était un jeu amusant, voyez-vous. J'observais les enfants moldus dans le village où je vivais faire semblant d'être des sorciers. Ils s'inventaient tout un tas de noms imaginaires, et moi, je pensais que ce serait amusant de faire semblant d'être une moldue. J'avais l'habitude de faire croire que j'étais une petite fille ordinaire qui vivait dans une maison sans magie où il n'y avait qu'un poêle pour se chauffer, des bougies pour s'éclairer et des planchers qu'il fallait frotter avec des brosses pour les nettoyer. Je me suis même inventé un nouveau nom : Sally-Anne Perks. J'ai trouvé que ça sonnait plutôt bien comme nom pour une moldue. Mais Albus n'aimait pas quand je jouais à ce jeu. Il disait que ça n'était pas digne.

Elle eut l'air un peu triste à cette pensée.

\- Je pense que c'était un beau jeu, Ariana, dit Hermione gentiment, et la fillette sourit joyeusement.

\- Ariana, reprit Harry. N'avez-vous jamais prétendu que Sally-Anne était allée à Poudlard ?

\- A Poudlard ? Elle secoua la tête. Non, ça aurait été stupide. Elle était censée être moldue, donc elle ne pouvait pas aller à Poudlard.

\- Mais je l'ai vue au collège ! s'emporta Harry. Elle a été placée à Poufsouffle et elle était votre portrait craché.

Les doux yeux bleus d'Ariana le regardèrent avec étonnement.

\- Mais ce n'est pas possible, réfuta t-elle. Sally-Anne c'était juste pour faire semblant. Elle n'a jamais été une vraie personne.

\- Mais je suis sûr de l'avoir vue...

\- Peut-être, déclara Ariana rêveusement. Que vous êtes un peu _déséquilibré,_ tout comme moi. Vous feriez mieux d'essayer de garder le secret, sinon ils pourraient bien vous renvoyer chez vous, vous aussi.

* * *

Je ne sais pas ce que vous en penserez, mais je trouve Ariana assez touchante, presque angélique (c'est peut-être la période à laquelle elle a vécu qui veut ça), et ça en fait un personnage d'une fraîcheur innocente.

Le chapitre 10 est une pure merveille. Harry comprend enfin ce qui est arrivé à Sally-Anne et l'ambiance dans laquelle l'auteur a choisi de décrire les scènes est si réaliste que j'ai eu l'impression d'y être. C'est pour le week-end prochain, promis !

Bises à tous

Volderine


	10. Chapter 10

Les personnages et l'univers si particulier d'Harry Potter appartiennent à J.K Rowling.

* * *

Hello !

Encore une fois, un grand merci pour vos nombreux commentaires. **Alphane, Lyriana, Skaelds, Elodie29, Orpheana, Agathe, Lunastic, Lyanna Erren, Sabrina, Mayoune, Malicia Malfoy, Opercule, Lyra, Harry Potter Fan, Marion Snape75, 17 . Harry, Calista, Luna Black1** et **Shana,** je vous remercie vivement de m'avoir laissé vos impressions et souhaite la bienvenue aux nouveaux (elles) revieweurs (euses). Je n'oublie pas non plus celles et ceux qui suivent cette histoire et l'ont mise en favoris.

A la fin du chapitre précédent, je vous avais annoncé que Harry avec compris ce qui était arrivé à Sally-Anne dans celui-ci. Ca ne veut pas dire que vous aurez la réponse ! (hé hé, tit air sadique !). Pour ça, il vous faudra attendre le dernier chapitre mais il laisse pressentir malgré tout que la fin de l'histoire approche !

Je vous laisse le découvrir…

Bonne lecture…

* * *

 **Chapitre 10**

La Tête de Sanglier semblait encore plus sombre maintenant que la soirée avançait. Harry et Hermione reprirent leur chemin, invisibles dans le dédale des tables branlantes et des bancs usés, vers la porte. D'autres clients étaient arrivés mais l'ambiance du pub était encore triste et désoeuvrée. Quelque chose de bizarre dans la grande salle faiblement éclairée frappa Harry. Pendant un instant, il ne put pas tout à fait mettre le doigt dessus ; puis il réalisa qu'il y aurait dû y avoir un brouhaha de conversations en un lieu où tant de personnes étaient rassemblées pour échapper à la fraîcheur de la soirée. Au lieu de ça, un lourd silence planait dans la pièce, seulement brisé par des chuchotements et le bruit occasionnel d'un verre qu'on posait sur une table.

Deux silhouettes sombrement vêtues étaient isolées dans un coin. Mais n'était-ce pas...

\- Regarde là-bas ! souffla Harry à l'oreille d'Hermione. Dans l'angle. Rogue et Lupin ! Que font-ils ici ? Qui aurait pu penser qu'ils étaient amis en dehors de l'école ?

\- Je ne pense pas qu'ils échangent des regards particulièrement sympathiques, chuchota Hermione.

Ils avancèrent silencieusement sous la cape d'invisibilité vers le coin où les deux hommes étaient assis et buvaient du whisky pur feu. Rogue et Lupin se parlaient à voix basse, même si la table d'à côté était vide. Harry et Hermione se glissèrent discrètement sur le banc le plus proche. Harry fit en sorte qu'ils soient parfaitement couverts par la cape. Rogue se figea un instant. Il se retourna rapidement et regarda dans leur direction. Mais apparemment convaincu que personne ne se trouvait là, il reporta son attention vers Lupin. Hermione avait raison, il n'y avait rien de très aimable dans leur conversation.

\- Alors, essayerais-tu de me faire croire que tu ne sais rien sur le sort de Sirius Black ? C'était l'un de tes meilleurs amis à l'école. Pensais-tu que je l'avais oublié ? fit Rogue d'une voix glacée.

Sirius Black, le traitre, avait été l'ami de Lupin ? Harry essaya d'imaginer l'enseignant affable riant dans la Grande Salle avec le forçat aux yeux fous des avis de recherche. Mais peut-être que c'était logique ; Black et Lupin avaient tous deux été amis avec son père, alors bien sûr, ils devaient avoir été proches les uns des autres, également. Harry essaya d'imaginer ce que Lupin avait dû ressentir quand son ami était devenu un assassin et un traître. Il frissonna. Pas étonnant que Lupin avait eu l'air si fatigué et soucieux ces jours-ci, avec un ami reconnu pour sa traîtrise et sa lâcheté !

Lupin prit une grande gorgée de son whisky pur feu et dévisagea Rogue. Sa voix était pâteuse, comme si ça faisait déjà un moment qu'ils étaient là, à boire.

\- Sirius et moi étions des amis proches à l'école, c'est vrai, mais notre amitié s'est sérieusement ébranlée quand il a livré James et Lily Potter à Voldemort et a causé leur mort. Tu n'as quand même pas oublié ce fait ? Je peux t'assurer que je tuerais ce traître de mes propres mains dès l'instant où je lui mettrais la main dessus.

\- Je me le demande..., dit Rogue doucement. Il semblait curieusement sobre.

Lupin soupira lourdement.

\- Écoute, Severus, je comprends que tu puisses te préoccuper de la sécurité de Harry depuis que Black est en cavale, mais s'il te plaît, comprends que toi et moi nous sommes du même côté. Je te remercie pour ton invitation à boire un verre, même si je me doute à présent qu'elle n'avait pour but de me délier la langue.

Il fronça soudain les sourcils et regarda dans son verre.

\- Attends une minute. Tu n'y aurais pas mis du Veritaserum ?

\- Bien sûr que non, assura Rogue.

Lupin secoua la tête avec lassitude.

\- Cet interrogatoire n'a vraiment pas lieu d'être, je t'assure. L'idée que je puisse envisager d'aider Sirius Black est absurde. Bon Dieu, Severus, tu ne sais donc pas à quel point Harry compte pour moi ? Je ferai tout pour le garder à l'abri du danger et tenir cet assassin loin de lui.

\- Tu ne connais ce garçon que depuis quelques mois, dit Rogue froidement. C'est plutôt difficile à croire que tu sois devenu si profondément attaché à ce gamin en un temps aussi court.

Lupin secoua la tête en fixant son verre.

\- Je n'ai peut-être rencontré Harry que récemment, murmura t-il. Mais c'est comme si je l'avais connu toute ma vie. Il est le portrait craché de James ; c'est comme si mon ami le plus cher était revenu miraculeusement à la vie. La première fois que j'ai vu Harry, j'ai pensé à une hallucination. J'ai encore une photo de son père quand il avait treize ans, l'âge de Harry, aujourd'hui et, quand je l'ai vu, j'ai cru un instant que c'était James qui, grâce à je ne sais quel procédé magique, était sorti de la photographie pour revenir à Poudlard.

Sous la cape, Harry pouvait entendre Hermione respirer fortement. Heureusement, les deux professeurs étaient trop plongés dans leur conversation pour l'entendre.

\- C'est James, hein ? Tout comme son père, diabolique et arrogant ! Il y avait un grognement dans la voix de Rogue. Mais le maître des potions ajouta doucement, presque comme une réflexion après coup : Cependant, ses yeux sont si semblables à ceux de sa mère... L'as-tu déjà remarqué, Remus ?

Les deux hommes se regardèrent à travers la table pendant un certain temps. Quelque chose semblait passer entre eux que Harry ne pouvait pas comprendre. Puis, Lupin posa sa main sur le bras de Rogue et chuchota :

\- Personne ne peut ramener les morts, Severus.

\- Je suppose que non.

Harry crut voir la main du maître des potions trembler lorsqu'il porta son verre à ses lèvres et le vida d'un trait.

Lupin fit signe au barman, qui vint déposer une nouvelle bouteille devant les deux hommes. Lorsque le barman fut hors de portée de voix, Lupin reprit tranquillement :

\- L'autre jour, Harry m'a demandé des informations sur la mort.

Rogue haussa les sourcils.

\- Vraiment ? Il s'est pris d'intérêt pour la magie noire ?

Lupin sourit brièvement

\- Il a dissimulé sa question au coeur d'une énigme, mais je pense qu'effectivement il essayait de me demander s'il y a un moyen de ramener les morts à la vie. Il m'a fallu un peu de temps pour réaliser ce qu'il faisait. Pauvre garçon... Ca a dû être terriblement difficile pour lui de grandir sans ses parents. Son oncle et sa tante moldus sont plutôt invivables, d'après ce que j'ai compris.

\- Ah bon ? Je ne savais pas. Rogue sembla surpris. Je me demande pourquoi le directeur n'a jamais mentionné ce fait devant moi.

\- Peut-être, supposa Lupin, en observant son confrère. Que Dumbledore était persuadé que tu ne t'en souciais pas.

\- Je vois..., consentit Rogue avec une note d'émotion plus douce dans la voix. Il se contenta de plonger son regard dans son verre, comme si c'était une potion particulièrement fascinante.

\- Je ne peux pas blâmer Harry d'avoir la nostalgie de ses parents qu'il n'a jamais connus et de vouloir savoir s'il existe un procédé magique qui pourrait les ramener. Si seulement il y en avait un ! Mais nous savons tous les deux qu'aucun pouvoir sur terre ne peut vaincre la mort. Lupin but longuement le contenu de son verre. Si cela était possible de ressusciter les morts, je suppose que nous l'aurions tous fait.

\- Je le suppose, en effet, fit Rogue, résigné, en vidant son verre.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Le soleil se couchait, rouge sang, à l'horizon lorsque Harry et Hermione sortirent dans l'air glacé du soir.

\- Donc, la petite fille blafarde que j'ai vue être envoyée à Poufsouffle était simplement le fruit de l'imagination d'une jeune fille décédée. Harry essaya de garder une voix sûre. Peut-être que je suis déséquilibré, après tout...

Il sentit Hermione serrer sa main sous la cape. Sa voix était calme quand elle répondit :

\- Ne sois pas absurde, Harry. Le nom de Sally-Anne est apparu dans les dossiers scolaires lorsque nous avons utilisé le Retourneur de Temps. Comment une fille imaginaire peut-elle apparaître dans le registre de Poudlard ? Et comment la fantaisie d'une petite fille peut laisser un espace vide sur la Carte du Maraudeur ? Il y avait bien quelqu'un qui se faisait appeler Sally-Anne à Poudlard il y a deux ans, et elle a été à Poufsouffle. Il doit y avoir une explication logique à tout cela. Allons nous asseoir et y réfléchir un moment.

Harry se sentit étrangement réconforté par le calme d'Hermione. Quelque part, sa logique objective était plus apaisante que l'air mordant du soir qui caressait ses joues brûlantes.

Hermione le conduisit vers un banc devant Honeydukes. La fenêtre de la boutique était toujours allumée mais il y avait peu de clients à cette heure. La vision de la fenêtre magique brillait de façon rassurante dans la lumière déclinante du crépuscule. La rue était vide. _Même_ nous _ne sommes pas ici,_ pensa Harry en lui-même. _Nous sommes invisibles, disparus sous la cape, juste deux voix désincarnées un soir d'automne..._

\- Essayons de réfléchir logiquement, suggéra patiemment Hermione à ses côtés. La jeune fille que tu as vue il y a deux ans a été envoyée à Poufsouffle sous le nom de "Sally-Anne Perks" et ressemblait à Ariana Dumbledore. Ariana a dit qu'elle avait l'habitude d'utiliser ce nom. Donc, il semble logique, par conséquent, que Sally-Anne et Ariana soient une seule et même personne.

\- Mais le portrait d'Ariana a dit que Sally-Anne n'a jamais existé, objecta Harry. Tout le monde n'arrête pas de me dire, d'ailleurs, qu'elle n'est que le fruit de mon imagination. Dumbledore, McGonagall, Ron, les étudiants de Poufsouffle... Au début, je pensais qu'ils avaient tort mais maintenant, _Sally-Anne elle-même_ affirme qu'elle n'était pas réelle... Il secoua la tête, perplexe.

\- Mais tu as vu Sally-Anne Perks à Poudlard, Harry, ainsi que Mimi Geignarde et plusieurs autres fantômes, continua Hermione avec compassion. _Quelqu'un_ était à Poudlard sous le nom de Sally-Anne. Et qui qu'elle puisse être, elle se rappelle avoir été l'amie d'Amaryllis, Elle savait trouver son chemin à l'intérieur de Poudlard mieux que n'importe quel nouvel étudiant ne sait le faire. Sally-Anne ressemble à s'y méprendre à Ariana et le portrait affirme qu'elle a inventé ce nom. Ca ne fait aucun doute qu'elle était Ariana, non ? Mais je ne sais pas encore comment cela peut être possible. Après tout, Ariana est morte il y a quatre-vingt-ans...

Hermione tripota la chaîne d'or à son cou.

\- A moins qu'Ariana ait eu un Retourneur de Temps comme celui-ci ? chuchota t-elle. Aurait-elle pu voyager dans le temps, en quelque sorte ? Peut-être qu'elle a quitté Poudlard en 1896 et est arrivée, quelques instants plus tard, en 1991. Voyager dans le temps peut expliquer sa confusion et peut-être aussi pourquoi Sally-Anne a disparu de Poudlard après seulement une semaine. McGonagall m'a prévenue qu'il est dangereux de remonter trop loin parce que le temps lui-même peut commencer à se détraquer. Peut-être qu'Ariana s'est propulsée si loin dans l'avenir qu'elle a commencé à se disloquer, à disparaître. Peut-être qu'Ariana n'a tout simplement pas sa place dans cette époque...

Harry réfléchit un instant. Il imaginait la petite fille du portrait au milieu de la Grande Salle, le temps tourbillonnant autour d'elle...

\- Mais pourquoi à ce moment précis ? s'étonna t-il en secouant lentement la tête. Si Ariana voyageait à travers le temps, pourquoi aurait-elle avancé de quatre-vingt-cinq ans dans le futur ? Pourquoi pas quatre-vingt-quinze ou cent ? Ou quatre-vingt-dix-neuf ?

Hermione fronça légèrement les sourcils.

\- Je n'y avais jamais pensé. Quatre-vingt-cinq ans... Quatre-vingt-neuf est le produit de deux nombres magiques, neuf et onze, et une centaine est dix, le nombre des _tetractys_ , multiplié par lui-même (ndt : la tetractys de Pythagore symbolise le modèle de la création). Quatre-vingt-cinq semble être un nombre aléatoire dépourvu de toute signification. Peut-être qu'il y a une autre raison pour qu'elle soit arrivée à Poudlard précisément en 1991.

\- Mais rien de particulier ne s'est produit au collège en 1991, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Oh, je ne sais pas, Harry. Hermione sourit légèrement. N'était-ce pas l'année où le célèbre Survivant est venu à Poudlard ?

\- Tu veux dire qu'elle est venue ici pour _me_ voir ? Mais je ne la connaissais pas, je ne lui ai même pas parlé...

\- Non, réfuta Hermione, pensivement. Mais tu te souviens de son nom...

\- Mais Ariana Dumbledore est morte, argumenta Harry. Elle est morte il y a quatre-vingt ans. Elle _ne peut pas_ avoir voyagé à travers le temps. On ne peut pas le faire après la mort, si ? Et même son portrait dit qu'elle n'est jamais revenue à Poudlard après l'accident qu'elle a causé.

\- Le portrait, oui, concéda Hermione, restant silencieuse un moment. Puis elle dit pensivement : Mais un portrait n'est pas une personne réelle après tout, Harry. Un portrait ne se souvient que ce qui est arrivé à quelqu'un qui était encore en vie donc il n'est pas en mesure de se rappeler ce qui s'est produit après...

\- Après que la personne soit morte ? Harry frissonna. Sally-Anne serait Ariana revenue d'entre les morts ? Mais il n'y a aucun moyen de ressusciter, n'est-ce pas ? dit-il en hésitant. Même la pierre philosophale ne permet que de prolonger la vie, pas de ramener les morts...

Une image soudaine se forma dans son esprit : L'homme à deux faces qu'avait été le timide Quirrell et le redouté Voldemort en une seule et unique personne, debout devant lui dans la chambre souterraine. Voldemort n'avait-il pas lui-même disparu pendant des années après qu'il eut échoué à tuer Harry, persistant en une chose informe dans un royaume inconnu avant de fusionner avec le professeur bégayant de Poudlard ? Il avait besoin de la pierre philosophale pour reprendre forme humaine composée d'os et de chair, Ariana était-elle également un esprit inconsistant ramené à la vie grâce à la pierre magique ? Non, Ariana Dumbledore n'avait pas seulement disparu, elle était morte. Du moins c'est ce que tout le monde croyait...

\- Très bien, peut-être que Sally-Anne ne peut pas avoir été Ariana puisqu'elle est morte depuis. Mais elle pourrait être une sorte de _mémoire_ , dit doucement Hermione. Nous savons que les gens qui sont morts peuvent encore subsister parmi les vivants de plusieurs façons, comme des fantômes, des portraits, des photographies, des cartes de chocogrenouille...

Harry se retourna et regarda l'encadrement lumineux de la fenêtre du magasin de confiseries, derrière eux. Une fontaine de chocolat gargouillait joyeusement au centre de la vitrine, entouré du village de Pré-au-Lard miniature sculpté entièrement en bonbons. Des Détraqueurs de réglisse semblaient fuir de terreur sous les éclaboussures de chocolat. Des boutiques de pain d'épice chaleureuses et délicates et des chalets en glace à la noix de coco étaient saupoudrés d'une fine couche de sucre qui ressemblait à la neige fraîchement tombée. Mais les saisons étaient mélangées, il y avait aussi des violettes confites et des géraniums fleuris derrière des clôtures piquetées de menthe. Des grenouilles en chocolat sautaient joyeusement à travers les rues dont les pavés multicolores étaient faits de haricots et de dragées surprises. Ron aurait donné sa vie pour la collection de cartes de Chocogrenouille alignées à la périphérie du village confit. Celle de Dumbledore y figurait, il avait engagé ce qui semblait être une conversation animée avec les cartes de John Dee et Gesar de Ling et ils riaient de bon coeur comme si quelqu'un venait de raconter une excellente plaisanterie.

Mais Harry savait que bien peu de détenteurs de cartes de Chocogrenouille s'intéressaient aux légendes inscrites sous les portraits des sorciers qu'elles représentaient. Ce n'était pas Dumbledore dans la vitrine, mais un simple morceau de carton ensorcelé pour ressembler au directeur de Poudlard. Une carte de chocogrenouille était juste la reproduction d'une personne, rien de plus. Une photographie impliquait une magie plus complexe qu'une carte de confiserie ; elle était la capture de la personne qu'il ou elle avait été au moment où la photographie avait été prise. Une personne dans une photographie pouvait se déplacer, sourire ou froncer les sourcils envers vous. Mais un portrait était créé par une magie encore plus élaborée ; il pouvait parler avec la voix de la personne qu'elle représentait, avoir une conversation avec les vivants, et se rappeler la vie d'un être disparu.

\- Je me demande, dit-il lentement. S'il existe une magie semblable à celle qui permet à un portrait de parler et d'avoir des souvenirs, mais d'une façon encore plus avancée... Quelque chose qui permettrait à la personne de se rappeler avoir marché parmi les vivants, en trois dimensions, plutôt que d'être pris au piège sur une toile...

\- Mais le Choixpeau dit que Sally-Anne était humaine, pas un portrait vivant... Quelle autre magie pourrait-il y avoir qui puisse rendre une mémoire à la vie ? Hermione avait l'air perplexe, maintenant.

Harry regarda la vitrine illuminée. La rue obscure et déserte derrière eux se reflétait dans la fenêtre, créant une réalité plus sombre en surimpression sur la ville de bonbons chatoyants. Harry retira la cape d'invisibilité et tenta d'apercevoir son propre reflet dans la fenêtre éclairée. Il était là ! Son visage planait indistinctement, comme un fantôme, parmi les cartes de Chocogrenouille et les paquets de Nids de Cafards. Ses cheveux sombres désordonnés, ses lunettes rondes... Son visage ? Il regarda de plus près. _Non,_ pensa-il, _pas mon visage. C'est le visage de mon père. Je vois le reflet de James Potter dans la fenêtre. Je ne peux pas voir clairement la couleur de mes yeux, sur la vitre. Peut-être sont-ils bleus, plutôt que verts... Mes cheveux masquent ma cicatrice, mais peut-être qu'il n'y a pas de cicatrice. Peut-être que ce n'est pas mon reflet, mais celui de mon père..._

Il tendit la main, hésitant, et toucha son reflet sur le carreau. _Je touche la projection de mon père. Qui a dit qu'on ne peut pas ramener les morts à la vie ? Je_ suis _la mémoire de mon père, qui se reflète dans une fenêtre magique..._

Tout à coup, il se figea. Il regarda, hypnotisé, sa propre image sur la vitre. Il traça le contour de son visage sur la fenêtre d'une main tremblante et, dans le reflet, une main se posa sur son épaule.

\- Harry ? l'appela Hermione tout bas. Il y a un problème ? Qu'est-ce que tu regardes ?

\- Mon père, dit Harry d'une voix à peine audible. Moi. Nous. Tous les deux. _Parfois, nous ne voyons pas la vérité parce qu'elle est trop simple..._ Il se laissa tomber sur le banc, hébété.

Enfin, il comprit qui Sally-Anne Perks avait été.

* * *

C'était beau, n'est-ce pas ? J'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plu autant qu'à moi et vous donne rendez-vous la semaine prochaine pour le fin mot de l'histoire…

Bises à tous

Volderine


	11. Chapter 11

Disclamer : Les personnages et l'univers si particulier d'Harry Potter appartiennent à J.K Rowling.

* * *

Hello !

Encore une fois, un grand merci pour vos nombreux commentaires. **Lyanna Erren, Melusine, Malicia Malfoy, Matsuyama, Lyra, Mayoune, Lunastic, Guest 1, Elodie29, Katie, Alphane, Lyriana, Luna Black1, Yukyo01, Shana, Marion Snape75, Calista, 17 . Harry, Agathe, Orpheana, Sabrina, Guest 2** , et **Harry Potter Fan** , je vous remercie vivement de m'avoir laissé vos impressions et souhaite la bienvenue aux nouveaux (elles) revieweurs (euses). Je n'oublie pas non plus celles et ceux qui suivent cette histoire et l'ont mise en favoris.

C'est avec ce 11ème chapitre que l'histoire se termine. Pour l'instant, vous en êtes au même point qu'Hermione qui ne sait pas ce qui a bien pu arriver à Sally-Anne, donc pas de panique si vous n'en avez aucune idée ! J'ai adoré suivre vos commentaires, vos suppositions non dénuées de sens et de logique. Après tout, nous aussi on a été à Poudlard pendant 7 ans, non ? Cela dit, il reste encore quelques objets magiques dont nous n'avons pas percé tous les secrets…

Je n'en dis pas plus, vous laisse découvrir la suite et vous retrouve en bas pour un commentaire un peu plus étoffé que d'habitude.

Excellente lecture…

* * *

 **Chapitre 11**

( **Note de l'auteur** : ceci est le dernier chapitre et la réponse à ce mystère. Pour une vision différente sur ce qui pourrait être arrivé à Sally-Anne, vous pouvez lire ma prochaine fic « Le Livre d'Abraham le Mage »).

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

\- Harry ? murmura Hermione. Est-ce que tu vas bien ?

\- Je ne sais pas...

Harry entendit des voix au loin et se hâta de rabattre la cape d'invisibilité sur eux. Il distinguait l'ovale pâle du visage d'Hermione sous le tissu magique, même s'il faisait sombre maintenant. _Comme c'est bizarre,_ pensa-t-il, _que l'on puisse encore se voir les uns les autres, même si nous sommes à la fois présents et invisibles. Je me demande si ceux qui sont invisibles à nos yeux le sont également aux autres ?_

Il trouva la main d'Hermione, petite et chaleureuse, sous la cape et elle tira son compagnon dans la boutique de bonbons chatoyants. Elle souffla à son oreille :

\- Rentrons avant la fermeture du magasin. Nous ne pouvons pas rester coincés ici sans avoir accès au tunnel.

Honeydukes était vide à cette heure, sauf pour un employé solitaire, un jeune sorcier en robes colorées avec un H en or scintillant sur sa poitrine. Il cligna des yeux de surprise au bruissement léger des emballages de bonbons entassés sur les étagères surchargées que Harry et Hermione frôlèrent en tentant d'avancer discrètement. _Nous ne sommes pas ici,_ pensa Harry, et le jeune sorcier sembla être d'accord avec lui car il se contenta de hausser les épaules et retourna ranger des caramels.

Alors qu'ils poursuivaient leur chemin dans le tunnel de pierre étroit, Hermione murmura :

\- Harry, qu'est-ce qui t'es arrivé devant le magasin de bonbons ? On aurait dit que tu avais vu un fantôme.

\- Je pense que je me suis finalement rendu compte de la vérité sur Sally-Anne.

Sa voix résonnait étrangement dans le tunnel désert. Harry fit une pause et regarda alentour. Où étaient-ils exactement ? C'était difficile à dire car il n'y avait rien pour distinguer l'ancien passage en pierre d'un autre. Il sortit la carte du Maraudeur de sa poche et l'étudia à la lumière vacillante de sa baguette. Mais aucune étiquette n'indiquait "Harry Potter" ou "Hermione Granger". Une grande partie du passage était invisible sur la carte ; seule l'entrée du tunnel souterrain et les premiers points au-delà étaient indiqués sur le parchemin jauni. _Nous ne sommes nulle part,_ songea t-il. _Nous sommes dans un passage indéterminé entre deux emplacements existants, perdus dans l'espace entre Pré-au-Lard et Poudlard._

Il chassa cette étrange pensée de son esprit et se tourna vers Hermione.

\- Peut-être que nous devrions nous arrêter un moment, Hermione. Peut-être que nous devrions discuter ici avant de retourner à l'école. C'est difficile de parler en privé là-bas.

 _Et peut-être,_ pensait-il en lui-même, _qu'il est plus facile de parler de Sally-Anne ici, en ce lieu qui est ni ici ni ailleurs, mais quelque part entre les deux, comme Sally-Anne elle-même._

Hermione hocha la tête et ils s'installèrent ensemble sur la terre battue du passage de pierre brute.

\- Tu dis que tu connais la vérité au sujet de Sally-Anne ? Les yeux d'Hermione étaient grands et sombres au milieu de son visage incolore.

Harry déglutit.

\- Je pense que je le peux...

\- Sally-Anne et Ariana étaient une seule et même personne ?

\- Oui. Ou peut-être pas... Je suppose que cela dépend de la façon de voir les choses... Harry aperçut l'expression exaspérée d'Hermione et sourit. Désolé, je ne voulais pas être si vague. Oui, Sally-Anne _était_ Ariana Dumbledore, même si Ariana est morte depuis longtemps.

\- Comment... Comment est-ce possible ? Il prit conscience des efforts qu'Hermione faisait pour garder une voix stable. Les morts ne peuvent pas revenir à la vie, si ?

\- Revenir à la vie ? Non... ou peut-être que oui... d'une certaine manière... Harry s'arrêta un instant, luttant pour mettre en mots sa soudaine et étrange perspicacité. Ariana Dumbledore a trouvé le moyen de revenir à Poudlard après quatre-vingt-cinq ans. Mais pourquoi _maintenant_ ? Pour comprendre _comment_ elle a réussi à réapparaître nous avons d'abord besoin de comprendre ce qui rendait son retour à l'école possible à ce moment précis. Que s'est-il produit au début de l'automne 1991 qui lui permettait de revenir ?

\- Tu es arrivé à Poudlard. Harry Potter, le Survivant.

\- Tout comme toi, Hermione. Et Ron, et beaucoup d'autres personnes qui l'ont fait. Et tout comme le professeur Quirrell qui cachait un terrible secret sous son turban.

Hermione réfléchit un instant.

\- Mais toi, Ron et moi sommes arrivés à Poudlard simplement parce que nous étions des sorciers qui avaient atteint l'âge de onze ans. Nous sommes venus pour la même raison que d'autres enfants l'ont fait depuis des centaines d'années. Il n'y a rien d'extraordinaire à notre arrivée, même s'il y avait un évènement particulier : toi. Mais Quirrell...

\- Quirrell avait accepté un nouveau poste et n'est venu à Poudlard en septembre que parce qu'il y avait là quelque chose que son maître voulait désespérément.

\- _La pierre philosophale,_ murmura Hermione. Sally-Anne est venue à Poudlard peu après que la pierre y soit amenée. La pierre magique qui a la capacité de produire l'élixir de vie, de prolonger la vie indéfiniment, la pierre que Tu-Sais-Qui voulait par-dessus tout... Et pendant quelques semaines, avant le début des cours, Dumbledore avait la pierre en sa possession à Poudlard. Mais... Ariana était _morte,_ n'est-ce pas ? Pense-tu que la pierre philosophale puisse réveiller les morts, Harry ?

Harry secoua la tête, lentement.

\- Non, je ne pense pas qu'elle ait ce pouvoir. Je pense qu'elle a pu jouer un rôle dans le retour d'Ariana, mais ce n'est pas ce qui l'a ramenée.

\- Je ne comprends pas.

C'était étrange de voir comme Hermione pouvait paraître jeune et vulnérable quand elle était perplexe !

\- Hermione, essaye de penser à ce que Dumbledore a pu faire au cours des dernières semaines avant le début de la rentrée en septembre, suggéra doucement Harry.

Elle ferma les yeux un instant, en y songeant.

\- Eh bien, il a dû être occupé à tout préparer pour la rentrée, je suppose. Il a dû planifier les horaires pour l'année à venir et en discuter avec les autres enseignants. Et... Il devait cacher la pierre philosophale. Bien sûr, c'est ce qu'il a dû faire, juste avant notre arrivée. Quant aux professeurs, ils devaient mettre en place les sept obstacles auxquels nous avons été confrontés lors de notre première année pour protéger la pierre. Hagrid devait amener Touffu, le chien à trois têtes, le professeur Chourave devait se procurer un Filet du Diable et quelqu'un devait enchanter les clefs volantes... Peut-être Madame Bibine ? Oui, c'est elle qui doit l'avoir fait. Il y avait des balais près du mur de la pièce et cet obstacle particulier était un défi en rapport avec le Quidditch, en quelque sorte. Non ? Le professeur McGonagall devait mettre l'échiquier enchanté en place, bien sûr. Et puis il y avait le troll. Je suppose que Quirrell s'en est chargé. Elle frissonna un peu. Il m'arrive encore de faire des cauchemars au sujet de ce troll, la nuit. Et le professeur Rogue a fourni l'énigme des potions.

\- C'est drôle, n'est-ce pas, que Rogue ait eu l'idée de fournir une énigme faisant appel à la logique ? murmura Harry alors qu'il pensait que le maître des potions n'était capable que de distribuer des sourires méprisants. Il m'est toujours apparu si froid et rationnel.

Hermione se mit à rire.

\- Oh, l'énigme des potions n'était pas tout à fait logique, Harry. En fait, elle était insoluble.

\- Quoi ?! Harry cligna des yeux de surprise. Mais tu l'as résolue !

\- Bien sûr, je l'ai fait, consentit Hermione rêveusement. Mais pas par la seule logique. Tu vois, Harry, la façon dont l'énigme a été écrite, il y avait _deux_ réponses possibles, pas seulement une.

 _Deux réponses possibles ? Je vais finir par l'adorer !_ Pensa Harry. _Le maître des potions était une éternelle ambiguïté... Même ses énigmes logiques excluaient une seule réponse définitive._ Il regarda Hermione avec curiosité.

\- Alors tu as juste _deviné_? D'une certaine manière, cela lui parut impensable qu'Hermione puisse être aussi imprudente.

\- Bien sûr que non. J'ai utilisé la logique pour affiner les réponses de chacune des deux solutions possibles, et ensuite je me suis basée sur ce que je sais de Rogue pour déterminer laquelle était la bonne. C'était une énigme logique que la logique seule ne pouvait pas résoudre. Mais à la fin, j'ai réalisé que Rogue aurait préféré la plus symétrique des deux en fonction de la disposition des flacons de potions. Tu n'as pas remarqué qu'il organise toujours les ingrédients de potions symétriquement dans la salle de classe également ?

\- Non, je n'ai pas remarqué, nia Harry en secouant la tête. Mais Quirrell a pu continuer après l'énigme des potions lui aussi. Comment a t-il fait ?

Hermione sourit.

\- Il a dû laisser faire le hasard. Je ne pense pas qu'il comprenait Rogue assez bien pour être en mesure de déterminer quel agencement des bouteilles lui correspondrait le mieux. Malheureusement, il a deviné correctement. Et puis il y avait la septième épreuve...

\- La dernière d'entre toutes, murmura Harry. Le Miroir du Riséd, l'obstacle de Quirrell que son sombre maître ne pouvait surmonter seul.

\- Placé là par Dumbledore. Hermione le regarda, une expression d'émerveillement dans ses yeux sombres. _Le Miroir du Riséd, le Miroir du Désir._ Je commence à comprendre, Harry... Peut-être que Dumbledore a regardé dans le miroir enchanté au mois de septembre et qu'il a vu sa sœur. Celle qu'il a perdue il y a si longtemps mais qu'il n'a jamais été capable d'oublier.

\- Mais le miroir n'était pas dans la chambre au départ, se souvint Harry. Il était ailleurs avant, dans une sorte de salle de stockage, quand je l'ai trouvé à Noël. Dumbledore a dû le mettre dans la chambre souterraine plus tard. Ou peut-être qu'il l'a déplacé consciemment... Je me demande pourquoi. C'est presque comme s'il _voulait_ que je trouve le miroir. En y repensant, je ne suis pas sûr que ce soit une coïncidence si je l'ai découvert, ce soir-là. Je me demande si la pierre philosophale n'était pas déjà cachée dans le miroir à ce moment-là.

\- Je n'ai jamais vu le miroir, Harry, dit Hermione d'une petite voix. Dis-moi comment il est.

\- Le Miroir du Riséd ? Harry soupira doucement. Il est... Il est beau à couper le souffle. Quand on le regarde, on se sent comme s'il n'y avait rien d'autre dans la pièce à part ce miroir. Ou peut-être rien d'autre dans le monde entier... Il attrape le coeur et tient en haleine. Quand on regarde dedans, on voit quels sont nos désirs les plus chers, même si on ne les connaissait pas jusqu'à ce moment. Le miroir te connaît mieux que tu ne te connais toi-même.

La voix de Harry vacilla lorsqu'il se souvint des visages de son père et de sa mère captifs de l'objet magique.

\- Et la chose la plus étrange, poursuivit-il dans un murmure. C'est que tout paraît si _réel_ , comme si le miroir était une sorte de porte d'entrée vers un autre monde où tout est possible. Si seulement je pouvais comprendre comment se rendre de l'autre côté... Il est si facile d'oublier qu'il n'y a pas d'autre côté. Le miroir n'est rien, juste une surface étincelante. Il fait ce que tous les miroirs font : il reflète la personne qui se trouve en face de lui.

Il se tut un instant et sentit des larmes lui picoter les yeux. Puis il murmura :

\- Quand j'ai regardé dedans, j'ai vu mon père et ma mère. Ils sont apparus si merveilleusement réels que j'ai cru un instant qu'il était possible de les ramener à la vie. Il me semblait qu'ils étaient encore vivants, tu vois, dans cette réalité insaisissable planant juste derrière la paroi de glace. Si seulement il y avait un moyen de les transporter à partir de _cette_ réalité jusque dans celle-ci...

\- J'aimerais tellement qu'il y ait un moyen, Harry, dit Hermione doucement en caressant sa joue.

Son toucher était doux, presque imperceptible, et laissa Harry se sentant étrangement à bout de souffle.

\- Que pense-tu que tu voudrais voir dans le miroir, Hermione ? demanda t-il avec curiosité en plongeant son regard dans ses yeux bruns. Toi-même tenant un devoir parfait ? Non, tu sais déjà le faire, même sans le miroir.

Hermione se mit à rire.

\- Peut-être que j'aurais désiré n'avoir que des qualités parfaites quand je suis arrivée ici à onze ans. Mais maintenant... Je préfèrerais peut-être voir tes parents, moi aussi, Harry. Je voudrais que tu puisses les récupérer de sorte que tu ne sois plus jamais seul.

Harry remarqua la rougeur soudaine sur ses joues et il sentit quelque chose remuer dans son cœur ; quelque chose d'étrangement doux et terriblement maladroit à la fois. Il aurait presque souhaité que Ron soit là pour dissiper le trouble de cet instant, et pourtant il était heureux qu'il ne le soit pas...

\- Que pense-tu qu'il ait pu se produire lors de notre première année, alors ? continua Hermione. Crois-tu que Dumbledore a regardé dans le miroir, a vu sa sœur disparue et, en quelque sorte, réussi à la faire sortir du miroir ? Comment est-ce possible ? Comment peut-on extraire un rêve d'un objet magique et l'intégrer dans le monde réel ? Comment aurait-il pu transformer l'image qu'il gardait d'Ariana en une jeune fille de chair et de sang ?

\- Peut-être de la même manière que je suis arrivé à faire sortir la pierre philosophale du miroir, dit Harry lentement. Souviens-toi qu'il a été enchanté de façon à ce que seul celui qui voulait _trouver_ la pierre légendaire, mais pas l'utiliser pour lui-même, serait en mesure de la faire sortir du miroir et apparaître dans le monde réel. Peut-être que Dumbledore a découvert cet enchantement lorsqu'il se tenait debout devant le miroir, en tenant la pierre qu'il devait cacher, et il a vu le visage de sa sœur décédée. Il a dû vouloir désespérément la ramener à Poudlard. Pas pour lui, mais pour l'amour qu'il lui porte... Ariana elle-même aurait aimé revenir à Poudlard après qu'ils l'aient renvoyée de l'école, mais elle n'a jamais pu. Peut-être que Dumbledore a vu son pâle petit visage dans le miroir et a souhaité au plus profond de son cœur qu'elle soit en mesure de rejoindre les nouveaux étudiants qui étaient sur le point d'arriver au collège. C'est peut-être le même enchantement qui m'a permis de trouver la pierre cachée dans le miroir qui lui a permis de trouver la petite fille cachée là également.

\- Et elle serait sortie du miroir..., balbutia Hermione. Parce qu'il souhaitait si désespérément qu'elle soit réelle, pour _elle-même_ , plutôt que pour lui-même. Il l'a tellement espéré qu'elle s'est matérialisée. Mais je ne pense pas qu'il pouvait dévoiler à quiconque ce qu'il avait fait, alors il a donné à la petite fille un nom différent. Il l'a appelée "Sally-Anne" parce que c'est ce qu' _elle_ voulait être... Oui, ça doit être la façon dont il y est arrivé, Harry. Mais la jeune fille qui est sortie du miroir était-elle la _vraie_ Ariana, ou tout simplement un souvenir de Dumbledore ?

\- Je ne sais pas. Peut-être qu'elle était les deux à la fois..., supposa Harry. Il tendit la main, prit celle de son amie et l'aida à se relever. Allons voir Dumbledore, Hermione.

Elle hocha la tête et ils marchèrent silencieusement ensemble à travers le sombre passage souterrain jusqu'à ce qu'ils atteignent la porte qui les ramena dans le monde lumineux et familier de Poudlard.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Ils trouvèrent Dumbledore travaillant à son bureau dans la lumière chaude et dorée d'une lampe vacillante. Le reste de la pièce était plongé dans l'ombre à cette heure avancée.

\- Ah, entrez, jeunes Gryffondor ! Dumbledore remit sa plume sur son présentoir et rayonnait lorsqu'il leva les yeux sur eux. Vous êtes une distraction bienvenue à la tâche fastidieuse, mais hélas si nécessaire, de la rédaction du rapport annuel que je dois rendre au Ministère de la Magie sur le budget de l'école. Malheureusement, je crains de ne pouvoir utiliser la magie pour gagner du temps et ils l'attendent d'ici quelques jours. Que puis-je faire pour vous ?

Il leur fit signe de s'asseoir et ils s'installèrent sur deux chaises à la limite du cercle de lumière dorée. Quelque chose s'agita dans l'ombre derrière eux mais Harry ne pouvait pas voir ce que c'était. Sûrement Fumseck qui se mouvait, invisible, dans son coin sombre.

\- Monsieur..., se lança Harry en observant le visage familier du vieux directeur.

Il avait tant de questions à poser mais il ne savait pas par où commencer.

\- Quel est le problème, Harry ? Dumbledore le scrutait par-dessus ses lunettes en demi-lune.

\- Vous... Monsieur..., Harry n'arrivait pas à sortir un mot.

Il se sentit soulagé quand Hermione parla à la place.

\- Nous voulions vous poser des questions sur votre soeur Ariana, professeur. Et d'autres à propos de la fille qui est sortie du Miroir du Riséd.

\- Ah. Vous êtes donc au courant. Dumbledore resta immobile pendant un moment.

 _Comme il semble terriblement vieux et frêle, tout d'un coup,_ pensa Harry. _Il a ce regard fragile, à demi-absent, que les personnes très âgées ont avant qu'elles ne meurent, lorsque leur emprise sur ce monde est de plus en plus léger chaque jour qui passe..._

\- Monsieur, vous ne niez pas ? Harry toucha la vieille main ridée du directeur.

\- Pardon ? Dumbledore eut l'air étrangement perdu durant un instant mais l'ombre d'un sourire avenant erra sur son visage. J'aurais dû savoir que, tous les deux, vous seriez bien incapables de renoncer jusqu'à ce que vous sachiez. Il est toujours tellement plus facile de tromper les adultes que les enfants. Les enfants veulent toujours _savoir._

\- Le professeur McGonagall est au courant également, dit Harry à voix basse. Même si elle n'a rien voulu nous dire.

\- Ah, oui. Le professeur McGonagall, mon partenaire d'infortune... Dumbledore rit un peu, mais il y avait une note tremblante dans son rire. Pauvre Minerva ! Quand je lui ai avoué ce que j'avais fait et lui ai demandé son aide pour dissimuler ma terrible erreur, elle m'a sermonné si gravement et furieusement que les portraits sur le mur ont dû se couvrir les oreilles. Heureusement, grâce à cela ils ont manqué l'essentiel de notre conversation. Vous ne pouvez pas le savoir, mais le professeur McGonagall a un vocabulaire assez impressionnant qui comporte quelques expressions écossaises très colorées. Il sourit tristement. Mais finalement, elle a eu pitié de moi et a accepté de m'aider à dissimuler les preuves de ma transgression. Elle est capable d'une grande sensibilité, voyez-vous, et elle savait que j'avais agi par amour, si malavisé que mes actions aient pu être.

\- Qu'est-il arrivé à la fille du miroir, Monsieur ? demanda Harry avec hésitation. Où est-elle allée quand elle a disparu ? Était-elle réelle ?

\- Ah, Harry. Où vont les personnes disparues ? La voix de Dumbledore était à peine plus qu'un murmure. Dans le néant, je suppose... Etait-elle réelle ? Je ne suis pas sûr de connaître la réponse à cela, Harry. Je suppose qu'elle était aussi réelle que nos souvenirs peuvent l'être...

Il y avait une expression lointaine dans les yeux bleus lumineux du vieil homme, comme s'il regardait quelque chose au loin, qu'il ne pouvait pas voir. Pour la première fois, Harry remarqua à quel point ses yeux étaient très similaires à ceux de la petite fille dans le portrait.

\- Les souvenirs peuvent sembler curieusement réels parfois, dit Dumbledore pensivement. Ma soeur Ariana est morte il y a quatre-vingt ans. Vous pourriez penser que le souvenir que je garde d'elle se serait estompé avec le temps mais je m'en rappelle comme si elle n'avait pas disparu. Il devient au contraire plus vif et puissant au fil des ans. Les souvenirs des vivants commencent à se brouiller au fur et à mesure que nous vieillissons, voyez-vous, mais nos souvenirs des morts deviennent plus clairs et plus lumineux au fil du temps... Ma soeur Ariana n'a été à Poudlard que pendant une semaine, mais je vois avec une parfaite clarté le sourire qu'elle avait lorsqu'elle est entrée dans la Grande Salle au bras de son amie Amaryllis, et la façon dont la lumière du soleil tombait sur ses cheveux d'or quand elle a descendu les marches de l'école dans l'après-midi. Parfois, j'observe les pâles visages des première année sur le point d'être répartis à chaque nouvelle rentrée, et je me souviens de celui de ma sœur le jour où elle a été placée à Poufsouffle. Je m'attarde sur les étudiants de cette maison et imagine Ariana marchant, invisible, à leurs côtés. Il m'arrive de penser que telle ou telle petite fille à l'air plaisant ferait une bonne amie pour Ariana. Et puis soudain je me souviens qu'elle est morte...

Une larme coula sur son visage ridé.

\- Mais un jour, reprit Dumbledore. Une chose curieuse s'est produite. Je me suis retrouvé devant le miroir du Riséd peu avant votre arrivée à Poudlard. Il y avait d'étranges rumeurs disant que Lord Voldemort n'était peut-être pas mort, après tout, et mon vieil ami Nicolas Flamel était terriblement inquiet et soucieux de garder la pierre philosophale en sécurité. Je lui ai offert de la cacher pour lui à Poudlard, ce qu'il a volontiers accepté et j'avais trouvé l'endroit parfait pour cela : le Miroir enchanté du Riséd, dans lequel nous voyons nos désirs les plus profonds. Ce fut une cachette ingénieuse car le désir est la seule chose que le Seigneur des Ténèbres ne sait pas vaincre. En fait, il _est_ son propre désir désespéré d'immortalité, c'est ce qui a fait de lui le _Voldemort_ tant redouté. La pierre serait en sécurité à l'intérieur d'un objet d'une telle puissance magique. Et ce fut ainsi que je me suis retrouvé devant le miroir du Riséd il y a deux ans, sur le point de cacher la pierre dans le seul endroit où Voldemort n'aurait jamais pu la trouver. Mais le miroir est puissant en effet, comme tu l'as sans doute découvert toi-même, Harry, et je n'ai pas pu résister à penser à ma soeur un bref moment. Et ce que j'ai vu m'a coupé le souffle...

Sa voix tremblait.

\- Elle avait l'air si réelle, voyez-vous, que je commençais à me demander si je n'avais pas tout simplement rêvé qu'elle soit morte durant toutes ces années. Elle m'a sourit, prononcé mon nom, et je n'ai pas pu résister. J'ai tenté de la toucher pour savoir si elle était vraiment _là_ et la chose la plus miraculeuse est arrivée à mon grand étonnement et à ma plus grande joie : ma main a pu franchir la barrière du miroir. Le cœur battant, j'ai posé la main sur celle de ma sœur et elle est sortie du miroir. Elle traversé la vitre d'argent aussi facilement que si elle avait simplement franchi un seuil d'une pièce à une autre. Ma soeur, ici à Poudlard, une jeune fille vivante de chair et de sang ! J'ai ressenti une telle joie que je ne me suis pas inquiété de savoir si elle était réelle ou si j'étais devenu fou à contempler une hallucination. Elle était _ici,_ et rien d'autre ne comptait. Ariana était perplexe au premier abord ; elle se demandait où elle était mais quand je lui ai dit qu'elle était de retour à Poudlard, elle riait de joie et j'ai donc élaboré un plan. Il était insensé mais il m'a semblé tout à fait raisonnable et logique à l'époque. Ariana serait inscrite à Poudlard ; elle serait répartie avec les nouveaux étudiants qui étaient sur le point d'arriver à l'école. Je l'ai amenée à Londres pour qu'elle puisse prendre le Poudlard Express avec les autres enfants, et j'ai ensorcelé le Choixpeau de sorte qu'il la place à nouveau... Ariana était tellement enthousiaste à l'idée de mettre en place cette supercherie, elle a même rit quand j'ai suggéré de modifier son nom : Sally-Anne Perks. Ce fut un nouveau jeu merveilleux pour elle, et elle a tout de suite accepté de s'y prêter.

Dumbledore soupira profondément.

\- Pendant quelques jours insensés, j'ai pensé que ça marcherait... Ma tête était pleine de projets merveilleux pour Ariana et notre avenir ensemble : elle se ferait des amis parmi les élèves de Poudlard et je l'aiderais pour ses cours. Elle n'a jamais été particulièrement brillante mais, avec mon aide, elle aurait pu certainement passer ses examens. Et plus tard, je lui aurais trouvé un emploi, peut-être à Poudlard, afin que nous puissions toujours rester ensemble... Sa voix se tut, il resta songeur en silence un long moment.

\- Mais cela n'a pas fonctionné, n'est-ce pas ? Le chuchotement de Harry rompit le silence.

Dumbledore secoua lentement la tête. Il tourna son visage à l'opposé de la lampe, de sorte que Harry ne pouvait pas dire s'il pleurait.

\- Non, Harry, ça n'a pas fonctionné. Au début, Ariana a fait de son mieux heureusement, mais un changement graduel est survenu en elle. Elle a commencé à se poser des questions. Elle venait souvent frapper à ma porte la nuit, quand tout le monde était endormi, et elle me posait toutes ces terribles questions auxquelles je ne savais pas répondre : _Qui suis-je ? Comment puis-je être Ariana si Ariana est morte ? Suis-je réelle, ou suis-je juste un souvenir, comme les portraits sur les murs ?_ J'ai essayé de la rassurer, de lui remonter le moral, mais elle n'a pas trouvé de réconfort dans mes propos. Elle devenait de plus en plus en détresse et confuse en dépit de mes efforts pour la convaincre que cela n'avait pas d'importance de savoir si elle était réelle ou pas. Ce qui importait c'était qu'elle était _ici,_ que nous étions à nouveau réunis. Mais une nuit, elle m'a simplement regardé et déclaré " _Je vais retourner dans le miroir maintenant, Albus_ ". Je l'ai suppliée de reconsidérer sa décision mais elle était déterminée et j'ai compris alors que c'était la seule chose qui pourrait la soulager du désoeuvrement qu'elle ressentait, même si cela me brisait le cœur. Mais j'étais d'accord pour accéder à sa demande. Que pouvais-je faire d'autre ? Je l'aimais, voyez-vous, et je ne pouvais pas supporter de la voir si malheureuse. Alors je l'ai accompagnée jusqu'au miroir. Je l'ai embrassée sur le front une dernière fois et dit au revoir. Elle a souri à cet instant, pour la première fois depuis plusieurs jours. Elle a reculé dans le miroir et a disparu...

\- Et avez-vous... tenté de l'apercevoir, là encore ? Dans le miroir ? La voix d'Hermione était hésitante.

Dumbledore secoua la tête.

\- Oh, oui bien sûr, j'ai regardé mais je ne l'ai pas vue. Je suis revenu devant le miroir à plusieurs reprises, mais tout ce que je voyais se refléter sur la surface étincelante c'était un vieil homme qui avait peut-être acquis une plus grande sagesse. Il soupira doucement. Du moins, je l'espère. Mais parfois, je me demande encore ce que je ferais si jamais je découvrais une magie encore plus puissante qui pourrait ramener quelqu'un du royaume des morts. Une sorte de variante à la pierre philosophale, peut-être. Saurais-je avoir la sagesse de la jeter quelque part dans la Forêt Interdite, ou serais-je tenté de l'utiliser ? Même maintenant, je ne connais pas la réponse à cette question...

\- Pourquoi vouliez-vous que tout le monde oublie Sally-Anne ? demanda Harry. Pourquoi vous ne souhaitez pas qu'on se souvienne d'elle ?

Dumbledore baissa les yeux. Sa voix tremblait légèrement lorsqu'il répondit :

\- Il n'y a jamais eu de Sally-Anne, Harry _._ Sally-Anne était simplement un rêve projeté d'une réalité éphémère. Elle n'était rien d'autre que la fantaisie d'une petite fille et la douleur d'un vieil homme. Elle ne devait pas appartenir à ce monde, Harry. _Elle devait être oubliée._ Le professeur McGonagall m'a soutenu quand je lui ai demandé son aide pour falsifier les dossiers scolaires afin de faire disparaître toute trace de la brève existence de Sally-Anne. Elle a estimé que c'était nécessaire de se rappeler nos erreurs afin d'éviter de les répéter, mais je pense qu'elle a sous-estimé la folie du cœur d'un être humain. Si d'autres venaient à apprendre de ce que j'ai fait, je crains qu'ils ne tentent de reproduire mon erreur plutôt que d'en tirer des conséquences. En fin de compte, elle a accepté de m'aider à dissimuler les traces de ma transgression.

\- Pas toutes les traces, Monsieur, dit Hermione avec douceur. Rien ne peut être entièrement oublié.

Dumbledore la regarda pensivement.

\- Peut-être pas, répondit-il. Mais je vous fais confiance à tous les deux pour comprendre pourquoi vous devez absolument garder pour vous ce que vous avez appris.

Ils acquiescèrent silencieusement.

\- Mais monsieur. Une pensée soudaine vint à Harry. Il y a une chose que je ne comprends pas.

\- Juste une ? Dumbledore sourit. Et qu'est-ce que c'est, Harry ?

\- Pourquoi ne pas avoir demandé à Rogue de vous aider à effacer la mémoire de Sally-Anne ? Pourquoi ne pas l'avoir mis dans la confidence, lui aussi ? Je pensais que vous lui faisiez entièrement confiance, Monsieur.

\- Ah. Dumbledore regarda pensivement Harry pendant un moment. Voilà une excellente question... Je _fais_ confiance au professeur Rogue, Harry, je lui confierais même ma vie, s'il le fallait. Et pourtant je ne suis pas sûr de lui faire confiance en sachant que nos rêves et nos chagrins peuvent surgir d'un miroir enchanté et survenir dans la réalité, même pour un bref instant.

Son regard s'attarda sur le visage de Harry, puis il demanda doucement :

\- Puis-je me fier à _toi_ , Harry ? Maintenant que tu connais la vérité ?

\- Oui, Professeur.

A cet instant, une lumière resplendissante illumina les coins d'ombre du bureau. Fumseck le phénix s'était embrasé de flammes rayonnantes d'or et de pourpre. Pendant un moment, il flamba avec brio dans la pièce assombrie mais sa splendeur ardente commença à se dissiper ; les flammes se troublèrent et disparurent dans l'obscurité. Quelques instants plus tard, ils entendirent un bruit faible ressemblant à un grattement, suivi d'un petit cri éperdu alors que le phénix nouveau-né s'agitait dans les cendres.

Dumbledore apaisa l'oiseau de quelques mots, tandis qu'il oscillait d'avant en arrière.

\- Est-ce qu'il va bien, Monsieur ? s'inquiéta Hermione.

Dumbledore sourit.

\- Bien sûr, Miss Granger. Fumseck a connu bien des vies auparavant. En fin, je pense que c'est le cas... Je suppose qu'un philosophe pourrait déclarer que je suis le propriétaire d'un oiseau à long terme mais combustible ou d'une série de quatre cents phénix identiques qui portent en eux le souvenir des oiseaux qui ont été par le passé...

Ses yeux bleus brillaient derrière ses lunettes.

\- Je pense que vous feriez mieux de partir maintenant. J'ai un phénix nouveau-né qui attend et je crois que vous manquez cruellement à quelqu'un, tous les deux. J'ai reçu la visite il y a quelques heures de votre ami Ronald Weasley et d'un elfe de maison très agité. Ils étaient profondément préoccupés par le fait que vous ayez manqué à la fois le thé et le dîner et qu'ils ne vous trouvaient nulle part. A eux deux, ils ont élaboré quelques théories rocambolesques pour expliquer votre mystérieuse disparition. Je crois que certaines de leurs suppositions impliquaient des voyages dans le temps, des vampires, des spectres et des Golems, entre autres choses. Vous devriez vraiment aller tranquilliser leurs esprits pour les rassurer.

Dumbledore agita sa baguette et la lumière de la lampe devint plus intense. Ils purent voir le phénix plus nettement, maintenant, une petite créature triste assise dans un tas de cendres. Dumbledore prit le petit oiseau et le caressa tendrement.

Alors qu'Harry et Hermione se dirigeaient vers la porte, un filament de brume grisâtre flotta devant leurs yeux. Harry tendit la main et toucha doucement l'évanescence argentée.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est, Monsieur ?

\- Pardon ? Dumbledore arracha son regard à contrecoeur du petit oiseau posé sur son doigt. Oh ça, ce sont juste des souvenirs, Harry. Des souvenirs du passé... Peut-être que je te les montrerai un jour. Il y a une grande puissance magique dans les souvenirs, vois-tu.

-.- FIN -.-

* * *

Quand j'ai commencé à publier cette fic, je vous avais dit qu'elle était hors du commun, originale, belle et cruelle à la fois au point d'en être déstabilisante et de laisser comme un sentiment de « mal être » à l'issue de sa lecture. Vous n'aurez peut-être pas ressenti la même chose que moi en l'ayant découverte chapitre par chapitre au lieu de la lire d'une traite comme j'ai pu le faire. Finalement, il n'y a rien de négatif puisqu'elle est basée sur l'émotion, les sentiments et le refus de la perte d'un être cher. Mais je la trouve troublante car elle est directement liée aux erreurs qu'on est pas censé commettre et pour lesquelles on est pourtant prêt à accorder un pardon sans limite malgré leur dangerosité.

Je n'arrive même pas à y trouver une pointe d'égoïsme alors que c'est sûrement la première idée qui pourrait venir à l'esprit. Je préfère y voir l'instinct de base de l'Humanité qui consiste à nous faire rejeter de toute la force de notre cœur et la puissance de nos sentiments, ce que la vie nous inflige, qui est censé nous rendre plus fort et qui finalement nous ronge peu à peu à chaque fois.

Je terminerai avec une petite remarque sur le monde d'Harry Potter. C'est vrai qu'aucun détail des livres n'est laissé au hasard, alors pourquoi JK Rowling a effectivement inventé le personnage de Sally-Anne Perks sans jamais l'exploiter par la suite ? J'ai envie de croire que cette fic relate exactement l'idée qu'elle avait en tête en créant ce personnage. Mais nous n'avons pas la réponse à travers les 7 tomes, alors si vous avez un jour l'occasion de lui poser la question, n'hésitez pas !

Voilà. Maintenant vous aussi vous savez pourquoi Dumbledore a dit à Harry dans le tome 1 que

« _la vérité est toujours belle et cruelle à la fois_ … »

Enorme bisou à tous et, bien sûr, j'attends vos impressions sur ce dernier chapitre ou sur la globalité de l'histoire si vous le souhaitez.

Volderine


End file.
